Eight Days A Week
by irrlicht74
Summary: GERMAN Fic! Das ist eine Fanfiction zu dem Zweiteiler "Messias - Die ersten Morde", der vor...einiger Zeit im ZDF lief - und den wahrscheinlich kaum jemand außer mir gesehen hat. Ich habe die Story unter "Books" eingeordnet, weil auch der Zweiteiler auf
1. Default Chapter

Gut. Wie immer habe ich KEINE Ahnung, ob diese Story hier jemanden interessiert, aber falls DOCH (was ich natürlich sehr hoffe), erkläre ich noch kurz (oder länger) was dazu.  
Es war einmal...Kleiner Scherz! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalso...  
Obwohl "Schatten des Westens" es vermuten läßt, habe ich mit Fantasy nicht wirklich viel zu tun. Ich lese es ab und zu sehr gerne, aber eigentlich bin ich im Grunde meines Wesens die absolute Crime-Lady! Ich LIEBE Krimis – wobei ich vor allem wirklich KRIMIS meine, keine "Thriller". Eben sowas wie...ganz klassisch "Sherlock Holmes", Rex Stout oder eher aktuell Rita Mae Brown, Donna Leon und Anne Perry. Sowas eben.  
Vor ca. einem Jahr (plus, minus ein paar Monate) lief im ZDF ein britischer Zweiteiler namens "Messias – Die ersten Morde" bzw. "Messias – Die Abrechnung" (bei dem letzten Titel bin ich mir allerdings nicht sicher). Und DA war es dann um mich geschehen! Ich hatte mich zwar schon vorher an ein paar "Krimis" (Ja, ich MUSS das jetzt in Anführungszeichen setzen, denn jeder wirkliche Krimi-Autor würde sich schämen, mein Geschreibsel als Krimi zu bezeichnen!) versucht, aber so wirklich geklappt hatte es nie. So richtig zu Ende gedacht ist DIESER hier auch nicht unbedingt, aber ich gebe mein Bestes.  
Lange Rede, gar kein Sinn: Das ist eine Fanfiction zu den "Messias"-Filmen (NICHT zu dem BUCH von Boris Starling, nach dem die Filme entwickelt wurden!!!!). Für alle, die diesen Zweiteiler gesehen haben: Ich weiß, Jez ist böööööööööööööööse, aber das ist ja das Gute an Fanfictions: bei MIR nicht! :) Da ist er völlig normal und der Held! Ich liebe den Kerl nämlich! :) Auch Duncan habe ich ein bißchen "modifiziert" und es gibt einige "Gastauftritte" (u.a. von realen Personen und einige, die ich dazu gemacht habe :).  
Was diesen absolut genialen Titel angeht...Ich bin soooooooooooooooooooo schlecht im Titel-Ausdenken!! Das ist also nur vorläufig – hoffe ich. Sollte mir jemals ein besserer einfallen, benenne ich diese Geschichte um. Ich verspreche es.  
Ach, wißt ihr was? Bevor ich mir hier noch weiter einen Wolf erzähle, lest die Story einfach und sagt mir, ob sie euch interessiert! Wenn ja, poste ich gerne weiter; wenn nicht, war das der erste und einzige Post. I.

1. Kapitel

"Morgen!"

Detective Inspector Jez Clifton betrat den Tatort und reichte seinem Chef einen Becher Kaffee. Chiefinspector Red Metcalfe nahm ihn entgegen, ohne auch nur aufzusehen, nippte vorsichtig an der inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Flüssigkeit und fragte: "Wie hast du den transportiert auf dem Fahrrad?"

Jez nahm einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Kaffeebecher, stellte einen dritten auf ein Regal und antwortete: "Ich war schon auf dem Revier, als du angerufen hast. Es regnet. Bin mit dem Auto da. Wo ist Kate?"

"Müßte auch jeden Moment auftauchen. Was sagst du?"

Red meinte die Leiche. Jez besah sich den Körper, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. 

"Hmmm ...... weiblich, so wie's aussieht Asiatin ....." 

Er lief um sie herum. 

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier ..... fünf ...??... Einschüsse im Rücken...." 

Er blieb an den Füßen der Toten stehen und blickte nach vorne. 

"Sie liegt mit dem Kopf in Fensterrichtung. Wenn sie vor dem Angreifer geflohen wäre und dieser sie erschossen hätte,....."

"Ja?" hakte Red nach, der bereits zu denselben Schlüssen gelangt war. Jez wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihm um. 

"Wohin wollte sie fliehen?" 

Er sah wieder zum Fenster. Kein Schreibtisch, kein Schrank, nichts auf dem Weg.

"Wenn sie da irgendwo eine Waffe versteckt hatte, kann ich mir nicht denken wo."

"Ich auch nicht," sagte Red. 

Jez zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Wissen wir, wer sie ist?"

"Ihr Name ist Anna Yamamoto."

"Chinesin?"

"Japanerin. Sie war gerade dreißig geworden, Angestellte einer Bekleidungsfirma, frisch verlobt, beliebt und glücklich."

"Tja, jetzt wohl nicht mehr. Morgen, Leute."

"Guten Morgen, Kate. Dein Kaffee steht da drüben."

"Bist ein Schatz, Jez."

Sie holte sich den Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. Sofort verzog sie das Gesicht.

"Uäh!! Der ist ja ganz kalt!"

Jez lachte. 

"Wenn du so spät kommst! Als ich ihn gekauft habe, da war er noch heiß. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Red! Der mault auch nicht rum."

"Wie hast du den überhaupt transportiert auf dem Fahrrad?"

"Bin mit dem Auto da."

"Du hast doch gar kein Auto."

"Aber einen Dienstwagen."

"Ach so."

Sie betrachtete die Leiche.

"Im Fernsehen sieht sowas immer so ....... reißerisch aus."

Beide Männer starrten sie an, bis sie den Blick erwiederte.

"Was???"

"Wie sieht denn das aus?" fragte Jez. "Harmlos??"

"Naja ..... nein, aber in den Krimisendungen sehen die Toten echt gruselig aus. Viel mehr Blut und so ....."

"Wieso siehst du dir auch Krimisendungen an?" fragte Jez.

"Hast du noch nicht genug Mord und Totschlag bei der Arbeit?" witzelte Red.

"Ha, ha. Also, was haben wir?"

"Wie du vielleicht schon mitgekriegt hast, eine tote Asiatin."

"Irgendwas Auffälliges?"

"Jepp," antwortete Jez. "Aber wieso schaust du sie dir nicht in Ruhe an und findest die Auffälligkeiten selber? Schließlich bist du erst Detective Sergeant, Beauchamp."

"Und du Detective Inspector," sagte Red und legte Jez einen Arm um die Schultern. "Weshalb ich mich frage, warum dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

Er wies auf die Schrift an der Wand: I'm back.

"I'm black. Was soll das denn?"

"Sieh' genauer hin!" knurrte Red. "I'm back, nicht I'm black!"

"Sorry, Chef! Das Gekrakel ist aber auch schlimmer als von jedem Arzt. Heißt das, wir haben es mit einem Ex-Knacki zu tun?"

"Na, mit einem Ex-Toten wohl kaum," kommentierte Kate aus dem "Off".

"Oder zumindest mit jemandem, der schonmal getötet hat, und eine Art Zwangspause einlegen mußte," sagte Red, ohne auf Kate einzugehen. "Wir checken als erstes mal die in letzter Zeit entlassenen Mörder, die eine besondere Abneigung gegen Asiaten haben. Dann reden wir natürlich noch mit den Leuten aus der Umgebung. Hatte sie Feinde, Konkurrenten, was sagt der Verlobte .... Und so weiter. Das übliche. Jez, du kommst mit mir, Kate, du sicherst den Tatort und kümmerst dich darum, daß die im Labor mal ein bißchen hinne machen! Einsatzbesprechung um acht im Yard! Abmarsch!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  


Als Red, Jez und Kate sich pünktlich um acht in Red's Büro trafen, waren sie genervt, erledigt und hungrig. Und Jez war todmüde. Red saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Jez hatte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm dagegen gelehnt und Kate stand mitten im Raum. 

"Ihr könnt euch auch setzen," murmelte Red.

Niemand antwortete ihm. Stattdessen meinte Kate: "Ich fange einfach mal an." 

Sie holte tief Luft.

"Anna Yamamoto wurde durch fünf Schüsse in den Rücken getötet. Keine Blutergüsse, keine Vergewaltigung, nichts. Soweit wir bis jetzt feststellen konnten, wurde nichts gestohlen, wir können Raub als Motiv also weitgehend ausschließen. Sexuelle Motive ebenfalls, da kein Sperma an, auf oder in ihr gefunden wurde, es sei denn, der Täter war eine Täterin, aber das erscheint eher unwahrscheinlich. Frauen morden nicht, um sich am Leid ihrer Opfer aufzugeilen. Außerdem hat das Opfer nicht gelitten. Kurz und schmerzlos. Keine Haare, keine Fingerabdrücke, aber ein paar Fasern und Dreck. Vielleicht bringt uns das weiter, aber erstmal müssen wir den Jungs vom Labor was zum Vergleichen geben."

"Danke für den anschaulichen Bericht. Jez?"

"Naja, den größten Teil warst du ja dabei. Die Nachbarn haben nichts gesehen oder gehört, also vermutlich Schalldämpfer. Als wir uns dann getrennt haben, bin ich hierher gefahren und habe mir mal die Haftentlassungen des letzten Jahres gesucht. Viele waren es nicht, die meisten Mörder sind lebenslänglich in Haft. Ein Ausbruch, aber der wurde auf der Flucht erschossen."

"Ja," murmelte Red. "Donald Barker. Ich erinnere mich."

"Also, insgesamt waren es fünf Entlassungen, aber keiner der Typen ist bis jetzt mit Schusswaffen unterwegs gewesen. Trotzdem werden wir sie natürlich alle überprüfen."

"Aber?" fragte Red.

"Wie aber?" fragte Jez zurück.

"Da war ein Aber in deiner Stimme, Jez. Also?"

Jez seufzte leise.

"Aber ich mache mir da keine großen Hoffnungen."

"Was hat eigentlich der Verlobte gesagt?" wollte Kate wissen.

"Sie hatten Streit und er ist mit seinen Kumpels einen saufen gegangen," antwortete Red. "Was stimmt. Seine "Kumpels" können das alle bezeugen."

"Ist das hieb-und stichfest?" hakte Kate nach. "Wenn sie einen saufen waren, dann kam ja wohl irgendwann der Punkt, wo keinem mehr aufgefallen ist, wer noch da ist und wer nicht! Der Verlobte könnte nur so getan haben als ob und dann einfach nach Hause gefahren sein und sie erschossen haben."

"Und warum?"

"Was weiß ich? Vielleicht ist er krankhaft eifersüchtig und vermutete, sie hat einen anderen. Vielleicht hat sie ihn betrogen. Vielleicht hat er sie betrogen und wollte sie nun elegant aus dem Weg haben...."

"Er hätte nur die Verlobung lösen müssen, Kate."

"Vielleicht hatte sie, oder hat er, eine erzkonservative japanische Familie, Jez. Vielleicht ging das nicht so einfach. Vielleicht irre ich mich auch und er hatte finanzielle Motive. Lebensversicherung?"

"Wir prüfen das noch," sagte Red, "aber ich glaube eigentlich nicht so recht, daß er das war. 3,2 Promille sprechen doch eine recht deutliche Sprache."

"DREI KOMMA ZWEI????" Kate fiel fast um. "Meine Güte! Und er lebt noch? Ist der Mann Berufsalkoholiker? Aber wie dem auch sei, die 3,2 kann er sich auch erst nach dem Mord angesoffen haben. Du trinkst einfach eine Flasche Jack Daniels oder sowas auf Ex und schon bist du im Koma."

"Was du so alles weißt," neckte Jez.

"Ja, mit einem Alkoholiker als Vater lernt man so einiges," gab Kate zurück.

"Tut mir leid, Kate. Ich wollte nicht....."

"Schon gut. Konntest du nicht wissen, Jez. Jedenfalls finde ich nicht, daß wir den Velobten so schnell ausschließen sollten."

"Einverstanden," sagte Red. "Kümmer' du dich darum! Jez, du überprüfst morgen als erstes die Ex-Häftlinge und ich....." Red seufzte. "Ich gehe zur Therapeutin, bevor Lexington mich feuern läßt."

Seit einem von ihm verschuldeten Unfall vor gut 25 Jahren, bei dem er Fahrerflucht begangen hatte, und einer häßlichen Mordserie, bei der sein bester Freund der Täter gewesen war, mußte Red dreimal im Jahr zur psychologischen Untersuchung. Lexington, der Commissioner persönlich, hatte das angeordnet und war fest entschlossen, Red sofort zu entlassen, sollte dieser seiner Anordnung nicht folge leisten. Die Tatsache, daß Red Psychologen haßte wie die Pest und noch mehr, machte es keineswegs einfacher, aber er liebte seinen Job und nahm deshalb diese Untersuchungen zähneknirschend in kauf. Kate und Jez unterstützten ihn, wo sie konnten. 

"Oh," meinte Kate mitfühlend. "Ist es schon wieder soweit?"

Red seufzte tief.

"Eigentlich bin ich schon einen Monat zu spät dran, aber Dr. Bellows hat Lexington netterweise noch nichts davon berichtet."

"Da siehst du's!" rief Jez. "So übel ist die Lady doch gar nicht."

"Sie ist Polizeipsychologin, das reicht," knurrte Red und stand auf. "Also, ab mit euch! Schlaft euch aus! Morgen wird's ernst."

Jez griff nach seiner Jacke.

"Kommst du noch mit auf ein Bier, Katie?"

"Ich dachte, du bist im Training, Jezzie."

"Bin ich immer, aber ein, zwei Bier schaden da nicht. Kohlehydrate und Flüssigkeit, perfekt für Leute wie mich. Das fahre ich auf dem Heimweg wieder runter."

"Manchmal hasse ich dich, Clifton."

Jez lachte nur und lief mit ihr hinaus. Red lächelte. Die beiden waren ein gutes Team. Er wußte, daß sie ziemlich zu Anfang, als sie sich gerade erst kennengelernt hatten, eine Affäre gehabt hatten, und als Jez diese beendet hatte, sah es eine Zeit lang so aus, als würde Reds Team auseinanderbrechen, aber sie hatten es irgendwie auf die Reihe gekriegt. Kate hatte eingesehen, daß seine Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit für Jez das wichtigste überhaupt waren, und Jez hatte begriffen, daß seine gelegentlichen Liebschaften Kate kränkten und war einfach diskreter geworden. Was sie jetzt verband war gegenseitiger Respekt und ehrliche Zuneigung, ohne sexuelle Absichten. Gott sei dank! Red hatte schon befürchtet, er müßte sich zwischen einem der beiden entscheiden und ein komplett neues Team zusammensuchen. Da fiel ihm ein: Duncan! Er hatte den vierten im Bunde ganz vergessen. Duncan Warren, so alt wie er selbst, überheblich, nervtötend und ein echtes Macho-Schwein, aber auch intelligent, erfahren und souverän. Er und Jez haßten sich, aber es herrschte immer eine sehr "fruchtbare" Atmosphäre, wenn sie alle zusammen über einen Fall diskutierten. Red griff zum Telephon und warf einen Blick auf den Kalender. Es war Mittwoch, also hatte Duncan seinen Sohn Sam schon längst zurück zu seiner Ex-Frau Helen gebracht. Gut!

"Warren!"

"Duncan, ich bin's! Ich arbeite gerade an einem neuen Fall und brauche deine Hilfe. Komm morgen um acht in mein Büro, dann erkläre ich dir alles."

"Sorry, hol' dir den Penner Clifton und seine reizende Bettgefährtin! Ich stehe gerade in der South-Hampton Road, wo irgendein irrer Fan oder auch Nicht-Fan vor etwa acht Stunden unsere Lieblingskummerkasten-Tante Hiraki Tashimi abgeknallt hat. Du weißt schon! Die von der Sunday Times! Hat fünf Kugeln verschwendet, der Kerl. Naja, manche wollen eben auf Nummer Sicher gehen."

Stille.

"Red?"

"Sag' das nochmal!"

"Manche wollen eben auf Nummer Sicher gehen," wiederholte Duncan verwirrt. "Red, geht's dir gut? Wirst du langsam taub?"

"Bleib' wo du bist! Ich komme zu dir!"

Red schmiß den Hörer auf die Gabel und rannte los, so schnell es sein Alter und sein Gewicht erlaubten.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Also? Weiter oder nee, laß' mal gut sein? I.


	2. 2 Kapitel

A/N: Naja, ich vesuch's weiter...

"Vielleicht erklärst du mir mal, was das soll!?"

Duncan war verärgert. Er war genauso alt wie Red und hatte genau so viele Dienstjahre auf dem Buckel, aber trotzdem hatte man Red zum Chiefinspector gemacht und nicht ihn. Duncan wartete auf seine Chance, aber die würde nie kommen, wenn Red sich laufend einmischte!

Red ignorierte Duncan erstmal und sah sich um. Hiraki Tashimi war eine dreißig Jahre alte Asiatin, die für die Sunday Times regelmäßig ihre Kolumnen geschrieben hatte. Das hieß, eigentlich hatte sie Leserbriefe beantwortet. Red hatte bis heute nicht herausgefunden, ob diese Briefe ernst gemeint waren und tatsächlich von Lesern stammten, oder ob irgendein Schreiberling bei der Zeitung sie erfunden hatte, um die Leser zu unterhalten. 

"War sie Japanerin?"

"Was?"

"Komm schon, Duncan, du hast mich verstanden! War sie Japanerin, Chinesin, Haitianerin? Was?"

"Red ....."

"Duncan, du verstehst das nicht. Ich will dir nicht deinen Fall wegnehmen oder sonstwas, aber ich fürchte, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, wir müssen unsere Fälle zusammenlegen."

"Was?"

"Als ich heute Mittag in die Bow Street fuhr, erwartete mich so ziemlich das gleiche Bild: Anna Yamamoto, dreißig, Angestellte, verlobt, fünf Schüsse in den Rücken. Und das!"

Red wies auf die Wand. Da stand in schwarzen Buchstaben: I'm back!

"Scheiße, Duncan, wir haben `ne Serie!"

"Oh, Mann!" 

Duncan fluchte lautlos. Wenn Red recht hatte – und es sah verdammt danach aus – dann konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Und das wiederum bedeutete......

"Kannst du Clifton irgendwie von mir fernhalten?"

"Ich werde euch keine gemeinsamen Aufgaben geben, wenn du das meinst, aber er wird dabei sein wie immer."

"Ich hasse dieses kleine Arschloch."

"Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil er jünger, fitter und attraktiver ist als du. Geht mir genauso, aber tu' mir den Gefallen und beherrsch' dich! Er ist clever."

Duncan grummelte etwas Unverständliches, aber Red hatte sowieso schon gewonnen. Er war der Boß und Duncan konnte seinen Befehl nicht direkt verweigern. Zumindest nicht ohne ausreichende Begründung. Und "Abneigung gegen einen Kollegen" war keine! Red blickte in den nächtlichen Himmel und überlegte kurz, ob er Jez und Kate zurückpfeifen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Sollten sie ruhig Feierabend machen, diese Sache schafften Duncan und er auch alleine. Morgen früh würde er sie über alles unterrichten. Vielleicht hatten sie ja bis dahin schon ein paar Anhaltspunkte mehr.  
  
***  
  
Jez wachte auf, bevor sein Wecker klingelte. Das passierte ziemlich selten, denn bei seinen unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten hatte seine "innere Uhr" nie eine Chance gehabt, sich zu "stellen". Jez war allein, aber eigentlich nur, weil er sich gestern dafür entschieden hatte. An Angeboten mangelte es nie. Aber er war mit Kate weg gewesen und sie mochte es nicht, wenn er sich während so eines Kneipenabends nebenbei mit anderen Frauen beschäftigte.Sie hatte zwar keinerlei Rechte an ihm, aber Jez verstand das. Auch ihm verursachte es immer ein latentes Unbehagen, wenn Kate mit irgendwelchen Männern flirtete. "Brüderliche Eifersucht". Er stand auf, frühstückte kurz – sehr kurz – und zog sich dann seine Fahrradsachen an. Jez konnte zwar Autofahren, hatte aber keines. Er schonte lieber ein wenig die Umwelt und tat was für seinen Körper. Endlose Sitzungen im Fitness-Studio waren ihm zu langweilig.

Er fuhr zum Yard, duschte dort wie jeden Morgen und schlüpfte in frische Klamotten. Dann organisierte er sich einen Riesenbecher Kaffee und lief in Reds Büro. Sein fröhliches "Guten Morgen" endete abrupt bei: "Guten Mor.....", als er Duncan sah und vewandelte sich in ein: "Ach, du Schande!" Fast hätte er seinen Kaffee fallen lassen. Ungläubig blickte er zu Red und Kate.

"Was will der denn hier?"

"Ja, ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen," murmelte Duncan.

"Wir haben ein Problem," sagte Red zu Jez.

"Das kann man wohl sagen!" fauchte der zurück.

"Mach' die Tür zu und setz' dich!"

Jez warf krachend die Tür ins Schloß und ließ sich samt Kaffee auf einen Stuhl fallen. Duncan grinste breit.

"Ich habe Duncan gestern Abend noch angerufen, um ihn ins Team zu holen," begann Red, ohne auf die wütenden Blicke von Jez zu achten. "Er sagte mir, er hätte bereits einen Fall und ich müßte auf ihn verzichten. In der South-Hampton Road wurde eine Frau erschossen. Fünf Kugeln in den Rücken, nichts gestohlen, keine sonstigen Veletzungen. Sie hieß Hiraki Tashimi und war Angestellte der Sunday Times, Japanerin. An der Wand der Schriftzug "I'm back"." 

Red sah zu Jez.

"So. Und jetzt kannst du explodieren."

Stille. Schließlich fragte Jez: "Lag sie auch mit dem Kopf zum Fenster?"

"Nein. Sie lag auch nicht im Wohnzimmer, sondern in der Küche. Davon abgesehen, ist es das gleiche Muster."

"Scheiße."

"Jepp."

"Okay, das beweist uns aber zumindest schonmal, daß der Verlobte von Anna Yamamoto nichts damit zu tun hat," dachte Jez weiter. "Oder besteht eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Hiraki Tashimi?"

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Keine, von der wir wissen, aber ich prüfe das nochmal."

"Ja, bitte," sagte Red. "Sicher ist sicher. Jez, deine Aufgabe bleibt es, die Ex-Sträflinge zu checken."

Jez nickte stumm. Red rieb sich müde die Augen.

"Also, wen suchen wir?" fragte Kate.

"Schwierige Frage," antwortete Duncan. "Entweder einen extremen Rassisten, dessen Aggressionen sich zur Zeit ausschließlich auf Asiaten richten, oder ......"

"..... oder einen Asiaten," beendete Jez den Satz. "Morde sind selten rassenübergreifend."

"Sexualmorde, Jez," gab Red zu bedenken.

"Beide waren dreißig Jahre alt," überlegte Kate. "Ob das was zu bedeuten hat?"

"Ich geb's weiter an die Abteilung für rosa Seifenblasen, aber schlauer wäre es eigentlich, wenn wir uns an die Spezi's in Quantico wenden würden. Unsere Psychologen haben mit Serientätern noch zu wenig Erfahrung."

"Einverstanden," meinte Jez. "Aber haben wir für diesen Schritt nicht noch zu wenig in der Hand? Ich meine, die lachen uns doch aus, oder? Serientäter bedeutet in den Staaten doch: unter fünf Toten fangen wir gar nicht erst an!"

"Ich will aber nicht, daß es noch drei weitere Tote gibt! Das werden sie wohl einsehen. Ich rufe auf jeden Fall mal an. Natürlich ohne daß Lexington oder Baker was mitkriegen. Sie wären kaum begeistert, wenn wir beim ersten Anzeichen von Problemen zu den Amis rennen."

"Also, sooooo toll finde ich das auch nicht," sagte Duncan.

"Besser als wenn es noch weitere Tote gibt, oder?" fragte Jez.

Duncan maß ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick.

"Wenn ich will, daß Fiffi bellt, dann ziehe ich an der Leine."

Jez sprang auf.

"HEY!"

Red's Stimme klang wie ein Peitschenknall.

"Das reicht jetzt! Hinsetzen!"

Jez hielt den Blick starr auf Duncan gerichtet.

"Hinsetzen, Jez!" befahl Red erneut und diesmal drang er zu dem jungen Detective-Inspector durch. Jez setzte sich, wenn auch nur widerwillig.

"Und du hältst dich zurück, Duncan, oder ich werde ungemütlich," fügte Red hinzu. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: "Jez, du überprüfst die Häftlinge! Kate, du nimmst dir so viele Leute wie du kriegen kannst und redest mit Freunden, Nachbarn, Arbeitskollegen, Verwandten und so weiter! Wenn Jez fertig ist, wird er dir helfen. Ich will wissen, wer am Tag der Morde in den Häusern war! Mit Namen und Adressen! Postboten, Milchmänner, Vertreter, die Zeugen Jehovas, alle, kapiert?"

Sie nickten. Red ebenfalls.

"Ab mit euch! Duncan, du überprüfst die Alibis, die wir schon haben! Wir treffen uns um neun wieder hier, halten notfalls Kontakt über Handy! Raus!"

Seine Mitarbeiter verschwanden und Red griff zum Telephon. Er mußte in Quantico/Virginia anrufen und dann endlich zu Dr. Bellows, bevor er doch noch entlassen wurde.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Feedback (egal ob posi-oder negativ) wie immer erwünscht. I.


	3. 3 Kapitel

A/N: Und weiter geht's...Sara, Jenna, vielen, VIELEN Dank für die Unterstützung und das "Mutmachen". Es hilft. :)

3. Kapitel 

Sie trafen sich doch nicht im Yard, sondern beim Italiener um die Ecke, um etwas zu essen. 

"Also, wir – Duncan, Jez und ich – haben jetzt etwa zweihundert Namen und Adressen, die wir noch überprüfen müssen. Die Mitbewohner und Arbeitskollegen waren sehr redselig. Besonders Miss Tashimi hatte wohl ein sehr reges Liebesleben, aber von irgenwo müssen ihre Kummerkastenweisheiten ja gekommen sein..... Ansonsten nichts neues."

"Bei mir auch nicht," gestand Jez. "Ich habe mich mit den entsprechenden Leuten unterhalten, aber nach den Bewährungsauflagen darf natürlich keiner eine Schußwaffe oder überhaupt eine Waffe besitzen. Ebenso natürlich hat todsicher jeder von ihnen irgendwo eine versteckt. Der Richter hat die Durchsuchungsbefehle schon bewilligt, ich mache mich morgen dran."

"Duncan?"

"Nichts. Die Alibis, die ich heute geschafft habe, sind hieb-und stichfest. Die anderen muß ich morgen überprüfen."

"Tja, die Jungs und Mädels in Quantico waren sehr freundlich und höflich, konnten mir aber auch nicht wesentlich weiter helfen. Ich habe ihnen die Daten gegeben und sie schicken mir die Ergebnisse, sobald sie welche haben. Aber das Labor hat sich gemeldet. Mit dem Dreck auf dem Teppich können wir, wie erwartet, keinen Blumentopf gewinnen, es ist ganz gewöhnlicher londoner Straßendreck, aber der Schuh, der ihn ins Wohnzimmer getragen hat, besitzt Schuhgröße sechundvierzig. Wir können also weiterhin von einem männlichen Täter mit einer Körpergröße von mindestens einem Meter fünfundachtzig ausgehen. Die Fasern sind aus Baumwolle und Synthetik, schwarz, so wie sie auch bei Polizeiuniformen verwendet werden."

"Wenn er Polizist ist, erklärt das auch, warum ihm die Opfer bereitwillig die Türen öffnen," meinte Kate.

"Scheiße, hatten wir das nicht schonmal?" fragte Jez.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und sie dachte alle an die Apostel-Morde, die London vor ein paar Jahren in Atem gehalten hatten. Sie hatten dabei einen Freund und Kollegen verloren, den sie alle gemocht und respektiert hatten. Niemand hätte je für möglich gehalten, daß er elf so grausame Morde hatte begehen können. Er war völlig abgedreht gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte das bemerkt. Die Schuld lastete noch immer schwer auf ihnen. Ein weiterer Punkt, der sie alle verband. Sogar Duncan und Jez. 

Kate blätterte in ihren Unterlagen. 

"Ein paar Polizisten waren in beiden Gebäuden am gleichen Tag, aber das ist in dieser Gegend nichts Ungewöhnliches. Da gibt es öfter Probleme."

"Wir überprüfen sie trotzdem."

"Klar."

"Und keine Panik, okay? Die Fasern können von einer Polizeiuniform stammen, müssen aber nicht. So ein Stoff wird für viele Sachen verwendet. Und selbst wenn ein Kollege in der Wohnung war, heißt das noch nicht, daß er auch der Täter ist."

"Nächste Frage," meinte Duncan. "Was sagen wir der Presse?"

"Wie immer so wenig wie möglich. Wir können keine Bevölkerungsgruppe warnen, weil wir nicht wissen, vor wem und vor was! Was ist sein Motiv? Was treibt ihn an? Haben wir irgendeinen Killer, der die letzten paar Jahre eingesperrt war und nach dem gleichen Muster vorgegangen ist?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln. Red dachte kurz nach.

"Ich werde bei Gelegenheit die Quanticos fragen. Ihre Datenbank ist größer als unsere."

Wieder herrschte einen Augenblick Stille, bis Kate meinte: "Wißt ihr, wir brauchen das, was wir immer nicht haben: Zeit."  
  
****************************  
  
Es wurde Oktober.

"WAS?? Wir sollen WAS???"

Red explodierte beinahe vor Empörung. Jez, Kate und Duncan sahen zu Superintendend Baker, der Reds Wutausbruch gelassen beobachtete.

"Die Akte als vorläufig ungelöst schließen, Chiefinspector," wiederholte er ruhig. "Red, die Morde an Yamamoto und Tashimi sind ein halbes Jahr her und seit dem hat es keine neuen mehr gegeben, die in dieses Muster passen."

"Das heißt, er macht Pause!"

"Das heißt, ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich geirrt! Irgendjemand hatte was gegen eine von beiden und hat sie einfach verwechselt. Sehen doch auf den ersten Blick alle gleich aus, diese Asiatinnen. Beim zweiten Versuch hat's dann hingehauen. Es war keine Serie, Red, es war ein ganz normaler Mord."

"Sagen Sie das so auch der Presse, Superintendend?" knirschte Red. "Sagen Sie das so den Familien der Opfer?"

Baker wandte sich zur Tür. 

"Sehen Sie's ein, Red! Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, sei's drum! Delegieren Sie den Fall – an Warren von mir aus - und kümmern Sie sich um den Mörder von Richter Ashley-Pitt! Das ist wichtiger."

Er verließ das Büro. 

"ARSCHLOCH!" schrie Red so laut, daß man ihn bestimmt noch zwei Straßen weiter hörte. Baker öffnete die Tür nochmal und sagte lächelnd: "Übrigens, Ihr Besuch bei Dr. Bellows steht malwieder an."

Damit schloß er die Tür. Leise. Red sah aus wie ein Dampfdrucktopf kurz vor der Explosion. 

"Kommt!" sagte Kate plötzlich. "Wir gehen in den nächsten Pub und saufen uns einen an. Ich finde, das ist jetzt genau das richtige."

Sie hakte sich bei Red ein und zog ihn mit sich.

"Irgendwie hat er recht," murmelte Duncan. "Sehen alle ziemlich gleich aus, die Schlitzaugen."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry. Es war etwas kurz. Ich habe das richtige Maß noch nicht raus, aber ich arbeite daran. :) I.


	4. 4 Kapitel

A/N: Ein neues Kapitel. :) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch immer noch. I.

4. Kapitel

Für den Mord an Richter Ashley-Pitt brauchten Red, Jez und Kate keine vier Wochen. Nachdem er den Kater überwunden hatte, hatte Red die Fälle von Yamamoto und Tashimi tatsächlich an Duncan abgegeben, der versprochen hatte, noch ein wenig nachzubohren. Den Richter hatte seine eigene Ehefrau vergiftet, weil er sich nicht nur an dem blutjungen Kinder- mädchen vergriffen hatte, sondern auch an der eigenen Tochter. Die Beweise waren unwider- legbar und Red fragte sich, wie der Königliche Gerichtshof Ihrer Majastät diese Geschichte zu verharmlosen gedachte. Nun, vermutlich bekam wenigstens Mrs. Ashley-Pitt mildernde Umstände. Sie hatte jedenfalls dreiviertel des Königreichs auf ihrer Seite. Red schrieb gerade den Abschlußbericht, als sein Telephon klingelte. Verärgert sah er auf die Uhr. Er brauchte nur noch zwei Zeilen und seine Frau Susan wartete zu Hause auf ihn. Sie waren um halb zehn zu einer Vernissage eingeladen. Das Telephon klingelte erneut. Seufzend hob er ab.

"Metcalfe!"

"Eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht."

"Duncan?"

"Die Gute ist, daß du Baker gehörig ans Bein pinkeln kannst."

Red ahnte Furchtbares.

"Die Schlechte ist, es ist doch eine Serie. Wood, Ecke Borroughs."

"Gib mir zwanzig Minuten!"  
  
***  
  
"Wer?" fragte Red, als er mit Jez und Kate am Tatort ankam.

"Aoki Takeshi, dreißig Jahre, Postbotin, Japanerin, fünf Schüsse in der Rücken, wie gehabt."

"Verdammter Mist!"

"Ja. Die Presse wird sich überschlagen. Mal sehen, wie Baker das hinkriegt."

"Spuren?"

"Noch nicht. Aber vielleicht finden ja Jez, der Wunderhengst, und seine kleine Stute was."

"Halt' die Klappe, Duncan!"

Red lief langsam in der Wohnung auf und ab. Warum tat jemand sowas? So völlig ohne Zusammenhang. Anscheinend war es nichts Persönliches. Der Täter schien seine Opfer vorher nichtmal sonderlich gut zu kennen. Nach welchen Kriterien wählte er sie aus? Weiblich, dreißig Jahre alt, Asiatin bzw. gezielt Japanerin ...Darüber hinaus schien es ihm egal zu sein, ob veheiratet oder nicht, welchen Beruf sie hatte, ob sie nett oder nicht nett war, reich oder arm ...Und sie hatten noch immer keinen brauchbaren Anhaltspunkt, was eine Identifizierung des Killers ermöglichen konnte, selbst wenn sie einen Verdächtigen hätten, was bis jetzt definitiv nicht der Fall war. Keine DNS...Plötzlich fiel Red etwas auf. Eine Straßenkarte von London erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge. Die Bow-Street, die South- Hampton-Road und Wood, Ecke Borroughs waren alles Straßen in ein und demselben Bezirk: Highgate. Bis jetzt war noch kein Mord außerhalb dieses Bereichs begangen worden. Und beim letzten mal ...

"JEZ! KATE! DUNCAN!"

Sie liefen zu ihm.

"Macht mir eine Liste von allen Uniformierten, die Highgate als festen Bezirk haben! Egal, ob Polizisten, Postboten, Milchmänner, Militärs, alle, die eine Uniform tragen! Und fordert noch Leute an! Im April waren es zwei in einer Nacht, diesmal werden es wohl auch zwei sein, wenn nicht sogar drei oder mehr. Vielleicht hat er inzwischen Geschmack an der Sache gefunden."

Sie trennten sich, um seinen Befehlen möglichst schnell nachzukommen. Zeit war immer der entscheidende Faktor.  
  
***  


Jez stand auf der inzwischen wieder regennassen Straße, dicht neben Kate, und befragte die Hausbewohner und die Umstehenden, die sich mittlerweile um die Absperrung angesammelt hatten, ob sie irgendwas Auffälliges oder Verdächtiges bemerkt hatten in der letzten Zeit. Viel kam dabei allerdings nicht heraus, denn die meisten waren berufstätig und nicht den ganzen Tag zu Hause. 

"Danke, Mr. Breckenridge," sagte er schließlich zu dem Lebensmittelhändler, der seinen Laden direkt gegenüber von Aoki Takeshis Haus hatte, und so einen ungehinderten Blick darauf, wer dort ein und aus ging. "Wir kommen bestimmt nochmal auf Sie zurück."

"Gern, Junge. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie mich finden."

"Ja." 

Jez lächelte freundlich und wandte sich dann der nächsten Person zu. 

"Guten Abend, M'am. Ich bin..."

Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken. 

"Piper!" 

Er keuchte es mehr, als daß er es sagte. Schlagartig waren acht Jahre seines Lebens verschwunden und er sah wieder zwei reglose Körper auf dem Linoleumboden und das Blut an seinen Händen...Jez schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder zu verscheuchen.

"Piper..." wiederholte er wie in Trance. Er konnte sie nur anstarren. 

"Jez," sagte sie ruhig, wirkte aber mindestens so überrascht wie er. "Hallo."

So standen sie sich einen Moment gegenüber, ohne zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. Piper schien so verlegen zu sein wie Jez sich fühlte, obwohl es dazu eigentlich nicht den geringsten Grund gab. Oder vielleicht auch doch. So vieles war damals geschehen, was er noch nicht verarbeitet oder sich auch nur bewußt gemacht hatte. Jez fragte sich, ob Piper dieses unerwartete Wiedersehen genau so irritierte wie ihn. Er fühlte sich auf jeden Fall verpflichtet, diese Stille zu brechen, also fragte er: "Wie ...geht's dir denn so?"

"Ach," antwortete sie verlegen, "am liebsten gut."

Er mußte lachen. Sie lachte ebenfalls.

"Was machst du jetzt?" fragte Jez weiter.

"Komm mich besuchen, wenn du Zeit hast," bat sie und reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. "Ich meine natürlich nur, wenn du willst!" setzte sie hastig hinzu.

"Ja!" rief er schnell. "Ja, sicher. Ich kann nur noch nicht genau sagen wann, weil..." Er deutete mit einer ausholenden Geste auf die Umstehenden. "Weißt du?"

"Ja, ich verstehe."

Jez wußte, sie tat es. Piper lächelte scheu.

"Bis bald, Jez."

"Bis bald, Piper."

Sie wandte sich um und lief davon. Kate kaute nachdenklich auf einem Zahnstocher herum und trat zu ihrem Kollegen. 

"Wer war das?"

Jez sah der jungen Frau noch immer hinterher.

"Piper. Piper Williams. Ich kenne sie von früher." 

Jez schwieg einen Moment und erinnerte sich an das Blut, die Waffe und den Zeitpunkt, an dem Piper aufgehört hatte zu atmen. 

"Aus einem anderen Leben," murmelte er leise, dann riß er sich zusammen und schob Pipers Karte in seine Jackentasche. "Na los! Weiter im Text! Wir wollen ja irgendwann fertig werden.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry. Das nächste Kapitel wird VIEL länger. Ich versprech's! I.


	5. 5 Kapitel

A/N: Laut ff.net darf ich ja dreimal pro Tag updaten, also kommt jetzt auch gleich das gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz lange Kapitel 5. :) Und keine Angst, Sara. Ich verspreche, daß ich "Schatten des Westens" nicht vergesse. Ganz bestimmt nicht. I.

5. Kapitel

"Yoko "Breathless" Komoto, dreißig, "exotische Tänzerin", fünf Schüsse in den Rücken."

Jez hängte ein Photo der insgesamt vierten Frau, deren Tod sie nicht hatten verhindern können, an die Wand zu den anderen Opfern. Red hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte finster die Bilder an. Jez stellte sich neben ihn. 

"Wo sind Kate und Duncan?"

"Kate schreibt noch an der Liste und Duncan redet mit der Presse."

"Gut."

Als hätte sie auf ihr Stichwort gewartet, betrat die junge Detective-Sergeant mit Duncan den Raum. 

"Ich hasse Listen und Listen hassen mich," meinte sie, setzte sich und legte ein paar Blätterstapel auf den Tisch. "Das sind besagte Listen. Für jeden von uns eine. Und tausend weitere Ausdrucke für alle, die uns helfen werden."

"Danke, Kate," sagte Red. "Wir suchen einen Mann zwischen ...tja, genau das wissen wir nicht. Lassen wir die Alterssache erstmal außer Acht! Wir suchen einen Mann, der vermutlich eine Uniform trägt, rassistische Neigungen hat, aber sie nicht unbedingt offen zeigt. Vielleicht ist er sogar mit einer Asiatin liiert und lebt so seine Frustration aus? Wenn er das "I'm back" selber an die Wand geschrieben hat, ist er, laut unseren Schriftexperten Rechtshänder..."

"Wie so ziemlich fünfundneunzig Prozent aller Londoner," warf Duncan ein.

"...Er hat dabei einen handelsüblichen Pinsel und Fabe benutzt, sodaß uns weder das eine noch das andere irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte liefert. Er ist den Opfern entweder bekannt oder auf alle Fälle scheint er vertrauenswürdig, wie etwa ein Polizist, denn keine der Türen wurde aufgebrochen. Sie haben ihn reingelassen." 

"Wir checken immer noch alle Verwandten und Bekannten, ob eventuell ein Zusammenhang zwischen einem von ihnen und den Opfern besteht," sagte Jez. "Bis jetzt allerdings ohne Erfolg."

Red nickte und fuhr fort: "Wir brauchen ein Motiv! Das, was ich eben sagte, mit dem Frustration ausleben und so, war eigentlich Quatsch, denn keiner dieser Morde ist irgendwie sexuell gekennzeichnet. Darin stimmen wir doch bis jetzt alle überein, nicht wahr?"

Er sah sein Team an und alle nickten.

"Gut. Wenn ein Täter seine Unzufriedenheit oder seine Frustration abreagiert, dann sehen die Opfer anders aus. Sie werden vergewaltigt, erniedrigt, gedemütigt, verstümmelt, gefoltert, irgendwas, aber nicht einfach so erschossen. Was übersehen wir? Es ist eine Serie. Immer der gleiche M.O., aber wo ist das Muster? Erkennt ihr eins? Wo ist der Zusammenhang? Es sind alles dreißigjährige Asiatinnen, die sich nicht gegenseitig kannten und nicht derselben Berufsgruppe oder einem Verein angehörten. Wenn man sich mal die Mühe macht, genau hinzusehen," Reds Blick streifte Duncan, "dann waren sich die Toten nichtmal besonders ähnlich. Kein Zeitlimit! Arbeitet eure Listen durch und haltet mich auf dem Laufenden! Sobald ich es für notwendig halte, daß wir uns wieder treffen, rufe ich euch an."

"Ist gut," sagte Kate und stand auf. 

Duncan tat es ihr gleich. Beide liefen zur Tür und auch Red erhob sich, nur Jez blieb gedankenversunken auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Bevor Red die Tür zu seinem Büro von außen schloß, fragte er höflich: "Festgewachsen?"

Jez blickte auf.

"Hm? Oh! Nein. Entschuldige." 

Er stand auf, griff nach seiner Jacke und folgte Red auf den Gang. Red schloß sein Büro ab. 

"Was ist los, Jez?"

Sie liefen nebeneinander den Flur hinunter.

"Erinnerst du dich an Piper?"

"Piper Williams? Natürlich! Sie war ein liebes Mädchen. Schwer zu vergessen, besonders nach der Sache mit ihrem Freund, der sein vorzeitiges, aber doch höchst verdientes Ableben ja wohl dir verdankt. Wie sollte ich mich nicht daran erinnern? Sag' nicht, du hast deswegen immer noch Schuldgefühle!"

"Sie war gestern Wood, Ecke Borroughs."

"Piper??"

"Hm."

Red blieb stehen und hielt Jez am Arm fest.

"Und wieso hast du sie nicht zu mir gebracht?! Vielleicht hätte ich gerne mit ihr geredet? Ich habe sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!"

"Ja. Genau wie ich. Seit acht Jahren, vier Monaten, zwei Wochen und drei Tagen."

Red stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Was hat sie gesagt?"

Jez zuckte die Schultern.

"Nicht viel. Es geht ihr gut. Ich ...Wir sollen sie mal besuchen, wenn wir Zeit haben."

"Geh' schon!"

"Was?"

"Was stehst du hier noch rum? Geh' sie besuchen! Gleich!"

"Red, das kann ich nicht. Wir haben ein Haufen Arbeit und ..."

"Und einen Haufen Leute. Wenn du mal ein paar Stunden nicht da bist, fällt das niemandem auf. – Ausgenommen Kate."

Red schmunzelte.

"Sag', du willst nicht, du kannst nicht oder du hast Angst, aber schieb's nicht auf die Zeit und die Arbeit, Clifton! Nimm Kate oder Duncan mit, wenn du dir selbst nicht traust, aber geh' zu ihr! Ich glaube, du solltest diese Sache endlich klären, auf die eine oder andere Art."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

"Oh, doch! Das weißt du verdammt genau. Du bist ja immer noch da. Verschwinde! Und grüß' sie von mir!"

Red ließ ihn einfach stehen. Jez blickte zu Boden. Red hatte verdammt leicht reden.  
  
***  
  
"Bitte erklär' mir nochmal, was genau wir hier wollen."

Kate lief mit Jez die Stufen zu "Prof. Dr. Kensingtons Heim für mißhandelte Kinder und Jugendliche" hinauf.

"Piper besuchen," antwortete Jez.

"Ah ja."

Sie betraten das riesige viktorianische Haus und wurden von Stille empfangen. Die Dame, die hinter dem Schreibtisch in der großen, hohen Empfangshalle saß, sah ihnen abwartend entgegen.

"Guten Tag, M'am," sagte Jez artig. "Ich bin Detective-Inspector Clifton und das ist meine Kollegin Detective-Sergeant Beauchamp. Wir suchen Piper Williams."

Die Dame lächelte plötzlich, als hätte Jez das richtige Code-Wort benutzt.

"Ah ja. Dr. Williams sagte bereits, daß Sie vielleicht vorbei kommen würden. Sie finden sie im ersten Stock, im Aufenthaltsraum."

"Ah...Moment!" meinte Jez. "Doktor Williams?"

Die Dame zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Ja. Sie sagten doch Piper Williams, oder?"

"Ja, M'am."

"Piper Williams ist Dr. Psych. Sie haben sie länger nicht gesehen, nicht wahr?"

"Ahm...ja, M'am. Vollkommen richtig. Vielen Dank."

Jez lief zur Treppe, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Kate ihm folgte. Piper hatte Psychologie studiert??

"Erzählst du mir jetzt, woher du sie kennst?"

"Sie war mal Officer bei uns," antwortete Jez abwesend. "Das muß der Aufenthaltsraum sein."

Er öffnete die Tür. Mindestens hundert Augenpaare starrten ihnen stumm und mißtrauisch entgegen. Alle Altersgruppen waren vertreten. Die Kleinsten mochten drei, vier Jahre alt sein, die Ältesten mußten unter achtzehn sein, sonst durften sie nicht hier sein. "Jugendlich" endete bei achtzehn. Piper kam auf ihn zu, sie trug einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm, der sich schutzsuchend an sie schmiegte. Ihm fehlten büschelweise Haare und im Gesicht und auf den Armen hatte er zahlreiche Schrammen, Blutergüsse und Wunden, die für Jez verdammt nach Zigarettenkippen aussahen. 

"Jez! Schön, daß du kommen konntest. Guten Tag, Miss...?"

"Kate Beauchamp, Detective-Sergeant. Kate reicht."

"Fein, dann...Guten Tag, Kate. Ich bin Piper."

Über ihre Schulter rief sie: "Entspannt euch wieder! Das sind Freunde!"

Fast augenblicklich setzte das bei solchen Menschenmengen übliche Gemurmel wieder ein.

"Tut mir leid," sagte sie dann wieder zu den zwei Polizisten. "Sie haben viel durchgemacht und sind ängstlich und mißtrauisch. Kommt! Wir können uns da hinten hinsetzen. Damian!"

Ein junger Mann kam zu ihr gelaufen.

"Sei so lieb und kümmere dich ein bißchen um Matty, ja?"

"Klar, Piper. Na, dann komm mal zu Papa, Kleiner!"

Damian nahm den Jungen vorsichtig aus Pipers Armen. Sie küßte das Kind sanft auf die Stirn und murmelte: "Bis nachher, Schätzchen."

"Wer hat ihm das angetan?" fragte Kate.

"Seine Eltern."

Piper seufzte.

"Er ist zwar schon ein paar Monate hier, aber immer noch völlig fertig. Aber ein lieber kleiner Kerl. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so. Wir werden jedenfalls alles dafür tun. Kaffee? Tee?"

"Tee, danke," entschied sich Jez.

Piper lächelte.

"Dann gehen wir doch besser in die Küche. Tee sollte man frisch machen."

Sie lief voraus. Kate musterte ihre schlanke Gestalt. Wieso machte Jez bloß so ein Drama um seine offensichtliche Ex-Freundin? Sie war jung, hübsch, offenbar intelligent und nett. Also?

Die Küche des Heims war klein und gemütlich.

"Setzt euch!" sagte Piper und ging an einen der Schränke, um den Tee zu holen. Während sie Wasser aufsetzte, erkundigte sich Kate: "Kochen Sie hier für alle Kinder?"

Piper lachte weich.

"Nein. Das ist nur eine Miniküche für Kleinigkeiten zwischendurch. Die Großküche ist unten im Keller eingerichtet. Müßten wir hier Essen machen, dann wären die ersten schon wieder hungrig, sobald die letzten ihr Essen gekriegt hätten."

"Wieviele Kinder leben hier?"

"Zwischen dreihundert und dreihundertfünfzig. Das schwankt immer etwas. Diejenigen, die volljährig werden, dürfen wir leider aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht hier behalten und müssen sie dann abgeben oder einfach ziehen lassen. Die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, daß das meistens nicht gut geht, also geben wir ihnen die Adresse von befreundeten Psychologen oder Kliniken und sagen ihnen, daß sie sich regelmäßig dort melden sollen, und sei es nur, um zu reden. Die ganz hoffnungslosen Fälle weisen wir in Pflegeheime oder psychiatrische Anstalten ein."

Piper lächelte wieder.

"Gott sei Dank ist das nur ein kleiner Teil. Die meisten fangen sich wieder im Lauf der Zeit, die sie bei uns verbringen. Was für Tee möchten Sie, Kate?"

"Schwarzen," antwortete die junge Frau verblüfft und Piper lachte leise.

"Und was für welchen?"

Kate sah verständnislos und hilfesuchend zu Jez. Der grinste breit.

"Piper hat mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Schwarzteesorten, wenn nicht noch mehr. Für sie ist Teetrinken keine Nahrungsaufnahme, sondern eine Lebenseinstellung. Für mich wie immer, Süße."

"In Ordnung. Kommen Sie her, Kate!"

Kate stand auf und stellte sich neben Piper.

"Hier in diesen Dosen ist alles Tee. Der Name steht drauf. Schnuppern Sie sich durch! Der, der für Sie am verlockendsten duftet, den nehmen Sie."

Kate starrte in das Regal. Das waren keine zwanzig Teedosen, sondern mindestens hundert. 

"Ah...Was trinkt ihr zwei denn?"

"Ceylon Uva Blairlomond highgrown," antwortete Piper. "Davon konnten mich auch meine Kung-Fu- und Meditationslehrer nicht abbringen. Ich kann mit grünem Tee einfach nichts anfangen."

"Kung-Fu- und Meditationslehrer?" fragte Jez.

"Ja. Habe ich neben dem Studium gemacht. Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, daß ich Dr. Psych. bin."

"Die nette Dame im Foyer hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht."

Piper füllte Tee in den Filter und grinste.

"Mrs. Woodrow, ja. Sie war gar nicht begeistert, als ich ihr sagte, daß eventuell ein paar Polizisten vorbei schauen würden."

"Wieso? Hat sie was ausgefressen?"

Piper lachte laut und Jez bemerkte, wie sehr ihn dieses Geräusch beruhigte. Nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht vor acht Jahren, hatte er nicht gewußt, ob sie je wieder würde lachen können.

"Mrs. Woodrow??? Die Frau hat noch nichtmal einen Strafzettel wegen falschen Parkens! Nein. Sie mag es nur einfach nicht, wenn "ihre" Kinder durch die Staatsgewalt beunruhigt werden. Deswegen habe ich sie schonmal vorgewarnt und ihr gesagt, daß ihr nicht offiziell kommt, sondern lediglich, um mich zu besuchen. Wie sieht's aus, Kate?"

"Was?"

"Welcher Tee?"

"Oh! Ach, ich...ich glaube, ich trinke einfach bei euch mit."

"Okay."

"Woher wußtest du, daß ich nicht alleine komme?" fragte Jez.

Piper zuckte die Schultern, während sie das kochende Wasser über den Tee goss.

"Nur so ein Gefühl."

"Ich soll dich von Red grüßen."

Piper stellte den Küchenwecker und lächelte.

"Danke. Wie geht es ihm?"

"So wie immer. Er raucht zuviel, trinkt zuviel, wiegt zuviel und hat zuviel Streß."

Piper zog besorgt die Brauen zusammen.

"Das klingt aber nicht gut."

"Wir passen schon auf ihn auf," sagte Jez beruhigend. "Mach' dir keine Gedanken!"

Piper verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an die Anrichte. 

"Und wie geht es euch?"

"Gut," antwortete Jez. "Von meinem üblichen Problem mal abgesehen, bin ich in Bestform."

Seltsamerweise schien Piper genau zu wissen, was er meinte, denn sie kicherte.

"Hast du es noch immer nicht geschafft, deine Streitereien mit Duncan in den Griff zu kriegen?"

Kate hob die Brauen. Die Kleine kannte sogar Duncan?

"Was soll ich sagen?" Jez lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Er ist ein Arsch."

Piper nickte.

"Das ist er. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, daß er bis jetzt wohl nicht viel Grund dazu hatte, keiner zu sein."

"Daß seine Ehe kaputtgegangen ist, war allein seine Schuld!"

"Es ist nie die Schuld eines einzelnen, wenn eine Ehe scheitert, Jez. Aber ich gebe zu, seine Spielsucht hat alles kompliziert. Hat er das inzwischen auf die Reihe gekriegt?"

"Er sagt ja."

"Telephoniert er oft? Muß er oft plötzlich weg? Hört er Radio oder klebt er plötzlich am Fernseher, wenn Rennergebnisse verlesen werden? Achtet darauf!"

Der Tee klingelte und Piper fischte den Teefilter raus, dann goss sie jedem eine Tasse ein und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. 

"Was beschäftigt Sie, Kate?"

"Nichts."

Piper lächelte.

"Ein Pfund in die Lügenkasse! Und nochmal: Was beschäftigt Sie, Kate?"

"Naja..." Kate setzte ihre Tasse ab. "Sie reden mit Jez, als würden Sie ihn schon ewig kennen. Sie kennen offenbar auch Red und Duncan recht gut. Und...Naja, ich arbeite mit ihnen inzwischen schon vier Jahre, aber nie hat einer von ihnen Sie erwähnt. Und jetzt plötzlich...Gestern Abend, Wood, Ecke Borroughs, dachte ich, Jez hätte ein Gespenst gesehen."

Auch Piper setzte ihre Tasse ab.

"In gewisser Weise hat er das auch."

Sie sah zu Jez.

"Du hast es ihr nicht erzählt?"

Jez schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Piper nickte leicht.

"Okay, dann erzähle ich meinen Teil."

Sie fügte dem nichts hinzu, aber Jez wirkte erleichtert. Piper trank einen kleinen Schluck Tee und atmete tief durch.

"Vor neun einhalb Jahren schloß ich mein Abitur erfolgreich ab und faßte den Entschluß, eine Karriere bei der Mordkommission von Scotland Yard einzuschlagen. Ich wurde aufgenommen und damals noch Inspector Red Metcalfe zugeteilt."

Piper lächelte kurz in Erinnerung daran. Jez fragte sich unwilkürlich, ob ihr der Moment, in dem sie sich das erstemal gesehen hatten, genauso im Gedächtnis geblieben war wie ihm.

"Alle waren wirklich sehr freundlich und geduldig mit mir," fuhr Piper fort, "obwohl ich sowas von naiv war!! Kate, das können Sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwartet, geschweige denn, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Das erstemal, als ich einen Tatort besichtigte, mußte ich mich mehrmals übergeben." Sie seufzte leise. "Duncan war damals eigentlich ziemlich nachsichtig, obwohl er sich mit Sicherheit gedacht hat: Was für eine hysterische Kuh! Aber naja....."

"Du...Ich meine, Sie mußten mit Duncan Warren an Ihren ersten Tatort??" fragte Kate entsetzt. "Mein Beileid!"

"Danke. Und bleiben Sie ruhig beim Du, wenn Sie möchten. Okay, wo war ich? Ach ja!...Ich war vollkommen unerfahren und tödlich naiv, aber nachdem ich mich erstmal an die Leichen gewöhnt hatte, gefiel mir meine Arbeit und mich interessierte alles, was damit zu tun hatte."

"Du hast schnell gelernt," warf Jez leise ein.

Piper sah ihn an und wieder hatte Kate das Gefühl, daß die beiden mehr waren als alte Bekannte.

"Danke." 

Piper sammelte sich kurz.

"Ein Jahr lang ging alles gut. Das einzige, was sich nach und nach als Problem herausstellte, war mein..." 

Piper presste die Lippen zusammen. Offenbar fiel es ihr schwer, darüber zu reden.

"...mein Freund Randy. Hatte ich erwähnt, daß ich damals kaum über Selbstbewußtsein oder generell irgendeine Art von Selbstwertgefühl verfügte? Nein? Nun, es war so. Randy war ein halbkrimineller Irrer und Schläger, der nicht selten aus völlig nichtigen Gründen auf mich einprügelte."

Piper ballte die Fäuste.

"Heute würde ich jeden, der mich so behandelt, achtkantig aus der Wohnung werfen, aber damals..."

Ihre Hände entspannten sich wieder.

"Damals war ich froh, jemanden zu haben, der mich liebte und bei mir blieb, obwohl ich doch so dumm und unfähig war."

"Du warst nie dumm und unfähig!" rief Jez heftig, und Piper griff automatisch nach seiner Hand.

"Jetzt weiß ich das, Jez. Aber damals erschien es mir wie ein Wunder, daß Randy mich noch nicht einfach fallengelassen hatte."

Sie ließ Jez' Hand wieder los.

"Jedenfalls benutzte ich die üblichen Ausreden wie gestolpert, hingefallen, nicht aufgepaßt, gegen eine Tür gelaufen...Keiner glaubte mir, aber solange ich bei meiner Aussage blieb, konnten sie ja nichts machen. Nur Duncan fragte mich einmal, als ich wieder behauptete,ich wäre gegen eine Tür gelaufen: `ne Tür namens Randy? Aber ich schwieg weiter."

Piper blickte auf den Tisch.

"Eines nachts eskalierte die Situation. Randy und ich, wir haben uns das erstemal wirklich gestritten. Ja, wir uns. Ich gab tatsächlich Widerworte, aber heute weiß ich nichtmal mehr, worüber wir uns gestritten haben." 

Ihr Blick strafte ihre Worte Lügen. Sie wußte es noch ganz genau, Kate sah es ihr an. Und Jez ebenso, aber beide fragten nicht.

"Ich hatte zwar auf der Polizeischule Selbstverteidigung und all' das gelernt, aber wenn Randy zuschlug,..." Sie schloß die Augen. "Gott,...Es war als hätte mich ein Vorschlag- hammer getroffen. Ich sah nur noch Sterne. Außerdem, es war eine Sache, Randy zu wider- sprechen, aber ihn anzugreifen eine ganz andere. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich in die Garderobe flog und die Stange, an der alle unsere Jacken hingen, mit mir zu Boden riß. Randy setzte sofort nach und ...Es war nur so ein Gefühl, aber ich glaube, so ein Gefühl hat man immer, wenn man genau weiß, daß es wirklich ernst wird. Ich wußte plötzlich ganz genau, Randy würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht irgendwas dagegen tat. Aber inzwischen hatte er mir schon so viele Knochen gebrochen, daß ich nichtmal mehr alleine stehen konnte. Ich war wirklich fix und fertig und an dem Punkt, an dem ich mir sagte: Warum eigentlich nicht? Laß' ihn dich töten, dann hast du's wenigstens hinter dir. Aber diesem Gedanken folgte der unbändige Wunsch zu leben, der die meisten Selbstmörder dazu treibt, ihr Vorhaben aufzuge- ben und einfach weiterzumachen, falls sie noch umkehren können. Wenn man von einer Brücke gesprungen ist, wird das nämlich schwierig. Wie dem auch sei, egal, wie gerne wir sterben wollen, kurz, bevor es wirklich soweit ist, wehren wir uns dagegen, mit aller Kraft. Ich hatte damals meine Uniformjacke mit mir gerissen und sie lag vor mir. Irgendwie angelte ich mein Handy daraus hervor und rief den ersten Menschen an, der mir in den Sinn kam."

Sie hob den Blick.

"Jez. Ich konnte ihm nicht viel sagen, ich verstand mich nichtmal selber, aber er verständigte Red und Duncan und alle anderen, die dann angestürmt kamen und mich retteten. Jez, Red und Duncan brachten mich damals ins Krankenhaus, nachdem klar war, daß der Krankenwagen zu spät kommen würde. Danach...Naja, danach war alles anders. Ich erholte mich langsam, sah mich aber außerstande, die Polizeiarbeit weiterzumachen. Ich wollte lieber Menschen helfen, denen es so oder ähnlich ergangen war wie mir. Ich begann, Psychologie zu studieren, machte meinen Doktor und tja...Jetzt bin ich hier."

"Du hast dich nie wieder bei Jez oder den anderen gemeldet?"

"Nein," sagte Piper leise. "Tut mir leid, Jez, aber ich ...ich konnte einfach nicht. Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun, oder mit dem, was du getan hast, ich schwöre es, aber ...Ich mußte erstmal wieder zu mir selbst finden. Und dann gab es hier so viel zu tun. Ich war so abgelenkt und hatte einfach keine Zeit."

Jez lächelte schief.

"Ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst. Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen."

Kate sah Jez an.

"Was hast du denn getan?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Sie hat gesagt, es hatte nichts zu tun, mit dem, was du getan hast. Was hast du getan, Jez?"

Bevor Jez antworten konnte, betraten zwei Männer den Raum, der eine blond, der andere dunkelhaarig. 

"Piper?"

Sie sprang auf.

"James! Großer Gott, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen! Ist es etwa schon soweit?"

"Leider ja. Bitte entschuldige, Kleines. Josh und ich, wir wußten nicht, daß du Besuch hast."

"Und wenn schon! Glaubst du, ich würde euch gehen lassen, ohne mich von euch zu verab-schieden?"

Josh, der Dunkelhaarige, umarmte Piper lächelnd.

"Es war mir eine absolute Ehre und ein großes Vergnügen, dich kennenzulernen, Kleine."

Piper lachte.

"Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, Jamie. Er klingt schon fast wie ein Engländer."

"Hey," murmelte Josh in ihre langen, weichen Haare. "Kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden."

Piper lachte nur noch mehr und Josh ließ sie grinsend wieder los.

"Ich schreibe dir lauter E-Mails, Süße."

"Ich verlasse mich darauf, Großer."

Josh warf James einen kurzen Blick zu und sagte dann: "Ich trage schonmal die restlichen Sachen ins Auto."

"Ja," sagte James. "Ich komme gleich nach."

Josh ging und Piper fiel James um den Hals.

"Du wirst mir sehr fehlen," flüsterte sie leise.

"Du mir auch, Piper. Aber es gibt Telephone, Computer und die Post. Und es gibt Jahresurlaub. Du weißt, wo wir wohnen. Wir kommen euch bald besuchen. Ehrenwort."

Er schob sie etwas von sich und lächelte.

"Weißt du eigentlich, daß sich viele hier fragen, wie wir so lange so eng zusammenarbeiten konnten, ohne jemals miteinander zu schlafen?"

Piper lächelte verschmitzt.

"Ein paar Minuten hast du noch."

Vom Ende der Treppe her rief Josh plötzlich: "Ich bin fertig! Brauchst du länger?"

James und Piper mußten lachen.

"Tja, das war's dann wohl," meinte sie.

James umarmte sie erneut.

"Verdammt zu ewiger Freundschaft."

"Ja."

Piper ließ ihn los.

"Ist das nicht furchtbar?"

"Ach, weißt du...?"

James küßte sie auf die Stirn.

"Es gibt Schlimmeres. Paß auf dich auf, ja?"

"Du auch auf dich. Und vor allem auf Josh, daß er keinen Unsinn macht!"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie laut genug gesprochen, daß Josh sie mitgekriegt haben mußte.

"Hey, das habe ich gehört!" kam es auch prompt und sie lachten wieder.

"Mach's gut, Piper."

"Du auch, Jamie."

Er lief davon. Piper seufzte und setzte sich wieder. Sie fing Jez' Blick auf und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Er ist schwul, Jez. Josh und James sind ein Paar. Sie ziehen gemeinsam nach Kintyre, wo James eine absolute Hammerstelle als Chefpsychologe angeboten wurde. Himmel, ich beneide den Kerl! Obwohl........Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich arbeite gerne hier. Und ich will die Kleinen nicht aufgeben. Jamie ist es auch schwergefallen, aber wir haben ihm alle gesagt, daß es Irrsinn wäre, so eine Chance nicht zu nutzen. Gott sei Dank hat sich Josh dazu entschlossen zu bleiben. Er ist Amerikaner und kommt aus Messachussetts. Aber jetzt bleibt er bei James. Die zwei sind so süß!"

Piper strahlte förmlich.

"Ja," sagte Jez. "Das...Das konnte man sehen."

"Noch Tee?"

"Nein, danke," lehnte Kate ab.

"Wer ist gestern eigentlich ermordet worden?" erkundigte sich Piper.

"Aoki Takeshi," antwortete Jez. "Du hast wohl heute noch keine Zeitung gelesen."

"Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Asiatin, ja?"

"Ja."

"So wie die zwei im April?"

"Ja."

"Eine Serie?"

"So wie's aussieht."

"Ah...Hallo?" Kate sah Jez an. "Okay, du hast ihr das Leben gerettet und offensichtlich gibt es da noch so das eine oder andere Ungeklärte zwischen euch, aber sie ist nicht mehr bei der Polizei!! Sie ist Zivilistin und du bist gerade dabei, Dienstgeheimnisse zu verraten!"

"Kate, wir haben keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt, der uns weiter bringt. Vielleicht fällt ihr etwas auf, daß uns bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen ist."

"Vielleicht, Jez, solltest du das vorher mit Red abklären!"

"Vielleicht, Kate, geht dich das gar nichts an!"

"Stop," sagte Piper. "Bitte nicht. Ich möchte natürlich helfen, wenn ich kann, Jez, aber Kate hat recht. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zum Team. Frag' vorher besser den Chiefinspector."

Jez starrte Kate finster an, schwieg jedoch. Kate wollte gerade ansetzten, um zu erklären, daß es nicht gegen Piper persönlich ging, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Piepen ertönte. Sofort sprang Piper auf. 

"Scheiße! Ein Notfall!"

Sie stürzte hinaus. Jez und Kate blieben, wo sie waren.

"Das war nicht sehr höflich, Kate."

"Das war nicht sehr klug, Jez. Vielleicht kann sie uns helfen, vielleicht nicht. Wir haben eine ganze kriminalpsychologische Abteilung und bis jetzt hat noch keiner von denen durchgeblickt, wieso also sie? Aber okay, versuchen wir's. Nur, bevor du den kompletten Fall vor einer Frau ausbreitest, die du seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hast und kaum mehr kennst, solltest du dir Reds Erlaubnis holen."

Jez stand auf. 

"Gehen wir! Ich glaube nicht, daß Piper so bald zurück kommt."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/N: Ich hasse es zu betteln, aber...BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GEBT MIR EIN BISSCHEN FEEDBACK!!!!!! * schluchz *   
Ahem...So. Jetzt geht's wieder, denke ich. * schnüff *   
Für Schreib-und sonstige Fehler bin ich übrigens ganz alleine verantwortlich. Fragen, Wünsche, Drohungen, Kritik, immer her damit! I.


	6. 6 Kapitel

A/N: Kurz und schmerzlos... I.

6. Kapitel

"Wieder da, wie ich sehe," meinte Red. "Und? Wie war's?"

"Schöne Grüße zurück."

"Danke. Was sagt sie zu dem Fall?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Ihr habt ihr nichts erzählt?"

"Nein. Kate meinte, ich soll erstmal dich fragen, ob dir das recht ist. Dienstgeheimnis und so."

"Wow. Kate denkt mit. Es ist mir recht. Hol' sie morgen in den Yard!"

"Kate?"

"Idiot! Piper."

"Sir, ja, Sir!"

"Wo ist sie?"

"In Prof. Dr. Kensingtons Heim für mißhandelte Kinder und Jugendliche. Sie hat ihren Doktor in Psychologie gemacht."

"Entschuldige, Jez. Diesmal habe ich mich wirklich mißverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich meinte Kate."

"Oh. Sie wollte sich Tee besorgen."

"Piper hat ihren Doktor in Psychologie gemacht?"

"Jepp!"

"Nicht schlecht. Gar nicht schlecht. Du hast ihr nichts gesagt, oder?"

"Okay, langsam verliere ich den Überblick. Wem habe ich wovon nichts gesagt?"

"Du hast Kate nichts von Piper gesagt und Piper nichts von dir."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Beides solltest du echt nachholen."

"Hat sich irgendwas neues ergeben, während wir weg waren?"

Red ließ zu, daß Jez auswich.

"Ja. Ein Postbote namens Jason Lively war in allen Häusern der Mordopfer, er trug natürlich eine Postbotenuniform und hat Schuhgröße sechsundvierzig."

"Habt ihr ihn verhaftet?"

"Nein. Er gibt zu, in Miss Yamamotos Wohnung gewesen zu sein. Er ist öfter in den Wohnungen der Leute, denn ab und zu hat er ein Einschreiben oder sie bieten ihm einen Tee an oder sowas. Manchmal nimmt er an, manchmal lehnt er ab."

"Aber hast du nicht gesagt, er war in allen Häusern?"

"Ja, Jez. Und ich weiß auch warum, denn er hat es mir gesagt. Es ist sein Gebiet! Er ist der Postbote von Highgate. Leider gibt es da noch Charles Pennington, den Milchmann von Highgate, die Officers Jackson, Walker, Nightley, Travers und Carruthers, die Polizisten von Highgate und etliche Schuhputzer, die auch alle Uniformen tragen und dummerweise hausieren gehen."

"Also haben wir wieder nichts."

Red seufzte.

"Nicht wirklich. Zumindest noch nicht. Das ganze wäre wirklich viel einfacher, wenn wir das Muster kennen würden. Das macht mich noch wahnsinnig!"

"Hallo, ihr zwei."

Kate betrat das Büro.

"Ich hab' noch kurz in der Pathologie reingeschaut. Sie obduzieren gerade Miss Komoto. Viel habe ich nicht gesehen, aber sie hat ein nettes Tattoo auf dem Rücken. Ein großes, rotes Herz mit einem kleinen schwarzen Teufelchen darin. Niedlich. Könnte mir glatt gefallen, aber nicht in der Größe."

"Süße, manchmal wirst du mir echt unheimlich," sagte Jez.

Kate warf ein paar Akten auf Reds Schreibtisch.

"Die Obduktionsberichte von Miss Yamamoto, Mrs. Tashimi und Miss Takeshi. Miss Komoto ist, wie ich gerade sagte, noch in Arbeit."

"Okay, danke."

Jez stand auf. 

"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Red.

"Nach Hause," antwortete Jez. "Ich nehme die Akten mit heim und lese sie mir nochmal von ganz vorne bis ganz hinten durch. Vielleicht kommt mir ja die Erleuchtung."

"Falls du Piper zufällig triffst, kannst du ihr den Kram ja mal zeigen. Vielleicht fällt ihr ja was Schlaues dazu ein. Aber erinner' sie daran, daß sie dann absolutem Stillschweigen unterliegt."

"Ich treffe Piper nicht."

Weg war er. Kate lief ihm nach.

"Jez! Jez, warte doch mal!"

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich um.

"Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

"Welche Frage?"

"Was hast du getan?"

"Wann?"

"Das, was Piper gesagt hat. Es lag nicht daran, was du getan hast. Was hast du getan? Du hast mir nicht geantwortet, weil James und Josh dazwischen kamen."

Jez sah zu Boden.

"Warum willst du das unbedingt wissen?"

"Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?"

"Ich habe ihn umgebracht."

"Wen?"

"Randy. Damals, in Pipers Wohnung."

"Na und? Er hatte sie fast totgeschlagen. Du hast in Notwehr gehandelt."

"Siehst du? Das ist genau das Problem."

"Verstehe ich nicht."

"Als Randy mich im eingetretenen Türrahmen stehen sah, da hat er den Baseballschläger weg geworfen und die Hände gehoben. Er war absolut unbewaffnet und hat aufgegeben, weil er wußte, daß hinter mir noch eine ganze Horde von bewaffneten und stinkwütenden Polizisten die Treppen rauftrampelt. Aber mir war das vollkommen egal. Ich sah Piper am Boden liegen, blutüberströmt, regungslos, ich sah sie nichtmal atmen! Und ich wußte, jeder anderen Frau, die auf Randy hereinfiel, konnte es genauso gehen. Da erst habe ich geschossen. Ich schoss mein ganzes Magazin leer, so wie wir es bei der Ausbildung gelernt haben. Red hat es gesehen, Duncan auch, aber sie haben nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Piper starb noch an Ort und Stelle, aber es gelang uns, sie wiederzubeleben und ins Krankenhaus zu bringen."

Jez hob den Blick und sah Kate an.

"Das habe ich getan."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Kate hielt ihn nicht zurück.  
  
***  


__

Jez rannte die Treppen hinauf. Hinter sich hörte er Red keuchen, aber er lief deswegen nicht langsamer. Er mußte in diese Wohnung. Jetzt! Ohne sich lange mit klingeln aufzuhalten, trat Jez die Tür ein. Randy stand über Piper gebeugt,warf den Baseballschläger zu Boden und Jez zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er schoss. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... Schließlich war das Magazin leer. Jez ließ die Waffe fallen und kniete sich neben die regungslose Piper. 

"Piper, kannst du mich hören? Piper! Gott, bitte nein..."

Sie schlug die Augen auf und lächelte schief.

"Ätsch, verarscht...," murmelte sie nahezu lautlos und starb.

Mit einem Schrei wachte Jez auf und schlug auf den Lichtschalter an seiner Nachttischlampe. Ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Oder? Unfähig, seine Angst zu beherrschen, griff Jez nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer, die auf Pipers Karte stand. 

"Williams."

Jez schloss die Augen. Es war ihre Stimme. Sie lebte also wirklich. Vor Erleichterung traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

"Hallo? Wer ist denn da?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, daß er sich noch nichtmal gemeldet hatte.

"Piper, ich bin's. Jez. Tut mit leid. Ich...wollte nur..."

Was? Was hatte er nur gewollt?

"Ich habe schlecht geträumt und mußte mich nur überzeugen, daß du noch lebst."

"Oh. Aber das weißt du. Du hast mich damals ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Du hast mich wiederbelebt. Wir haben uns heute mittag getroffen."

"Ja...Ja, natürlich. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Schlaf'...Schlaf' einfach weiter! Gute Nacht!"

Jez legte auf, bevor er sich noch weiter zum Trottel machen konnte. Sie mußte ihn für einen vollkommenen Idioten halten. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor vier. Naja...Er stand auf und ging duschen. Zwar mußte er erst um acht im Yard sein, aber an Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. 

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Jez in der Küche und nippte vorsichtig an seinem Tee. Die Begegnung mit Piper hatte ihm wieder bewußt gemacht, daß er viel lieber Tee trank als Kaffee. Als es an seiner Tür klingelte, blickte er überrascht auf. Langsam lief er zur Tür und als er neben dem Rahmen stand, fragte er: "Wer ist da?"

"Piper."

Jez öffnete.

"Piper?"

Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und Jez schloss die Tür wieder.

"Was...?"

"Du klangst fertig vorhin. Ich habe drei Mittel dagegen: Tee, den du dir – dank deiner angeborenen britischen Überlebensreflexe - schon selber gemacht hast," sie hielt einen Videofilm in die Höhe, "Nightmare before Christmas und...mich."

Jez sah sie lange an und Piper hielt seinem Blick ruhig stand. Sie veränderte ihre Haltung nicht. Seit mehr als acht Jahren bekam er diese Frau nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie beherrschte sein Denken, Handeln und Fühlen mehr als sonst irgendjemand. Sie hatten sich, seit ebenfalls mehr als acht Jahren, nicht mehr gesehen und trotzdem las sie noch immer in ihm wie in einem Buch. Er fühlte sich seltsam beruhigt, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, und irgendwie... sicher. 

"Piper, hast du einen Freund?"

Sie blinzelte überrascht.

"Nein."

"Du bist nicht in irgendeiner Weise gebunden oder verpflichtet oder sonstwas?"

"Ah...nein. Warum?"

Jez ging auf die Knie.

"Piper, willst du mich heiraten?"

Stille.

Piper starrte Jez an, aber er nahm seine Worte nicht zurück. Es war sein absoluter Ernst. Er hatte in den letzten acht Jahre, und auch davor, mit vielen Frauen geschlafen und nie auch nur ansatzweise ans Heiraten gedacht, aber bei Piper war alles anders. Er wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen – doch, natürlich auch, aber...Er wollte, daß sie bei ihm blieb! Daß sie ihn liebte und mit ihm lebte. Wenn sie nicht wollte, dann nicht, aber diese Frage würde er nie wieder einer anderen stellen, sollte Piper ablehnen.

"Ja, Jez."

Jetzt war er es, der Piper anstarrte. Sie blickte ruhig zurück.

"Bitte steh' auf," bat sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Das muß tierisch auf die Knie gehen."

Jez ließ sich von ihr helfen und erhob sich. Piper lächelte.

"Hast du noch einen Tee für mich?"

"Bedien' dich!"

Er konnte nicht glauben, daß sie wirklich ja gesagt hatte. 

"Ahm...Piper, ich..."

"Ja, Jez. Es war ein Ja. Und wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst, dann bleibt es ein Ja."

Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Jez mußte erstmal schlucken und nickte schließlich.

"Ich meine es ernst. Sehr ernst. Sonst hätte ich dir diese Frage nicht gestellt, das weißt du."

"Dann sind wir wohl jetzt verlobt."

Piper goss sich Tee ein und stolperte über seinen unsicheren Blick. Liebevoll griff sie nach seiner Hand.

"Entspann' dich, Jez! Keine Angst. Wir sind erstmal verlobt. Das können wir auch eine Weile bleiben. Wir müssen ja auch nicht gleich zusammenziehen. Laß' dir die Zeit, die du brauchst! Du kannst deine Meinung immer noch ändern. Ich würde dich sehr gerne heiraten, aber wenn du doch nicht willst, komme ich damit klar. Also, ganz locker!"

Sie lächelte.

"Und jetzt mach's dir bequem! Der Film ist phantastisch. Mit einem großen P. Oder F – je nachdem wie du's schreibst."

Sie lachte und lief zum Videorekorder, um die Kassette einzulegen.  
  
***  


Piper sah auf die Uhr und dann zu Jez. Kaum hatte der Film angefangen, war er wieder eingeschlafen. Sie lächelte. Genau das hatte sie ja bezweckt. Wenn er auch nur ansatzweise so war wie früher, dann schlief er viel zu wenig. Deswegen hatte sie einen Film gewählt, den sie liebte, der Jez aber nur mäßig interessieren würde. Piper lief langsam zu seinem Bett. Er sah so niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Wenn er wach war, sah er einfach nur spitze aus. 

"Jez," flüsterte sie und berührte ihn sanft an der Wange. "Jez, du mußt langsam aufstehen."

"Hmmmmm...was?" murmelte er verschlafen.

Piper streichelte liebevoll durch seine Haare.

"Du mußt zur Arbeit."

Jez blinzelte.

"Bin...Bin wach."

Piper schmunzelte. 

"Ja, das sieht man. Na, wenigstens bist du schon komplett angezogen und geduscht. Möchtest du was essen? Ich habe Brötchen geholt."

"Ja. Das wäre toll."

Jez war noch immer nicht so ganz da. 

"Ich dachte, du warst ein Traum."

Piper sah ihn fragend an. Jez lächelte müde.

"Ich bin froh, daß du keiner warst."

Piper lachte weich.

"Steh' endlich auf, du Held!"

Sie lief in die Küche. Jez folgte ihr wenig später.

"Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du mich begleiten," sagte er, während er sich frischen Tee eingoss. "Red meinte, du solltest dir den Fall ruhig mal ansehen, aber ich muß dich dann daran erinnern, daß du kein Sterbenswort zu irgendjemandem sagen darfst."

"In Ordnung."

"In Ordnung was, Piper?"

"In Ordnung, ich sehe mir den Fall an und in Ordnung, ich sage kein Wort zu niemandem."

"Hast du Zeit?"

"Ich komme nach, okay? Der Notfall von gestern beschäftigt mich noch etwas. Tut mir übrigens leid, daß ich so schnell weg mußte."

Jez lächelte.

"Ich bin drüberweg."

Piper lachte.

"Fein."

"Was war denn los? Oder fällt das unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

Piper seufzte leise.

"Ein junges Mädchen – sie heißt Merlyn – hat versucht, sich umzubringen. Vergewaltigungsopfer."

"Tut mir leid."

"Du hast ihr ja nichts getan."

"Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Habt ihr...Ich meine, haben wir den Kerl geschnappt?"

"Bis jetzt nicht, aber bei uns ist sie erstmal sicher, sollte er Weiderholungstäter sein."

"Wie arbeiten eure Systeme? Soll ich von den Jungs mal ein paar vorbeischicken? Vielleicht könnt ihr was verbessern."

"Das wäre lieb von dir, aber ich glaube, ihr habt momentan alle Hände voll zu tun, oder nicht?"

"Das machen wir so nebenbei, Süße."

"Okay. In diesem Fall, danke gern. Du mußt los."

Piper stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn sanft. Es war der erste Kuß, den sie teilten, denn egal, wer damals was gedacht hatte, zwischen ihnen war nie etwas gelaufen. Piper wollte Randy treu sein und Jez hatte das respektiert. Respektieren müssen. Es wurde ein langer Kuß. Er war wundervoll und machte Lust auf mehr, aber Piper hatte recht, er mußte zur Arbeit. Sie lösten sich voneinander und Piper lächelte.

"Ich komme in den Yard, sobald ich kann. Falls du nicht da bist, an wen soll ich mich wenden?"

"Frag' erstmal nach den üblichen Verdächtigen. Wenn tatsächlich weder Red, noch Kate, noch Duncan oder ich da sein sollten, dann geh' zu Detective-Sergeant Charlie Malloy. Ich sage ihm bescheid, falls ich weg muß."

"In Ordnung. Bis nachher." Sie schmunzelte. "Schatz."

Jez stutzte einen Moment, dann lachte er.

"Klingt prinzipiell gar nicht schlecht, aber ich glaube nicht, daß diese Bezeichnung sonderlich zu mir paßt."

Piper lächelte.

"Dann überlege ich mir eine andere. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann kann ich dich immer noch so nennen wie dich sonst garantiert keiner nennt."

"Nämlich?"

"Jeremy."

"Hey, woher kennst du meinen Taufnamen?"

Sie lachte.

"Im Gegensatz zu Red und dir, lese ich Personalakten, anstatt sie nur von einer Seite zur anderen zu räumen."

"Du wirst ganz schön frech, Lady."

"Verklag' mich!"

Jez lachte leise.

"Später vielleicht. Na, komm! Mein Bike ruft und ich könnte schwören, daß da irgendwo in der Nähe Red rumbrüllt."

Piper kicherte und verließ mit Jez seine Wohnung.

*******************************************************************

A/N: Und? Wie ist es so? Macht's noch Spaß? I. 


	7. 7 Kapitel

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle noch da. :) I.

7. Kapitel

Jez war wirklich nicht da, als Piper in den Yard kam, aber sie hatte trotzdem Glück; Red war anwesend und so mußte sie sich nicht auf eine wahrscheinlich mehr als anstrengende Konversation mit Duncan einlassen. Natürlich war Piper klar, daß sie früher oder später nicht darum herumkommen würde, aber wenigstens hatte sie bis dahin noch etwas Zeit. Sie klopfte beinahe zaghaft an die Tür zum Büro ihres ehemaligen Vorgesetzten.

"Herein!"

Piper schob sich in das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer.

"Guten Tag, Chiefinspector Metcalfe. Eigentlich wollte ich zu Jez, aber er sagte, wenn er nicht da ist, soll ich mich an Sie wenden."

"Piper??"

Red konnte sie einen Moment nur anstarren. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Und nur zu ihrem Vorteil. Sie lächelte.

"Ja, Sir. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Danke, gut. Setz' dich doch! Oh! Darf ich beim Du blieben?"

"Natürlich, Sir."

"Gleiches Recht für alle, Piper. Nenn' mich Red!"

"In Ordnung, S...Red. Ahm...Jez sagte, ich könnte euch vielleicht helfen?"

"Ja, aber wirklich nur vielleicht. Wieviel hat er dir erzählt?"

"Bis jetzt gar nichts. Wir haben uns zwar..."

Piper hielt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Sie wußte nicht, ob Jez den anderen von seinen Heiratsplänen erzählt hatte, und es war sicher besser, nichts dergleichen anzudeuten, solange sie beide nicht wußten, ob diese Hochzeit überhaupt jemals stattfinden würde. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich gerade in einem Amt wie Scotland Yard wie ein Lauffeuer. Sie wollte Jez nicht versehentlich schaden.

"Wir...Wir haben gestern Abend zwar noch kurz miteinander telephoniert," sagte sie schließlich, "aber eben nur kurz. Und sowas bespricht man ohnehin lieber nicht am Telephon, also bin ich jetzt hier. Vielleicht wärst du so freundlich, mich ins Bild zu setzen?"

Sie lächelte möglichst unverbindlich und hoffte, daß Red ihr kurzes Zögern nicht so ernst nahm. Er war clever, das wußte sie. Und er kannte Jez fast besser als sich selbst.

"Ja," sagte Red. "Ja, natürlich. Und du willst wirklich nicht auf Jez warten?"

"Ist das denn notwendig, um mir zu erklären, worum es geht?"

"Nein."

"Dann wäre es mir lieber, du fängst gleich an. Ich konnte mich zwar kurz aus dem Heim stehlen, aber ewig kann ich nicht bleiben. Gestern hat eine Patientin von mir versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen, und sie braucht viel Pflege und Aufmerksamkeit. Das kann ich nicht alles den freiwilligen Helfern überlassen."

"Natürlich nicht."

Red musterte sie einen Moment. Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert. Aus dem schüchternen, jungen Mädchen war eine vernünftige und verantwortungsbewußte Frau geworden.

"Also, angefangen hat alles im April," begann Red. "Wir fanden zwei Japanerinnen, beide dreißig Jahre alt, beide hatten fünf Kugeln im Rücken und an den Wänden standen die Worte "I'm back". Anna Yamamoto, eine Angestellte, und Hiraki Tashimi, eine...Kolumnistin der Sunday Times. Es wurde nichts gestohlen, die Leichen wurden nicht geschändet – weder vor noch nach ihrem Tod – und zwischen den Opfern gibt es keine Verbindung. Am Tatort fanden wir ein paar schwarze Fasern, die man üblicherweise in Stoffen findet, aus denen man Uniformen herstellt, und einen Schuhabdruck Größe sechsundvierzig, der wahrscheinlich dem Postboten Mr. Lively gehört, sonst nichts. Dann passierte lange Zeit nichts mehr, nämlich bis zum...Moment!" Red sah in seinen Akten nach. "...Zweiundzwanzigsten November," fuhr er schließlich fort, "da fanden wir dann Aoki Takeshi und Yoko "Breathless" Komoto, erstere Postbotin, letztere Stripperin im "Speakeasy". Alles wie gehabt: Japanerinnen, fünf Schüsse in den Rücken, Fasern, sonst nichts. Bis jetzt erhielten wir keinen einzigen brauchbaren Hinweis, bis jetzt ist auch nichts mehr passiert und wir können kein Muster erkennen. Da sind wir allerdings in guter Gesellschaft, denn auch unsere "Psychopathen" vom Yard und die Kollegen aus Quantico haben noch keinen Plan. Ich gewähre dir volle Akteneinsicht, unter der Bedingung natürlich, daß du die Klappe hältst und die Unterlagen nirgendwo rumliegen läßt, wo dritte sie eventuell finden könnten, in der Hoffnung, daß dir vielleicht was auffällt, was wir alle bis jetzt übersehen haben. Ist das okay für dich?"

Piper hatte bereits nachdenklich die Brauen zusammengezogen.

"Die Pause verwirrt mich etwas. Sieben Monate. Komisch. Warum nicht ein halbes Jahr? Oder ein ganzes? Ist an den Daten irgendwas besonderes? Namenstage? Geschichtliche Ereignisse? Pearl Harbour?"

Red hob die Augenbrauen.

"Am fünften April und am zweiundzwanzigsten November? Nein, ich glaube nicht."

"Ich checke das mal," meinte Piper und stand auf. "Aber jetzt muß ich wieder zurück zu meinen Kindern."

Red grinste.

"Wieviele hast du denn schon?"

Piper lachte.

"Momentan dreihundertvierundzwanzig."

Red mußte ebenfalls lachen.

"Wow! Das muß in deinem Alter der absolute Rekord sein." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Und du willst wirklich nicht auf Jez warten?"

Piper lächelte.

"Ach, der meldet sich schon. Bis bald, Red."

Sie griff nach den Akten.

"Bis bald, Piper."  
  
***  
  
Kaum zurück im Lexington-Heim, sah Piper nach dem Rechten und ging dann in ihr Zimmer, um sich die Akten, die Red ihr anvertraut hatte, mal genauer anzusehen. Zu allem, was ihr bemerkenswert erschien, machte sie sich Stichpunkte. Als etwa sechs Stunden später ihr Telephon klingelte, war sie allerdings noch keinen entscheidenden Schritt weiter gekommen. Langsam verstand sie, was Red gemeint hatte, als er sagte, sie könnten kein Muster erkennen. Es schien keines zu geben. Und doch...Solche Morde passierten nicht einfach so. Der Täter tötete die Opfer immer auf dieselbe Weise und verhielt sich immer gleich, wie bei einem persönlichen Ritual. Er hatte ein Muster, Serienkiller hatten immer ein Muster, nur ging es Piper wie allen anderen: Sie kam nicht darauf welches. Das Telephon klingelte erneut und sie hob ab. 

"Williams."

"Ich bin's. Sehen wir uns heute nochmal?"

Sie lächelte.

"Wenn du Zeit hast. Ich zu dir oder du zu mir?"

"Vorhin waren wir bei mir, jetzt bist du dran."

"In Ordnung. Um acht bei mir, ich koche. Falls mir ein Notfall dazwischen kommt, rufe ich dich an. Für dich gilt dasselbe."

"Klar. Also, bis in zwei Stunden."

"Was?"

Piper konnte Jez lachen hören.

"Es ist kurz vor sechs, Süße. Was dachtest du denn?"

"Aber eben war's doch erst halb eins!"

"Du hast dir die Akten geholt, hab' ich gehört."

"Ja. Spannende Lektüre, aber eigentlich wollte ich heute noch arbeiten."

"Hast du doch."

Sie lachte.

"Ja, für euch! Ich meinte, ich habe eigentlich genug anderes zu tun."

"Also, heute brauchst du damit auf jeden Fall nicht mehr anfangen. Essen wir lieber zusammen. Soll ich dich lieber abholen?"

"Mit dem Mountainbike?"

"Naja, ich fahre bis zum Heim und dann binde ich mein Bike auf deinen Mini und du fährst mit uns beiden – meinem Bike und mir – zu dir."

Piper mußte lachen.

"Ich glaube, da bist du alleine mit deinem Bike wesentlich schneller. Mein Mini ist ein braves, kleines Auto, aber du, ein Mountainbike und ich könnten es etwas bremsen. Außerdem müßtest du dich zusammenfalten."

"Ich bin klein für einen Mann, Süße. Nicht viel größer als du, nur im Schulterbereich etwas breiter."

Sie lächelte.

"Du bist genau richtig, Jez."

"Ich liebe dich, Piper."

Das kam so unvermutet, daß sie erstmal schlucken mußte, bevor sie sich traute, etwas zu erwiedern.

"Das...klang jetzt aber sehr ernst."

"Gut," sagte Jez ruhig. "So war es auch gemeint. Wir treffen uns also bei dir?"

Piper brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu fangen, dann antwortete sie: "Ja. Ja, natürlich. In," sie sah kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr, "etwas weniger als zwei Stunden. Ich muß mich also beeilen, wenn ich kochen soll. Bye, Jez!"

Sie legte einfach auf. Dann atmete sie tief durch. Solche Bekenntnisse von einem Mann wie Jez brachten sie immer völlig durcheinander, eben weil er es ernst meinte.  
  
***  
  
"Bei den Schuhputzern können wir einhaken," meinte Kate. "Die Anwohner haben gesagt, ein paar von denen sind ziemlich ausländerfeindlich drauf, obwohl es meistens eher gegen Inder und Pakistani geht und kaum gegen Asiaten, aber wer weiß? Bis jetzt ist es auf jeden Fall unsere beste Spur."

Sie rieb sich müde die Augen. Seit neun Uhr morgens lief sie mit Jez und Duncan in der Gegend herum und befragte weiter die Anwohner von Highgate. Und jetzt war es halb sieben Uhr abends.

"Und ich könnte jetzt echt was zu essen gebrauchen," schloß sie ihren kurzen Bericht.

"Ja, ich auch," meinte Duncan. "War ein langer Tag."

"Jez?" fragte Kate, rechnete mit einem Ja, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. 

Sie sah ihren Kollegen an, der einfach stumm zu Boden blickte.

"Erde an Clifton, Erde an Clifton, kannst du mich hören?"

Jez sah auf.

"Entschuldige, ich war abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?"

"Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so unaufmerksam. Gibt es ein Problem? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

"Mir geht es bestens, Kate."

"Piper?" fragte sie.

"Piper??" fragte nun auch Duncan und Jez verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Piper Williams?? Sag' nicht, du hast sie wiedergetroffen!"

"Nein, ich habe sie nicht wiedergetroffen, Duncan. Das konnte ich gar nicht, denn ich habe sie auch früher nie getroffen. Immer nur dienstlich. Sogar in dieser Nacht vor acht Jahren, bei der auch du anwesend warst. Und daß wir da nicht zusammen geschlafen haben, Piper und ich, müßte dir irgendwie aufgefallen sein. Wir haben noch nie zusammen geschlafen, Duncan, egal, was ihr damals alle dachtet. Und am Tag, als Aoki Takeshi und Yoko Komoto starben, habe ich sie zufällig wieder getroffen. Kate war dabei. Sie kann dir bestätigen, daß wir auch da keinen hemmungslosen Sex auf offener Straße hatten. War's das jetzt?"

Kate sah ihn vorsichtig an.

"Du triffst sie heute, oder?"

Jez seufzte tief.

"Und wenn's so wäre?"

"Dann hat sie einen unglaublich schlechten Geschmack," sagte Duncan. "Schlechter als ich dachte."

Kate mußte schmunzeln, obwohl Jez die reine Mordlust ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

"Dann wünsche ich euch einen schönen Abend," sagte sie. "Ich kenne sie zwar nicht, aber sie scheint ja ganz okay zu sein, nach dem, was Red und Duncan so sagen. Paß' trotzdem ein bißchen auf dich auf, ja? Denk' daran, du hast sie lange nicht gesehen. Menschen ändern sich."

"Ja, Mami."

Sie gab ihm eine spielerische Ohrfeige und Jez lachte.

"Hau' bloß ab, Clifton!"

"Bis morgen!"

Er joggte zurück zum Yard. Auf dem Weg kam er an ein paar Juweliergeschäften vorbei. Irgendwann mußte er mit Piper mal einen Ring aussuchen gehen. Keine Velobung, ohne Ring! Vielleicht bekam er auch so irgendwie raus, welchen Stil sie bevorzugte, dann konnte er sie damit überraschen. Er mußte sie mal fragen, wer ihre beste Freundin war. Wahrscheinlich ihre Trauzeugin. Nun, dann hatte er ja schonmal einen Ansatzpunkt.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Falls es Unklarheiten gibt, bitte sagt mir das sofort! Wie gesagt, ich werde nur besser, wenn mir jemand sagt, was ich falsch mache. I.


	8. 8 Kapitel

A/N: ACHTUNG AN ALLE!!! Ich muß dieses Kapitel jetzt leider mindestens **PG**, wenn nicht sogar **R** raten!!!! Zwar nur ungefähr das erste Drittel, aber DAS auf jeden Fall!! Ihr seid also gewarnt. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, überspringt den ersten Absatz!!!  
Packungsbeilage: Dieses Kapitel enthält angedeuteten Sex, ziemlich viel Kitsch, ein paar Theorien über den Fall, geringfügige Zukunftspläne, Erwähnungen von Sean Bean (C., der war nur für Dich) und Viggo Mortensen – die allerdings AUF KEINEN FALL DER WAHRHEIT ENTSPRECHEN!!! Ich kenne die Typen (LEIDER) nicht persönlich – und eine Art "Abschluß" mit der Vergangenheit, die "moralisch" vielleicht nicht so ganz einwandfrei ist. Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen essen Sie die Packungsbeilage und schlagen Sie Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker. Ich weiß, der Witz hat soooooooooooooo einen Bart! Was ich damit sagen wollte: Ihr seid jetzt WIRKLICH gewarnt. I.

8. Kapitel

Kurz vor acht klingelte Jez bei Piper. Sie öffnete ihm die Tür, lief aber gleich zurück in die Küche.

"Hallo, komm rein! Ich habe vergessen zu fragen, was du nicht ißt, aber ich dachte mir, bei Spaghetti kann man nicht viel falsch machen. Sind gleich fertig, ich muß nur gerade die Soße umrühren, sonst brennt sie an."

Jez folgte ihr in die Küche, schob den Soßentopf auf eine unbenutzte Platte, ignorierte Pipers verblüfften Blick und den Kochlöffel, den sie noch in der Hand hielt, drängte sie sanft mit seinem Körper gegen eine Schranktür und küßte sie. 

"Jez, was...?"

"Shhhhhh..."

Er küßte sie erneut lange und liebevoll, bis Piper ihren inneren Protest aufgab und sich an ihn kuschelte. Behutsam ließ Jez den Kuß ausklingen und sah ihr in die Augen.

"So. Darauf habe ich mich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut," sagte er leise und küßte sie nochmal kurz. "Genaugenommen schon acht Jahre, vier Monate, zwei Wochen und fünf Tage."

"Sechs Tage," murmelte Piper und erwiederte den Kuß zärtlich. "Aber macht nichts. Wer zählt schon mit?"

Jez lachte leise und küßte sie wieder. Tiefer und hungriger diesmal. Er wollte sie. Und wie er sie wollte! Jetzt und für immer. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, sie zu küssen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso nicht. Normalerweise konnte er sich immer beherrschen, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, daß er einfach in tausend Teile zerspringen würde, wenn er nicht sofort mit Piper schlief. Jez löste sich wieder von ihr, schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das war ja albern! Sie standen mitten in der Küche und wollten gerade essen. Piper legte sanft eine Hand an seine Wange und Jez öffnete die Augen wieder. "Nicht," wollte er sagen, die liebevolle Berührung war im Moment mehr als er ertragen konnte, aber Pipers Blick ließ ihn stumm bleiben. Sie sah ihn noch einen Augenblick an, dann zog sie sich ein wenig an ihm hoch, umarmte und küßte ihn. Jez war verloren. Selbst wenn er sich bis dahin hatte beherrschen wollen, so war das jetzt völlig unmöglich geworden. Er erwiederte den Kuß leidenschaftlich und hingebungsvoll und drückte sie unwilkürlich fester an den Schrank. Piper vergrub die Hände in seinen dunklen Haaren und schlang die Beine um seine Hüften. Jez' Finger glitten unter ihr Shirt und Piper stellte viel zu spät, aber umso verlegener fest, daß sie zum Kochen ein paar ihrer ältesten Klamotten angezogen hatte. Allerdings kam sie nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn Jez streichelte mit warmen Händen behutsam ihre Haut und entlockte ihr damit ein leises Stöhnen. Aber so sehr sie solche Streicheleinheiten auch mochte und genoß, jetzt brauchte sie sie nicht. Sie brauchte Jez. Entschlossen, ihm das klar zu machen, griff sie nach seinem Gürtel. Sie kam allerdings nicht hin, logisch, da Jez sie immer noch auf Hüfthöhe festhielt. Piper wollte ihn gerade bitten, sie runter zu lassen, da setzte er sie auch schon ab. Konnte der Mann etwa Gedanken lesen? Egal! Mit fliegenden Finger öffnete sie seine Jeans, während Jez ihr den gleichen Gefallen tat. Schließlich zog Jez sie wieder an sich. Piper seufzte leise, als sie endlich wieder seinen schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper an ihrem spürte. Er war so schön warm und seine Haut fühlte sich an wie Samt. Noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie eine Mann so sehr begehrt wie Jez jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Die Empfindungen, die seine bloßen Berührungen in ihr auslösten, waren so wundervoll, daß es beinahe schmerzte. Piper schmiegte sich an ihn, so fest sie nur konnte, um möglichst viel von ihm zu spüren. Kühle Kacheln preßten sich an ihren Rücken und nur undeutlich wurde Piper bewußt, daß sie mit Jez auf dem Küchenboden lag. Sie umarmte Jez, schlang erneut die Beine um seine Hüften und bog sich ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen. Das war sonst so gar nicht ihre Art. Normalerweise wäre sie allein bei dem Gedanken daran vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, aber jetzt war es anders. Mit Jez war es anders. Sie wollte das genauso wie er...  


Als sie schließlich wieder klar denken konnte und sich bewußt wurde, daß sie schweratmend nebeneinander auf dem – inzwischen doch recht kalten – Küchenboden lagen, mußte sie fast lachen. Herrjeh, sie waren doch keine Teenager mehr! Aber der Drang zu lachen verging, als Jez' leise sagte: "Tut mir leid, Piper. Ich...Ich wollte dich nicht so...überrumpeln. Ehrlich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich bin sonst nicht so...so...rücksichtslos. Ich..."

Piper nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küßte ihn lange und liebevoll.

"Es war wunderschön, Jez," flüsterte sie, "und ich hätte es gar nicht anders haben wollen."

Sie streichelte zärtlich seine Wange.

"Du hast es eben gebraucht und Gott weiß, ich auch. Am liebsten würde ich das gleich nochmal machen, aber ich glaube, du mußt dich erst ein bißchen erholen und ich verhungere gleich. Die Spaghetti sind jetzt mit Sicherheit verkocht, aber die gehen ja schnell. Ich mache einfach neue."

Sie lächelte und zeichnete mit einem Finger seine Lippen nach.

"Keine Angst. Ich zerbreche nicht. Und du hast mir nicht weh getan. Wenn, würde ich es dir sagen, und ich erwarte von dir dasselbe. Nach der Sache mit Randy hat es lange gedauert, aber ich hatte danach noch zwei, drei Beziehungen und wenn ich etwas daraus gelernt habe, dann, daß es nichts bringt, seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse zu verstecken oder sogar zu verleugnen. Geben und Nehmen, Jez, aber du mußt mir sagen und zeigen, was du willst und was du nicht willst. Und manchmal muß man eben einen Kompromiß eingehen, wenn man keine andere Lösung findet. Schaffst du das?"

Sie sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Jez küßte sie sanft und antwortete: "Für dich kann ich über Wasser wandeln, Piper."

Dann stand er langsam auf und zog sie mit sich auf die Füße. Er umarmte sie und küßte sie erneut lange und liebevoll, dann ließ er sie los und sah sich um. 

"Na, komm! Ziehen wir uns was an! Dann kochen wir neue Spaghetti, wärmen die Soße auf und ich mache den Salat. Wo du es gerade erwähnt hast, ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf."

Piper lachte und griff nach ihren Sachen.  
  
***  
  
"Ich fürchte, mir geht es genau so wie allen anderen," sagte Piper, als sie gemeinsam an ihrem runden Eßtisch saßen. "Ich kann euch über den Täter nicht viel sagen."

Jez schob sich eine Gabel Salat in den Mund.

"Was kannst du denn über ihn sagen?"

Piper überlegte kurz.

"Nun ja, er muß eine gewisse Bildung und Intelligenz besitzen, denn er geht sehr planvoll und umsichtig vor. Soweit ich das mitgekriegt habe, weiß er, wann er seine Opfer alleine antreffen kann, also muß er sie kennen oder über einen längeren Zeitraum unauffällig beobachten können, bis er die tägliche Routine herausgefunden hat. Ihr sagt, er ist Uniformträger, aber versteift euch nicht zu sehr darauf. Uniformen kann man leihen oder selber schneidern."

"Oder schneidern lassen," murmelte Jez nachdenklich und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, morgen einen Beamten auf die örtlichen Maßschneidereien anzusetzen. Vielleicht kam so etwas heraus.

"Ja," fuhr Piper fort. "Womit ich keinesfalls sagen will, daß es nicht doch jemand ist, der rechtmäßig Uniform trägt."

"Klar."

"Er ist etwa einen Meter fünfundachtzig groß, hat Schuhgröße sechsundvierzig und..."

Sie verzog das Gesicht. 

"Jez, ich will mich da nicht festlegen und euch total in die Irre führen, aber ich stelle mir dabei immer einen älteren Mann vor, so um die vierzig, fünfzig. Red-oder Duncanalter."

"Und warum?"

"Weil ältere Männer, wenn sie nicht gerade wie mordlüsterne Irre aussehen, einfach automatisch vertrauenswürdiger wirken, als so Jungspunde wie sie es dutzendweise im Heim gibt. Du kennst doch den Spruch: Die Jungend heutzutage..."

Jez lächelte.

"Ja. Aber den gibt es schon lange und es wird ihn auch immer geben. Die Zeiten ändern sich und jede Generation wird sich das anhören müssen."

"War auch nur so eine Idee..."

"Nein, das ist ja auch gut so! Wir brauchen Ideen! Theorien! Irgendwas, was uns einen Denkanstoß gibt. Red nennt das immer "freie Assoziation"."

"Naja."

"Ich weiß, die Bezeichnung ist medizinisch total verkehrt, aber könntest du Red enttäuschen? Er ist so glücklich damit."

Piper lachte.

"Dann lassen wir ihm sein Glück."

"Weiter! Was noch?"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß es ein Rassist ist oder auch nur jemand, der Asiaten haßt."

"Eine kühne Behauptung. Warum nicht?"

"Wenn er Asiaten hassen würde, dann würde er sie nicht einfach erschießen. Er würde sie vorher foltern, quälen, sie um Gande betteln lassen. Oder er würde sich ein Maschinengewehr kaufen, nach Chinatown fahren und in Restaurants und Cafés schießen. Oder in diesem Viertel Bomben legen. Auf diese Weise könnte er viel mehr töten."

Jez nickte stumm. Piper seufzte.

"Tja, davon abgesehen fällt mir dazu auch nichts neues ein. Wenn es ein Muster gibt, dann sehe ich es so wenig wie ihr. Die Daten sind nichts Besonderes und sogar bei satanischen Sekten sind diese beiden Tage total nebensächlich. Und die Opfer hatten wirklich gar keine Gemeinsamkeiten?"

"Nichtmal denselben Friseur."

"Tja..."

Einen Moment aßen sie schweigend.

"Was ich dich noch fragen wollte," meinte Jez. "Wen möchtest du eigentlich als Trauzeugin?"

Piper blinzelte verblüfft.

"Was ist?" fragte Jez. "Glaubst du noch immer nicht, daß ich dich heiraten will?"

"Doch, ich glaube schon, daß du mich heiraten möchtest, ich...Es fällt mir nur schwer zu glauben, daß du wirklich schon bereit dazu bist."

"Ich bin inzwischen neunundzwanzig und habe mich ausgetobt."

"Jez, ich habe dir schon gesagt, daß ich dich sehr gerne heiraten würde und dabei bleibe ich auch. Ich liebe dich. Nur finde ich genauso, daß wir das nicht überstürzen sollten. Denkst du nicht, wir sollten erstmal zusammenziehen, um zu sehen, ob wir es überhaupt auf so "engem" Raum gemeinsam aushalten? Mit Alltagsroutine, vollkommen verschiedenen Dienstplänen, unmenschlichen und vor allem unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten, Streß, einem gemeinsamen Badezimmer...? Soll ich weitermachen?"

Jez sah sie an.

"In Ordnung. Ziehen wir zusammen. Wie lange?"

"Was?"

"Wie lange wollen wir das testen? Wann weißt du, ob es funktioniert?"

Er hatte das unglücklich formuliert. Er wollte Piper keinesfalls unter Druck setzen oder zu irgendwas drängen. Er wollte nur wissen, wann sie heiraten konnten. Piper schien allerdings gar nicht verärgert zu sein. Sie überlegte. Normalerweise dauerte es im Schnitt etwa neun Monate, bis die "rosarote Brille" der harten Realität gewichen war.

"Im nächsten August," antwortete sie daher.

"Das ist lange," sagte Jez.

"Vielleicht auch schon eher," meinte sie versöhnlich. "Ich gehe vom Extremfall aus."

"Ach so. Okay. Übrigens netter Versuch, aber ich hab's nicht vergessen. Deine Trauzeugin. Kenne ich sie?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Kannst du dich noch an meine Freundin Sophie erinnern?"

"Kleiner als ich, schwarze Haare, grüne Augen und umwerfend schön?"

"Vorsicht."

Jez lachte. 

"Ich habe sie zwar nur drei-, viermal gesehen, wenn sie dich damals abgeholt hat, aber ja, ich kann mich noch erinnern."

"Gut. Sie hat inzwischen sehr reich geheiratet."

"Ach, du jeh! Etwa einen Lord?"

Piper schmunzelte.

"Viel schlimmer. Einen Schauspieler."

"Also, sowas! Skandal!"

"Ja, nicht wahr? Und er ist nicht nur verdammt reich, talentiert und züchtet Pferde, er sieht auch noch umwerfend gut aus und ist verboten sexy."

"Hat der Wunderknabe auch einen Namen?" knurrte Jez, allerdings nur gespielt eifersüchtig. Der Knabe war mit Pipers Freundin Sophie verheiratet und er wäre ein Trottel, so eine Frau zu betrügen. Außerdem würde er, Jez, ihn erschießen, falls er was bei Piper versuchen sollte.

Sie lachte.

"Er heißt Sean. Sean Bean. Der Boromir aus "Herr der Ringe". Wahlweise Alec Trevelyan aus "Goldeneye" oder irgendsoein Oberst aus "Anna Karenina"."

"Süße, du weißt, ich gehe nicht oft ins Kino, aber ich bin nicht aus der Welt. Und "Herr der Ringe" habe ich gesehen. Viermal. In erster Linie, weil Kate mich immer wieder reingezerrt hat. Sie fand diesen Eomer so toll."

Piper schmunzelte.

"Also, ich stand total auf Aragorn."

Jez hob die Brauen.

"Bitte?"

Sie lachte laut.

"Aber keine Angst, Großer! Sophie kennt ihn – und seine Frau. Sie heißt Dawn Corday, also jetzt natürlich Mortensen, und ist bildschön. Leider ist sie auch noch klug und witzig, also kann ich mit ihr sowieso nicht konkurrieren. Deine Position ist sicher."

"Wieso solltest du nicht mit ihr konkurrieren können?"

"Was?"

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Piper zuckte die Achseln.

"Bis jetzt haben mich noch alle wegen jüngeren und hübscheren Frauen verlassen. Außerdem," sie lächelte plötzlich strahlend, "liebe ich nur dich und will gar keinen anderen."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm, küßte ihn kurz und stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Jez blieb einen Moment irritiert sitzen, dann folgte er ihr in die Küche. Piper stand vor der Spüle und räumte die Teller zusammen. Jez trat hinter sie und umarmte sie vorsichtig. Piper versteifte sich kurz, dann gab sie nach und lehnte sich mit gesenktem Kopf gegen ihn.

"Du hast Angst, oder?" fragte Jez leise.

"Ja," antwortete sie kaum hörbar. 

"Wovor, Süße? Davor, mich zu velieren? Du, die mich als einzige auf Anhieb dazu bringen konnte, meine Ansichten von Freiheit, Unabhängigkeit und Polygamie über Bord zu schmeißen und mich Hals über Kopf in eine Ehe zu stürzen? Oder davor, daß ich dich belügen, dein Vertrauen mißbrauchen und deine Gutmütigkeit ausnutzen könnte, so wie Randy damals unter anderem? So bin ich nicht, Piper. Ich habe dich noch nie belogen und das werde ich auch nie. Wenn es mit uns nicht klappt, dann werde ich das sehen und einsehen und mich von dir trennen, bevor ich was mit einer anderen anfange. Aber das wird nicht passieren, weil du die einzige Frau bist, die ich jemals heiraten wollte. Bei der ich auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, sie zu heiraten. Das ist mir vorher nie passiert und das passiert mir garantiert nie wieder. Hab' keine Angst, Piper. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber vertrau' mir!"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und umarmte ihn.

"Ich versuch's, Jez. Glaub' mir, ich versuch's."

Er streichelte liebevoll über ihre Haare.

"Ich helfe dir, Liebste. Ich vespreche es."

Piper kamen die Tränen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Jez hielt sie einfach fest und ließ sie weinen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und Jez trug sie zur Couch. Er setzte sich, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. So blieben sie eine Weile sitzen.

"Ahm...Piper?"

"Ja?"

"Da...Da gibt es noch etwas, das...das ich dich gerne fragen würde."

"Ja?"

"Damals, als...als ich...Randy erschossen habe...ungerechtfertigt...warst du da...sauer auf mich? Ent...Enttäuscht, oder so?"

Stille.

"Ich meine, du hast die Richtlinien sehr geachtet und Gerechtigkeit ging dir immer über alles. Das, was ich getan habe, war weder gerecht, noch gesetzestreu. Ich habe gegen mindestens sieben Dienstvorschriften verstoßen und Red und Duncan mit mir, weil sie nie etwas gesagt haben. Aber..."

Jez verstummte unsicher. Piper sah ihn an.

"Du hast recht. Das, was du getan hast, war praktisch Mord. Randy war unbewaffnet und deine Kollegen waren so dicht hinter dir, daß ihr sozusagen in der Überzahl wart. Ich war zwar halb tot, aber ich konnte genau sehen, daß du erst geschossen hast, lange nachdem Randy den Schläger weggeworfen hatte. Und in diesem Moment war ich dankbar, Jez. Ich war dir so dankbar, daß du endlich getan hast, wozu ich nie den Mut gefunden hatte. In dem Augenblick, in dem ich aufhörte zu atmen, war ich glücklich. Ich "starb" friedlich und ohne Angst. Das erstemal in meinem Leben hatte ich keine Angst mehr, denn ich wußte, daß Randy niemandem mehr schaden konnte. Mir nicht und auch keinem anderen. Und ich wußte, auch dir würde nichts passieren, denn Red liebt dich wie einen Sohn und hätte sich für dich vierteilen lassen. Duncan mag dich zwar nicht sonderlich, aber er war der Ansicht, daß Randy lediglich das gekriegt hatte, was er verdiente, also würde auch er schweigen."

Piper sah Jez an und streichelte durch seine weichen Haare.

"Ich war nie sauer auf dich, Jez, und du hast mich auch noch nie enttäuscht. Ich war immer stolz darauf, mich zu deinen Freunden zählen zu können und jemand zu sein, den du offenbar mochtest. Diese Nacht hat daran nichts geändert. Gar nichts. Ich liebe dich nur noch mehr."

Sie küßte ihn sanft und Jez erwiederte den Kuß.

"Danke, Piper."

"Hey, keine Ursache. Die Wahrheit muß man sagen. Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

Sie schmunzelte.

"Also, bei mir lautet die Antwort ja." 

Er lächelte.

"Fein, bei mir auch. Heißt das, ich darf bleiben?"

"Hattest du das nicht eh' vor?"

"Nur, wenn es dir recht ist."

"Ist es. Bitte, bleib. Ich bin gespannt, ob ich wieder mit jemandem im selben Bett schlafen kann. Ist lange her."

"Frag' mich mal!"

"Jez, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, daß du wie ein Mönch gelebt und geschlafen hast."

"Ach, nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber ich hatte ja nicht jeden Tag eine andere. Die meiste Zeit habe ich durchaus alleine in meinem Bett verbracht. Darf ich dich rauswerfen, wenn du mich nevst?"

"Wie bitte?"

Sie mußte lachen und Jez lachte mit ihr.

"Ich glaube, ich höre nicht richtig! Wenn du jemanden aus dem Bett wirfst, dann am besten dich selber, wir sind hier nämlich in meinem Bett. Wenn wir bei dir sind, können wir darüber nochmal vehandeln."

"Dann hoffe ich, du hast einen tiefen Schlaf. Wenn's mir zu blöd wird, lege ich dich einfach auf die Couch. Falls du dich am nächsten Morgen wunderst, behaupte ich einfach, du wärst schlafgewandelt."

"Ja, na klar! Würde ich dir sofort glauben."

"Aber natürlich. Können diese Augen lügen?"

Er blinzelte sie treuherzig an. Piper lachte.

"Oh ja! Sogar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken."

Jez schmollte. 

"Also bitte, ja? Du verkennst mich völlig."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lächelnd an, dann umarmte sie ihn und sagte: "Du hast ja jetzt genug Zeit, um mich eines Besseren zu belehren."

"Ja."

Er küßte sie.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay. Lebt ihr noch?? I.


	9. 9 Kapitel

A/N: Nach dem letzten Kapitel wird das hier wieder ganz "normales" PG-13. Es ist nicht sooooo lang, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. :)  
Und wieder ein paar kleine Vorausinformationen: Dieses Kapitel enthält...in gewisser Weise die "Drei Fragezeichen" (Justus Jonas, Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews. Ein paar von euch kennen sie vielleicht...) und etwas mehr Sean Bean. Wie immer ist alles nur ausgedacht. Ich kenne niemanden persönlich. I.

9. Kapitel

Die Tage vergingen und bald wurden Wochen daraus. Jez vesuchte noch immer fieberhaft mit Red und den anderen den "Asiaten-Killer", wie ihn die Boulevardpresse getauft hatte, zu finden, aber egal, wieviele Schuhputzer oder Milchmänner sie fragte, es ergaben sich einfach keine neuen Spuren. Sie hatten nach wie vor absolut nichts in der Hand. Es war zum verrückt werden! 

Jez hatte gerade zum hundertsten mal ein absolut sinnloses Telephonat beendet, als sein Blick auf den Kalender fiel. 

"Kate?"

"Hm?"

"Ist heute wirklich der zweiundzwanzigste Dezember?"

Kate sah auf. 

"Was?"

"Ich meine.....Stimmt der Kalender?"

"Ja, natürlich. Was soll die Frage?"

Jez stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke.

"Hey, wo willst du hin?"

Jez antwortete nicht. Zweiundzwanzigster Dezember. Noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten. Und er hatte Piper seit mehr als drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Oh, natürlich telephonierten sie so ziemlich jeden Tag und Piper hatte sich auch nie beschwert oder auch nur unzufrieden geklungen, aber was sollte das für eine Beziehung werden, wenn sie sich nur einmal im Monat trafen? Er war ja ein schöner Verlobter! Kurzentschlossen fuhr Jez zum Lexington-Heim und hielt nur kurz bei Harrod's an, um etwas für Piper zu kaufen. Für mehr als drei Wochen schuldete er ihr was.  
  
***  
  
"Guten Tag, Mrs. Woodrow," begrüßte er die alte Dame im Foyer, als er das Heim betrat. "Ich suche Dr. Williams."

"Guten Tag, Detective Inspector," erwiderte Mrs. Woodrow zurückhaltend. "Sie müßte im zweiten Stock sein. Mit einem ihrer Patienten."

"Vielen Dank."

Er fand Piper tatsächlich im zweiten Stock und stellte sich erstmal in ihr Blickfeld, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er wollte nicht stören oder versehentlich den Patienten verängstigen. Es waren eigentlich sogar drei. Drei Jungs, Jez schätzte sie auf etwa zehn Jahre. Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte Pipers Gesicht, als sie ihn sah, und sie winkte ihn zu sich. 

"Hallo, Piper."

"Hi, Jez. Schön, dich zu sehen. Jungs, ich möchte euch mit...," sie überlegte kurz. "Mit Kommissar Reynolds bekannt machen. Jez, das sind Justus Jonas, Peter Shaw und Bob Andrews, besser bekannt, als die Drei Fragezeichen."

Jez stutzte einen Moment, fing sich aber rasch wieder.

"Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen, Jungs," sagte er und warf Piper einen fragenden Blick zu. Mit einem leichten Lächeln bedeutete sie ihm, daß sie es ihm gleich erklären würde.

"Ich habe mit dem Kommissar kurz was zu besprechen," meinte sie. "Würdet ihr bitte kurz hier auf mich warten?"

"Geht klar, Jelena," sagte "Bob". Piper lächelte.

"Danke."

Sie lief mit Jez ein Stück den Gang entlang. Schließlich blieb sie stehen, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, umarmte und küßte Jez sie lange und liebevoll. Piper kuschelte sich seufzend an ihn.

"Es tut mir leid," murmelte er in ihre langen, weichen Haare. "Ich bin ein Trottel."

"Ihr habt im Moment viel zu tun," erwiederte sie lächelnd. "Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich habe genug Arbeit, um mich abzulenken."

"Aber so sollte es nicht sein. Wie sollen wir eine gemeinsame Zukunft aufbauen, wenn wir nur miteinander telephonieren?"

Sie lachte leise. 

"Es wird auch wieder besser."

"Ja. Spätestens, wenn wir zusammenziehen. Die Wohnung haben wir ja schon."

Sie seufzte leise.

"Ja, nur keine Zeit."

"Ich nehme sie mir, versprochen. Die Weihnachtsfeiertage gehören uns. Vielleicht kann ich mir bis Silvester frei nehmen."

"Das wäre schön."

"Oh, ich hab' dir was mitgebracht. Wie's aussieht ganz passend unter diesen Umständen."

Er gab Piper eine CD. Eine "Drei ???"-CD. Piper lachte.

"Danke, Jez. Du kannst dich daran erinnern?"

"Daß du der totale "Drei ???"-Fan warst? Oh ja. Ich wußte nur nicht, welche du schon hast, aber man kann sie umtauschen. Erzählst du mir jetzt, warum ich Kommissar Reynolds heiße?"

"Hast du je eine "Drei ???"-Geschichte gehört?"

"Nein."

Sie schmunzelte.

"Das holen wir bei Gelegenheit nach. Diese drei da drüben sind Brüder. Sie heißen Julian, Jordan und John Corbett. Vor zwei Wochen starben ihre Eltern bei einem Einbruch. Die Einbrecher ermordeten sie vor den Augen der Kinder, aber dann kam die Polizei, bevor sie die Kinder auch noch töten konnten. Die Realität wurde zu schlimm für die Kleinen und ihr Bewußtsein "versteckte" sich. Sie wurden zu Justus, Peter und Bob, und das sind sie bis heute. Ich versuche, ihre wahre Identität wieder hervorzulocken und ihnen zu helfen, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten, wenn es soweit ist, aber bis dahin muß ich mich ihnen anpassen. Wenigstens haben sie mich nicht zu Tante Mathilda ernannt. Ich bin wohl zu jung. Und sie wissen, daß ich mal Polizist war, also war Jelena wohl die einzige Alternative, auch wenn ich nicht im Rollstuhl sitze."

"Heute Abend höre ich mir so eine Geschichte an," brummte Jez. "Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof."

Piper lachte. 

"Wenn du möchtest, empfehle ich dir eine Folge."

"Ich möchte, daß wir die Folge zusammen hören."

Piper küßte ihn sanft.

"Heute Abend kann ich nicht, Jez. Ich habe Nachtschicht und zur Zeit geht es bei uns nachts immer hoch her. Tut mir leid."

"Hey, ist schon gut. Ich habe ja wohl gar kein recht, mich zu beschweren."

"Du hast jedes recht, Jez. Aber ich kann dich morgen Abend vom Yard abholen, wenn du möchtest."

"Ja, das wäre toll." Er lächelte. "Und dann fahren wir zu mir nach Hause und machen einen "Drei Fragezeichen Abend", damit ich verstehe, wovon du immer sprichst."

Piper lachte.

"Einverstanden. Ach, du wolltest doch wissen, ob es bei Sophie als meine Trauzeugin bleibt. Ja, tut es. Ich rufe sie heute noch an."

"Obwohl du noch gar nicht weißt, ob wir überhaupt heiraten?" neckte Jez.

"Hau' bloß ab, Clifton!"

Er lachte und küßte sie.

"Bis morgen, Kleine. Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Ich dich auch, Großer."

Sie küßten sich nochmal lange und Piper genoß jede einzelne Sekunde. Die Nächte waren wirklich hart ohne ihn.

"Ich liebe dich," sagte Jez und lief davon. Piper sah ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war und ging dann zurück zu "Justus, Peter und Bob".  
  
***  
  
"Bean."

"Ahm.....Hi, Sean. Ich bin's. Piper. Ist Sophie auch da?"

"Hi, Piper. Schön, daß du malwieder anrufst. Warte, ich reiche dich weiter."

"Danke."

Nur Sekunden später war Sophie am Telephon.

"Piper?? Meine Güte! Wir haben ja lange nichts voneinander gehört. Sei ehrlich! Es ist meine Schuld, oder?"

Piper mußte lachen. 

"Ach, rede nicht so einen Unsinn, Soph! Wir haben alle unsere Berufe und dementsprechend wenig Zeit. Ich hätte mich ja auch schon längst malwieder melden können."

"Da hast du allerdings recht. Also, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich so lange nicht zu melden? Schäm' dich! Pfui!"

Da mußte Sophie aber erstmal selber lachen.

"Nein, ernsthaft: Wie geht es dir?"

"Danke, ganz gut. Euch auch, was ich so höre."

"Ach, danke. Man lebt."

Piper grinste, als sie Sean laut lachen hörte.

"Weswegen ich anrufe..."

"Ja?"

Piper atmete tief durch.

"Hör' zu, es könnte sein, daß ich heirate, demnächst, irgendwann, vielleicht nächstes Jahr. Ich kann dir noch nicht genau sagen, ob überhaupt und wann, aber...egal, ob und wann, würdest du gerne meine Trauzeugin sein?"

Stille.

"Sophie? Bist du noch da?"

"Was? Ja. Ahm...ja. Du...Ich fang' nochmal an! Hast du gesagt, du heiratest?"

"Das habe ich gesagt. Allerdings ist es noch nicht sicher..."

"Ich werd' verrückt! Und wen? Jemanden aus der Arbeit?"

"Ah...nein, nicht so direkt. Jemanden von früher, als...als ich noch mit Randy zusammen war. Kannst du dich noch an Jez Clifton erinnern? Er war damals Detective Sergeant, als ich im Yard angefangen habe."

"Klar kann ich mich an den erinnern. Süß! Toller Hintern! Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, nicht wahr?"

"Er hat noch viel mehr gerettet, Sophie, glaub' mir."

"Und jetzt heiratet ihr."

"Möglicherweise, vielleicht, ja. Wir befinden uns sozusagen noch in der "Testphase". Er hat mich zwar schon gefragt und ich habe auch ja gesagt, aber dann habe ich ihn erstmal gebremst."

"Warum?"

"Warum? Nun, zum Beispiel, weil wir uns seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen haben, weil wir noch nie zusammen gewohnt haben und uns eigentlich gar nicht richtig kennen. Nur dienstlich."

"Er hat dich gefragt, ob du ihn heiratest, und du hast spontan ja gesagt. Ich finde, das klingt ziemlich ernst. Ich freue mich."

"Ja." 

Piper lächelte.

"Ich mich auch. Falls es was wird. Also, wie gesagt, falls es was wird, würdest du dann bitte meine Trauzeugin sein?"

"JA! Was für eine Frage! Natürlich werde ich deine Trauzeugin. Auf der Stelle."

Piper lachte.

"Danke, Sophie. Ich sage dir noch rechtzeitig bescheid, ob, wann und wo."

"Und wenn's zehn Minuten vorher ist, ich werde da sein, verlaß' dich drauf."

"Danke."

"Piper?"

"Ja?"

"Liebst du den Kerl?"

"Wie verrückt."

"Dann nimm ihn! Du hast Glück mehr als jede andere verdient."

"Ich...Danke, Sophie. Vielen Dank. Denkst du...Denkst du, Sean würde es schaffen, die Presse abzuhängen, wenn ich heirate?"

"Hundertprozentig! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, er würde zu Hause bleiben, wenn du heiratest! Erstens will er dem Kerl, der dich nimmt, noch persönlich Prügel androhen, sollte er es wagen, dir weh zu tun, und zweitens: Alkohol, der nichts kostet!"

"Hey!" rief Sean empört aus dem Hintergrund. Sophie lachte. Plötzlich war er am Telephon und sagte: "Piper, herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute! Ich muß da mal kurz was mit meiner Frau klären. Sie ruft dich morgen zurück."

"Ist gut, aber bitte nicht so früh. Ich habe Nachtschicht."

"Geht klar."

Sean legte auf. Piper lächelte. Diese Ehe machte Hoffnung. Bei Sophie und Sean flogen zwar auch ab und zu die Fetzen, aber im Grunde genommen, war es die harmonischste Ehe, die Piper kannte. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzudenken, denn ihr Pager rief sie lautstark zu einem Notfall. Piper seufzte leise und rannte los.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Tag begann für Jez sehr früh, aber er konnte sich nicht so recht konzentrieren. Sie kamen sowieso nicht richtig voran und seine Beziehung mit und zu Piper war ihm momentan einfach wichtiger. Es hatte seit November keine neuen Morde gegeben und wenn es so lief wie beim letztenmal, dann würde bis Juni auch nichts mehr passieren. Und den kargen Spuren nachgehen, die sie bis jetzt hatten, konnte er nachher auch noch. Piper hatte gestern gesagt, sie wollte Sophie anrufen. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, das herauszufinden. Sophie hieß jetzt wohl mit Nachnamen Bean. Vorher hatte sie Van Sand geheißen. Bestimmt gab es nicht viele Pferdezuchten in oder um London, die mit einem dieser Namen, oder mit beiden, in Verbindung standen. Jez griff nach seinem Handy, weil er wußte, daß alle Gespräche im Yard sicherheitshalber aufgezeichnet wurden. Bis jetzt wußte niemand etwas von ihm und Piper. Okay, sie wußten, daß sie sich trafen, aber darüber hinaus hatte er noch niemandem etwas erzählt. Noch nichtmal Red und Kate. Nicht, weil Jez sich für Piper schämte oder sich mit ihr verstecken wollte! Im Gegenteil, er war verdammt stolz darauf, daß sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Nein. Das war das einzige, was im Moment alleine ihm gehörte. Ihm allein. Die anderen wußten sonst alles von ihm. Wenn man so lange so eng zusammenarbeitete, fiel es schwer, irgendwas vor den anderen geheimzuhalten. Man hatte fast keine Privatsphäre mehr, einfach weil man ja sowieso immer zusammenhockte. Auch wenn die Dienstzeit zu Ende war. Und egal, was man tat, es sprach sich rum. Die Sache mit Piper war Jez zu ernst und zu wichtig, um sie einfach so der "Öffentlichkeit" preiszugeben. Er würde es tun, bald, schon alleine, weil sie Hilfe beim Umzug brauchen würden, aber jetzt noch nicht. Heute noch nicht.

"Guten Tag. Sie sind verbunden mit der Registratur für internationale Pferdezucht. Wenn Sie einen unserer Mitarbeiter sprechen möchten, wählen Sie bitte die eins. Wenn..."

Weiter kam der Anrufbeantworter nicht, denn Jez wählte die eins und fragte den dazugehörigen Mitarbeiter nach der Adresse und Telephonnummer von Sophies Pferdezucht. Als er sie hatte, dankte er dem Angestellten, legte auf und wählte erneut. Der Sachbearbeiterin, die sich meldete, erklärte er: "Ich bin Detective Inspector Clifton von Scotland Yard und möchte bitte mit Mrs. Sophie Bean sprechen. Es geht um ihre Freundin Dr. Piper Williams."

"Ja, Sir. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment."

Jez wartete. Nur Sekunden später ertönte eine atemlose und unverkennbar besorgte Stimme: "Es geht um Piper?? Ist was passiert? Geht es ihr gut?"

"Tut mir leid, Mrs. Bean, ich wollte Sie nicht beunruhigen. Keine Angst. Piper geht es sicher blendend, auch wenn ich heute noch nichts von ihr gehört habe. Aber sie hatte ja auch Nachtschicht. Ich bin..."

"Jez Clifton!" rief Sophie. "Mann, bin ich blöd! Na klar! Bei dem Namen hätte es doch sofort klingeln müssen, besonders, nachdem mich Piper ja gestern erst angerufen hat, um mir die großartige Vielleicht-Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Hallo, Jez! Schön, mal von dir zu hören."

"Sie...hat also wirklich schon mit Ihnen gesprochen?"

"Hat sie. Warum so förmlich? Früher hast du mich geduzt."

"Früher warst du Pipers beste Freundin, acht Jahre jünger als jetzt und noch nicht mit Sean Bean verheiratet."

Sophie lachte.

"Aber das ändert doch nichts! Deswegen bin ich doch immer noch ich."

Jez lächelte.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Ahm...Schön, daß Piper dir schon alles erzählt hat. Ich rufe nämlich an, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche."

"Jederzeit. Was kann ich tun?"

"Dich heute mit mir treffen."

"Heute?"

"Ja. Tut mir leid, ich weiß selbst, es ist ziemlich kurzfristig, aber...In zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten und ich habe erstens noch kein Geschenk für Piper und zweitens hat sie noch keinen Ring. Deswegen dachte ich, ich könnte vielleicht beides auf einmal erledigen, aber leider habe ich keine Ahnung, was Piper bei Ringen so bevorzugt, und deshalb..."

"Am besten, wir gehen sofort los. Das ist eine absolut großartige Idee von dir und sowas von süß! Wenn ich Sean nicht so lieben würde, würde ich mir auch einen wie dich suchen. Ich könnte Piper glatt beneiden. Wo treffen wir uns?"

"Piccadilly, oder?"

"Bis gleich, Süßer!"

Sie legten auf.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: @Jenna: Ich hoffe, Du bist noch da! 

@Vicky: Danke für Dein Interesse. Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt Dir soweit. Was mach Dein letztes "Verwandte Seelen"-Kapitel?? Ich bin doch schon soooooo neugierig!

@Sara: Wie gesagt, tut mir leid. Aber so in der Art bleibt der Rest des Ganzen auch. 

Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch bald wieder. I.


	10. 10 Kapitel

Hi, Vicky23, Jenna und Sara! :) Und alle eventuellen Neuleser natürlich. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber...Kapitel 10! Wieder ein etwas gehobeneres PG-Rating wg. angedeuteter..."Bettszenen"... *lol* Aber ich habe mich bemüht, wirklich nur anzudeuten. Ehrlich.

Ansonsten...Eigentlich nichts "Warnungswertes". Viel Spaß!

10. Kapitel

"Frohe Weihnachten, Mrs. Woodrow," sagte Piper, als sie an Heiligabend das Heim verließ.

"Ihnen auch, Dr. Williams. Oh, und Dr. Collinwood hat Sie vorhin gesucht."

Piper lächelte schwach. Sie war müde und niedergeschlagen. Zwar hatte sie gestern, nach der Nachtschicht den Tag frei gehabt, aber Tatum, dem Mädchen, das vesucht hatte sich umzubringen, ging es noch kein bißchen besser und sie drang einfach nicht zu ihr durch. Aber sie wollte Mrs. Woodrow nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Sie brauchten eben einfach Zeit.

"Er hat mich schon gefunden. Wir wollten uns nur nochmal schöne Feiertage und so wünschen. Falls irgendwas ist, Sie erreichen mich immer über meinen Pager oder über Handy."

"Wollen wir hoffen, daß das nicht nötig sein wird. Bis Mittwoch!"

"Bis Mittwoch, Mrs. Woodrow. Schöne Feiertage!"

"Ihnen auch."

Langsam und vorsichtig fuhr Piper zum Yard. Wenn sie so erledigt war, mußte sie immer besonders konzentriert auf den Verkehr achten. Besonders jetzt, so kurz vor Weihnachten. Auf den Straßen war die Hölle los. Vielleicht sollte sie sich doch mal überlegen, bei Wind und Wetter Rad zu fahren, so wie Jez. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Piper eine Bewegung und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen, aber ein kleines Stück ihrer Stoßstange berührte den Radfahrer doch und brachte ihn aus dem Geichgewicht.

"Oh, nein!"

Piper stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus.

"Tut mir leid, Sir! Ich habe nicht...Ich meine...Haben Sie sich weh getan? Ist Ihnen was passiert?"

Sie half dem Mann auf die Füße. Zu ihrem Unglück war er auch noch Postbote und die ganzen Briefe hatten sich auf dem verschneiten Boden verteilt. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung lachte der Radfahrer.

"Nein! Schon gut, Miss! Ich bin in Ordnung. Und mein Fahrrad auch. War ja nur ein kleiner Schubs. Eigentlich wäre auch gar nichts passiert, wenn ich nicht diesem dummen Terrier da hätte ausweichen müssen. Es war nur der Schreck, wirklich, Miss."

"S...Sollen wir nicht lieber die Polizei rufen? Oder einen Krankenwagen?"

"Wozu denn? Damit sie mir helfen, die Briefe wieder einzusammeln? Nein, nein. Das schaffe ich auch selber."

"Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen. War ja schließlich meine Schuld."

"Also, dann müßte mir der Terrier helfen. Wegen dem ist das nämlich alles erst so gekommen."

Piper lächelte.

"Na, also," sagte der Postbote. "Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten den Mund nur zum Reden."

Piper lachte leise.

"Es wird immer besser!" freute sich der Mann.

"Darf ich Sie vielleicht zu einer Tasse Tee einladen?" fragte Piper. "Als Schmerzensgeld sozusagen."

"Unter normalen Umständen wäre ich begeistert, aber es ist Heiligabend, Miss, und Sie haben ja wohl sicher jemanden, der auf Sie wartet. Und ich beeile mich besser auch, daß ich die Briefe noch schnell los werde. Cynthia, also, meine Frau, hat sicher schon mit dem Kochen angefangen."

"Dann will ich Sie keinesfalls aufhalten."

Sie gab ihm die Briefe, die sie eingesammelt hatte, und er stopfte sie in seine Posttasche. 

"Oh! Sie mögen die Beatles?" fragte Piper.

Er sah sie an.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

"Das Buch." 

Sie wies auf eine dicke Beatles-Biographie.

"In Ihrer Tasche."

"Oh! Ach so! Ja."

Er lachte.

"Sie sind die Größten."

"Finde ich auch," meinte Piper und das war nicht gelogen. Sie war Beatles-Fan, seit sie bewußt denken konnte. "Mein Lieblingsbeatle war erst Ringo, dann George und schließlich bin ich bei John hängengeblieben. Für Paul habe ich mich seltsamerweise noch nie interessiert."

"Ja," stimmte ihr der Postbote zu. "John war ein echtes Genie. Ich muß los. Frohe Weihnachten, Miss."

"Danke, Ihnen auch. Grüße an Ihre Frau. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte nochmal die Unannehmlichkeiten."

"Schon vergessen, Miss."

Er schwang sich wieder auf sein Rad und fuhr davon. Piper atmete tief durch. Das durfte sie gar keinem erzählen. Wäre sie nur etwas schneller gefahren oder hätte nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen können...Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und setzte ihren Weg zum Yard fort. Vorsichtig!  
  
***  
  
In dem riesigen Polizeirevier war schon alles in Weihnachtsstimmung. Alle, die Familie hatten, waren über die Feiertage vom Dienst befreit, dafür mußten die ran, die alleinstehend waren, bei denen die Familie mal beide Augen zudrückte oder die letztes Jahr schon frei gehabt hatten und den Dienst nicht tauschen konnten. Man erkannte genau, wer was war, an den Gesichtern, die sie zogen. Piper meldete sich beim diensthabenden Sergeant, bekam ihr "Besucherschildchen" und lief zu Reds Büro, in dem sie Jez vermutete. Sie vemutete richtig. Reds Büro war halb verglast und in dem Raum konnte sie Red, Duncan, Kate und Jez gut sehen. Sie lachten und lächelten. Das war gut. Es bedeutete, keine weiteren Morde oder andere schlechte Nachrichten. Wie Jez es vorgestern bei ihr gemacht hatte, trat auch Piper erstmal in sein Blickfeld, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, damit sie nicht störte. Jez lächelte, als er sie sah, und winkte sie zu sich. Piper betrat leicht verlegen Reds Büro. Sie war zwar allen schonmal begegnet, aber Duncan eher weniger und alle auf einmal machten sie irgendwie nervös. Es machte ihr einmal mehr bewußt, daß sie nicht mehr zum Team gehörte und zwar mit Jez zusammen war, aber von seiner Arbeit und seinen Freunden kaum etwas wußte. 

"Piper, hallo."

Red lächelte freundlich und auch Kate sah zumindest nicht feindselig aus. Duncan starrte sie einfach nur an.

"Piper??" rief er schließlich. "Meine Güte, hast du dich verändert!"

"Ahm...danke," sagte sie zweifelnd. "Glaube ich."

Sie stellte sich zu Jez.

"Frohe Weihnachten, alle zusammen."

"Danke, dir auch," erwiderte Kate. "Du...willst Jez abholen, ja?"

"Naja, ja...Natürlich nur, wenn er gehen darf."

"Oh-oh," murmelte Duncan. "Deckung! Obwohl für Frauencatchen war ich schon immer zu haben."

Kate warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und Piper sah unsicher zwischen ihr und Duncan hin und her. Ihre "Antennen" waren heute nicht die besten und ohne sie war sie so schüchtern wie eh und je, weil sie die Blicke und Gesten ihrer Mitmenschen nicht ausreichend gut deuten konnte. Aber nach der Nachtschicht, der Sache mit Tatum und dem Beinahe-Unfall gerade eben, brauchten Pipers psychologische Fähigkeiten eine kleine Pause. Sie wollte einfach nur heim, in ihr Bett und niemanden mehr sehen. Für Jez würde sie eine Ausnahme machen, aber das war auch schon alles. 

"Ahm...vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber draußen warten sollen," murmelte sie schließlich. "Ich...geh' schonmal zum Auto. Komm' einfach, wenn...wenn du fertig bist."

Jez erwischte sie gerade noch am Handgelenk. 

"Bleib hier!"

Er zog sie tröstend in seine Arme.

"Es war absolut richtig, daß du gekommen bist. Du kennst doch Duncan und seine träumerischen Anwandlungen. Ignorier' ihn einfach, so wie wir alle! Ich hätte auch draußen auf dich warten können, aber ich wollte hier auf dich warten."

Jez strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne hinter's Ohr.

"Wir gehen jetzt. Du siehst fertig aus. Ich fahre, okay?"

Piper nickte nur müde. 

"Okay," wiederholte Jez und griff nach seiner Jacke. 

Piper sah starr auf den Boden. Sie wollte jetzt niemanden ansehen. Sie wollte nach Hause.

"Ach ja..."

Jez holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte sie Piper.

"Ich...Naja, ich weiß, es ist noch nicht ganz Heiligabend, aber...Ach, die Bescherung macht sowieso jeder um eine andere Uhrzeit. Und falls er dir nicht gefällt, können wir ihn auf dem Heimweg noch umtauschen, also..."

Er verstummte verlegen. Piper starrte die Schachtel an. Red, Kate und Duncan starrten Jez an. Langsam klappte Piper die Schachtel auf und was sie sah, verschlug ihr sowohl die Sprache, als auch den Atem.

"Das...," keuchte sie. "Das ist der Ring, den ich leztens mit Sophie in der Stadt...Ich meine..."

Endlich sah sie auf und Jez direkt ins Gesicht. 

"Jez, er ist...er ist einfach wunderschön, aber...Himmel, Jez! Das Ding ist einfach zu teuer!! Großer Gott! Weißt du, wieviel der kostet? Den kannst du mir unmöglich schenken. Gib ihn zurück, ich suche mir einen anderen! Vielleicht was aus Messing oder Bronze...Wir werden sehen. Das..."

Jez nahm ihre Hände sanft in seine. 

"Gefällt dir der Ring?"

"Jez, das spielt doch gar keine Rolle!"

"Das ist das einzige, was eine Rolle spielt, Süße, denn du mußt damit rumlaufen. Also, gefällt dir der Ring?"

"Ja, natürlich! Aber..."

"Dann behältst du ihn auch. Es wird ein bißchen dauern, bis ich ihn bezahlt habe, aber ich kann ihn mir leisten."

Das hatte er größtenteils Sophie zu verdanken. Sie hatte den Ring nämlich gekauft, nachdem Jez betrübt festgestellt hatte, daß der Ring definitiv seine finanziellen Möglichkeiten überstieg. Er hatte sich beschwert, daß er keine Almosen wolle, aber Sophie hatte gemeint, er solle ihr das Geld ja auch zurückzahlen, nur könne er es jetzt zinslos tun und in Raten, die ihm nicht weh taten. Auf "die paar Pfund", wie Sophie sich ausdrückte, waren Sean und sie nicht angewiesen. Und Jez hatte akzeptiert. Das Leuchten in Pipers Augen bestätigte ihn in seiner Entscheidung. 

"Mein Gott...," hauchte sie.

Er lachte weich.

"Warum bleibst du nicht erstmal bei Jez?"

Mit einem leisen Freudenschrei und Tränen in den Augen fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Jez umarmte sie und hielt sie so fest er konnte, ohne ihr die Rippen zu brechen. Als sie sich schließlich wieder von einander lösten, sagte Kate: "Ah...Jez, ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber...Abgesehen davon, daß das Teil wirklich sündhaft teuer ist, ist es auch noch ein...nun ja, ein Verlobungsring."

"Doch, Kate," erwiderte Jez. "Das ist mir aufgefallen. Das ist ja der Sinn der Sache. Wir ziehen zusammen, Piper und ich, deswegen brauche ich bis Neujahr frei. Und wir wollen heiraten. Nicht gleich und sofort, aber der Ring zeigt allen, daß die Lady vergeben ist und weist auf wirklich ernste Absichten hin."

"Ihr...Ihr wollt heiraten??"

"Ja. Irgendwann nächstes Jahr."

"Na, mal abwarten," meinte Duncan. "Bis dahin fließt noch viel Wasser die Themse runter."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch," sagte Red ernst, der bis eben geschwiegen hatte. "Ich wünsche euch alles, alles Gute. Wenn jemand verdient, daß es klappt, dann ihr."

Er gab Jez und Piper die Hand.

"Danke, Red," sagte Jez eben so ernst. "Wir werden alles versuchen."

Red nickte knapp. Jez sah zu seiner offiziell Verlobten.

"So! Und jetzt bringe ich dich nach Hause. Du siehst wirklich aus, als könntest du `ne Mütze Schlaf gebrauchen."

Piper lächelte dankbar. 

"Ja, das wäre schön. War ein...harter Tag."

"Tatum?" fragte Jez sanft.

"Ja."

Piper nickte traurig.

"Ich fürchte, ich werde sie verlieren."

"Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!"

Jez umarmte sie erneut.

"Vielleicht renkt sich alles wieder ein."

"Ich hoffe so sehr, daß du recht hast, Jez."

Er hielt sie noch einen Augenblick fest, dann ließ er sie los.

"Gehen wir!"

"Ja. Auf Wiedersehen und schöne Feiertage."

"Euch auch," sagte Red lächelnd.

"Grüße an Susan."

"Richte ich aus."

Sie liefen zur Tür.

"Jez!"

Beide wandten sich nochmal um.

"Alles Gute," sagte Kate. "Und herzlichen Glückwunsch. Euch beiden."

"Danke, Kate," erwiderte Jez und meinte es auch so. Er wußte, sie würde sich erst daran gewöhnen müssen, aber das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. "Bis nächstes Jahr."

"Aber gönnt euch auch mal `ne Pause," fügte Red hinzu. "Steht auch mal auf! Es existiert auch eine Welt außerhalb des Bettes."

Jez lachte und zeigte Red den Mittelfinger, dann verließ er mit Piper endgültig das Büro.  
  
***  
  
Als sie in seiner Wohnung ankamen, schälte sich Piper aus ihrer Jacke, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, sie aufzuhängen, da Jez sie ihr im nächsten Augenblick auch schon abnahm. 

"Du setzt dich jetzt auf die Couch und machst gar nichts mehr, klar? Laß' mich das machen!"

"Jez, ich bin nicht krank."

"Aber müde und traurig."

"Du hast mir gerade einen Verlobungsring geschenkt, wie ich ihn mir schöner nicht wünschen könnte. Ich bin nicht traurig."

"Weiß dein Gefühl das auch, Süße?"

"Ach, Jez..."

Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Jez setzte sich neben sie.

"Erzähl'! Wie war dein Tag? Meiner war nämlich vergleichsweise ruhig. Von dem Treffen mit Sophie mal abgesehen."

"Du hast dich mit Sophie getroffen?"

"Ja. Wie hätte ich sonst den richtigen Ring für dich finden sollen? Aber das hast du doch längst geahnt, gib's zu!"

"Nein," gestand Piper. "Ich...habe heute ein bißchen Probleme mit dem Denken und Nachdenken. Auf den Gedanken bin ich wirklich nicht gekommen, aber so im Nachhinein erscheint er mir durchaus logisch."

Jez lächelte.

"Vielleicht solltest du erstmal ein wenig schlafen."

"Auf keinen Fall, sonst wache ich vor morgen nicht mehr auf."

"Na und? Piper, das stört mich nicht. Ich kann mich alleine beschäftigen."

"Aber ich habe dich vermißt."

Jez sah sie überrascht an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Was ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber anging, war Piper fast genauso verschwiegen wie er selbst, wenn es um Piper ging. Er sah Piper noch einen Moment verblüfft an, dann sagte er: "Tut mir leid, Piper. Ich werde dich nie wieder so lange alleine lassen, ich verspreche es."

"Nein, mir tut es leid," meinte sie. "Ich habe gesagt, es macht mir nichts aus, und das tut es auch wirklich nicht, aber...Naja, die Nächte waren hart. Ich...Ich habe mich schon zu sehr an deine Anwesenheit gewöhnt. Nicht...Nicht daß du mit mir schläfst, oder so, obwohl das natürlich auch toll ist, nur...daß du einfach da bist, weißt du? Bei mir."

Sie schaffte es nicht, ihn anzusehen vor lauter Verlegenheit. Jez hob sie hoch und Piper hielt sich erstaunt an ihm fest. 

"Was...Jez, was hast du vor?"

Er trug sie zum Bett.

"Wonach sieht's denn aus?"

"Jez..."

"Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tip: Es hat nichts mit Kochen zu tun."

"Jez, das...ich meine,...du mußt hungrig sein."

Er sah sie eindringlich an.

"Das bin ich."

Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes "Oh". Jez legte sie auf dem Bett ab und küßte sie.

"Mist," murmelte er. "Ich hätte dich erst ausziehen sollen. Das vergesse ich jedesmal."

Piper mußte lachen. 

"Wenn du es zuläßt, helfe ich dir kurz."

Jez ließ ihr etwas Luft und nickte.

"Kurz."

Piper befreite sich rasch von ihren zwei Pullovern, Jeans, Leggins und Socken. Jez schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Wie kann man nur so viel anhaben?"

"Es ist beschissen kalt draußen," verteidigte sich Piper. "Hast du mal auf's Außenthermometer geschaut?"

"Minus zehn," antwortete Jez. "Süße, es war schon wesentlich kälter dieses Jahr."

"Ja, im Mai. Ich erinnere mich."

Jez mußte lachen. 

"Im Mai??"

"Ja. Da waren eine Woche lang zwei Grad Plus. Für Mai ist das verdammt kalt. Wenn es jetzt für Dezember im gleichen Verhältnis kalt wäre, dann hätten wir jetzt wahrscheinlich Minus dreißig Grad."

Jez schmunzelte.

"Nun, dann dürften wir wenigstens alle zu Hause im Bett bleiben, weil vermutlich kein Auto mehr anspringen würde."

"Dann müßtest du aber trotzdem arbeiten, weil jeder weiß, daß du gar kein Auto hast."

Jez lachte.

"Gib einfach zu, daß du total verfroren bist!"

Piper griff nach seinem Pullover und zog ihn über seinen Kopf. Darunter kam ein T-Shirt zum Vorschein.

"Ach, nein. Und was ist das?"

"Ein T-Shirt, Süße. Auf einem Fahrrad wird es auch sehr kalt. Aber ich fahre nicht im Auto und trage zwei Pullover!"

"Du bist ja auch nicht mit so niedrigem Blutdruck gestraft wie ich. Und ich bin ja wohl nicht die einzige Frau in deinem Leben, die ständig friert."

"Da hast du allerdings recht."

Er küßte sie und zog sich sein Shirt selber aus. 

"Kate friert auch immer und Sophie hat ihre Handschuhe heute sogar im Kaufhaus anbehalten."

Er griff nach dem obersten Knopf seiner Jeans, aber Piper schob seine Hand beiseite und schubste ihn auf den Rücken.

"Na, siehst du," murmelte sie. "Ich habe wenigstens warme Hände. Zumindest im Augenblick."

"Das will ich hoffen," sagte er rauh, als eine ihrer warmen Hände in seinen Hosenbund glitt. "Sonst hättest du jetzt mal jemanden jaulen hören, Engel."

"Keine Angst," schmunzelte sie. "Ich habe zwar eine kleine sadistische Ader, aber die hebe ich mir für Duncan auf."

Jez lachte, was allerdings in Anbetracht der Situation etwas atemlos klang.

"Beruhigend, Süße. Aber könnten wir Duncan und jeden anderen Mann bitte aus unserem Bett raushalten?"

"Entschuldige."

Piper beugte sich zu ihm und küßte ihn, während sie ihre "Streicheleinheiten" verstärkte. Sie hatte das noch nicht oft gemacht, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl. Damals mit Randy hatte er weitgehend an sich gedacht und sie hatten nicht viel ausprobiert. Mit Randy hätte sie das auch gar nicht gewollt. Und danach...Nun, es hatte sehr lange gedauert, bis sie sich wieder an ihren Körper gewöhnt hatte und an ihre Sexualität. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, aber in Professor Charlotte Lexington hatte sie eine großartige Therapeutin und eine echte Freundin gefunden. Sie hatte ihr auf einem schweren Weg sehr geholfen und Pipers Dankbarkeit und Wertschätzung waren ihr bis heute gewiß. Jez stöhnte leise und sie lächelte. Genug düstere Gedanken für heute! Es gab Wichtigeres. Und Schöneres. Wie gesagt, sie hatte das noch nicht oft gemacht, aber irgendwas war an Jez, das sie dazu brachte, es einfach zu tun. Er machte sie..."abenteuerlustig"...

  
Sobald er wieder dazu in der Lage war, zog Jez Piper auf sich und küßte sie lange und liebevoll.

"Das hat jetzt irgendwie anders aufgehört, als ich geplant hatte."

Sie lächelte.

"Besser oder schlechter?"

"Mmmm...anders."

Piper lachte, legte den Kopf auf seine Brust und genoß das Geräusch seines Herzschlags. Jez hielt sie locker umarmt und spielte mit ihren langen Haaren. Er hätte jetzt gerne etwas gesagt, aber ihm fiel nichts Passendes ein. Daß er sie liebte, wußte sie. Und das war alles, was er im Moment sagen wollte. Er wollte diesen Augenblick nicht stören, indem er sich endlos wiederholte.

"Es war so leicht," murmelte sie.

"Was?" fragte er.

"Das," antwortete sie. "Es hat sich einfach so ergeben."

"Ich...Piper, wolltest du das wirklich?"

Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Ja. Wieso fragst du?"

"Weil...Naja, eben weil es sich normalerweise nicht "einfach so" ergibt. Normalerweise ist meistens einer von beiden dagegen und gibt dann nach, weil er den anderen liebt. Oder zu lieben glaubt. Also...wenn es dir nicht gefallen hat, dann..."

Piper senkte den Kopf und küßte Jez so lange und leidenschaftlich, daß ihm die Luft wegblieb.

"Es hat mir gefallen, Jez," sagte sie fest und sah ihm direkt in die sagenhaft blauen Augen. "Ich werde das sicher nicht jeden Tag machen, aber ich mußte mich nicht groß dazu überwinden. Ich meinte, was ich sagte. Es war leicht. Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Ich habe nicht groß darüber nachgedacht. Du hast diese Wirkung auf mich, Clifton. Du bringst mich dazu zu experimentieren, meine und deine Grenzen zu testen, du weckst meine "Abenteuerlust". Im Bett und auch außerhalb davon, und das ist verdammt gut so. Du bist gut für mich, Jez. Und das eben war nur ein kleiner Teil von den Auswirkungen unseres Zusammenseins."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Meine Güte! Höre ich mich gerade wirklich an wie ein Lehrbuch?"

Jez zog sie an sich, küßte sie und rollte sich mit ihr herum, sodaß er auf ihr lag.

"Du klingst nicht wie ein Lehrbuch. Du klingst phantastisch und ich glaube, ich liebe dich mit jeder Sekunde mehr. Egal, ob du traurig, fröhlich, wütend, gereizt oder sonstwie bist."

"Du hast mich ja noch gar nicht wütend erlebt," murmelte sie verlegen.

"Oh, doch!" widersprach Jez. "Sogar schon vor acht Jahren. Und du warst wütend auf mich."

Piper errötete.

"Oh. Das. Das habe ich wohl...verdrängt."

"Du hast mich sehr eindringlich und vor allem lautstark gebeten, die Finger von...laß' mich nachdenken..."

"Lauralee Bell," murmelte Piper nahezu lautlos. 

"Genau!" fuhr Jez fort. "...zu lassen, weil sie eine Verdächtige im Mordfall Withers war, dabei hatte ich an der jungen Dame gar kein Interesse. Und selbst wenn, von Verdächtigen halte ich mich fern."

"Ich war nicht wütend auf dich, Jez. Das war ich noch nie. Ich...Ich war einfach nur eifersüchtig."

"Eifersüchtig? Du warst mit Randy zusammen."

"Ja. Aber nicht wirklich glücklich. Das weißt du doch. Im Yard war ich glücklich. Bei...Bei dir war ich glücklich. Jez, du hast es gespürt, lange bevor es mir klar wurde, versuch' nicht, das zu leugnen! Aber da war es schon zu spät."

Sie streichelte gedankenverloren seine Wange und schien direkt durch ihn hindurch zu blicken.

"Viel zu spät. Als mir klar wurde, was ich für dich empfinde, hatte auch Randy es schon längst gemerkt."

Jez schluckte.

"Der Streit, Piper...Der Streit damals, an dem Abend, als du beinahe gestorben wärst..."

Sie schloss die Augen und eine Träne rann ihre Schläfe hinab.

"Wir haben wegen dir gestritten," schluchzte Piper und umarmte Jez fest. "Ich wußte nicht, ob du mich liebst, aber ich wußte, ich konnte nicht bei Randy bleiben. Ich wollte nur weg."

Jez rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken, hielt Piper fest und ließ sie weinen. Beruhigend streichelte er ihren Rücken, schwieg jedoch. Sie hatten wegen ihm gestritten. Vielleicht wäre Randy gar nicht so ausgerastet, wenn...Jez schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Randy war ein typischer Schläger gewesen. Irgendwann wäre es soweit gekommen, ob mit oder ohne ihn, Jez. Vielleicht etwas später, aber irgendwann bestimmt. Es war müßig, darüber nachzudenken und sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Jez schielte kurz hinunter auf Piper. So wie es aussah, hatte sie sich wieder ein bißchen beruhigt. Behutsam drehte er sich zur Seite und sah sie an. Piper schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Jez hob eine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. 

"Schlaf ein bißchen, Süße," bat er leise. "Du wirst sehen, morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus."

"Aber es ist Heiligabend," erwiderte sie kläglich und es klang eher wie das Maunzen eines verwirrten, kleinen Kätzchens.

Jez lächelte. 

"Na und? Wir haben die ganze Woche Zeit. Schlaf!"

"Morgen halte ich länger durch, ich versprech's."

"Und wenn nicht, stirbt auch keiner. Augen zu!"

Piper gehorchte. Sie war sowieso schon müde gewesen und die blöde Heulerei hatte ihr irgendwie den Rest gegeben.

"In meiner Tasche ist noch die "Drei ???", die du mir geschenkt hast," murmelte sie. "Dreckiger Deal. Sie ist gut. Du hast ja sowieso noch keine gehört, oder?"

"Mach' dir um mich mal keine Sorgen."

Er küßte sie zärtlich.

"Ich bleibe bei dir. Schlaf gut und träum' was Schönes."

"'nke."

Nur Sekunden später schlief Piper tief und fest. Jez schloss ebenfalls die Augen.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ist es zu spät, um um Reviews zu betteln?? I.


	11. 11 Kapitel

A/N: Sara, vielen Dank für den lieben Review! Es freut mich wirklich, daß Du Dich dazu entschlossen hast, weiterzulesen. :) Ja. * lol * Sean Bean schreibe ich gerne. Viggo Mortensen noch lieber, aber der taucht hier eigentlich nicht auf. Naja...  
Dafür taucht in diesem Kapitel jemand anderes auf und dazu nur soviel: Ich habe zuviel "Billy Eliott" gesehen. :)  
@Vicky23: Bist Du noch da????  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! I.

11. Kapitel

Das Telephon klingelte und von einem Moment zum anderen war Jez glockenwach. Rasch griff er nach dem Hörer, in der Hoffnung, Piper möge noch weiterschlafen. Wie spät war es?

"Clifton!"

Er flüsterte nur, um Piper nicht endgültig zu wecken.

"Guten Morgen! Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich noch kennst. Ich heiße Jamie und bin dein jüngerer Bruder, der hier ganz in der Nähe als Tänzer arbeitet."

Jez rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen.

"Jamie. Scheiße."

"Ja, ich freue mich auch, von dir zu hören. Besonders, wo doch Weihnachten ist und so."

"Mist. Dich hatte ich völlig vergessen. Bitte entschuldige. Frohe Weihnachten."

"Dir auch. Warum flüsterst du?"

"Weil..."

"Oh. Ach so. Klar. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du mich vergessen hättest, obwohl du Heiligabend alleine verbracht hast."

"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

"Ist es nie, oder?"

Jez spürte, wie sich zwei schlanke Arme um ihn legten und seufzte leise. 

"Jetzt hast du's geschafft, Jamie. Wie spät ist es?"

"Fast zehn, du Oberlangschläfer. Was ist eigentlich los bei dir?"

"Mmmmm...Wersdran?" murmelte Piper verschlafen.

Jez küßte sie kurz und hielt ihr den Hörer ans Ohr.

"Sag' deinem zukünftigen Schwager guten Morgen, Süße!"

"Guten Morgen," sagte Piper brav. "Wer ist dran?"

"Ahm...Jamie. James Clifton. Und wer sind Sie?"

"Piper Williams. Angenehm. Jez, mit wem rede ich gerade?"

Er lachte.

"Mit meinem kleinen Bruder. Naja, jüngeren Bruder. Er ist etwas größer als ich."

"Keine Kunst," murmelte Piper.

"Hey!" rief Jez.

Sie kicherte.

"Na, sieh' mal an," meinte Jez und bohrte Piper einen Finger in die Seite. "Die Kleine wird frech."

Piper quietschte leise und gab Jez den Hörer zurück.

"Laß' das, du Brutalo! Ich bin noch nichtmal richtig wach."

Sie schlug spielerisch nach seinem Arm. Jez lachte und ging wieder ans Telephon.

"Bin wieder da."

"Wer war das?"

"Piper. Hat sie doch gesagt. Ich hab's genau gehört. Leugnen ist also zwecklos."

"Darf man als Polizist Drogen nehmen?"

"Nur, solange sie dich nicht erwischen."

"Jez, was ist los mit dir? So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

"Ist das posi-oder negativ?"

"Mmmm...posi, würde ich sagen. Im Moment jedenfalls. Hast du Zeit heute? Es ist Weihnachten und ich würde dich gerne mal sehen, bevor unsere Truppe weiterzieht."

"Wo zieht ihr hin?"

"Italien, erstmal. Ich trete in "Hoffmann's Erzählungen" auf. Danach bin ich wieder in London und dann...Mal sehen. Mein Agent meint, New York hätte schonmal angeklopft."

"Das ist großartig, Jamie. Ich freue mich für dich."

"Das finde ich echt nett von dir, aber das könnte ich dir alles viel besser erzählen, wenn ich dich sehen würde."

"Oh! Warte!"

Jez hielt eine Hand über die Sprechmuschel und beugte sich zu Piper, die ihn neugierig ansah.

"Jamie fragt, ob wir uns heute mal treffen könnten?"

"Mit mir oder ohne mich?"

"Na, mit dir natürlich! Ich finde, er sollte seine Schwägerin kennenlernen, oder denkst du nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich würde ihn auf jeden Fall gerne kennenlernen."

Jez nahm die Hand vom Hörer.

"Ja. Um halb zwölf im "Cheers" zum Mittagessen?"

"Okay, aber wir nehmen das "Vier Jahreszeiten" und ich zahle."

"Jamie..."

"Keine Widerrede! Sieh's als Weihnachtsgeschenk."

"Jamie, ich bringe Piper mit."

"Oh. Ist wohl was Ernstes."

"Ja, Jamie. Mehr als das."

"Wie jetzt?"

"Das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir uns sehen. Also, "Cheers" oder "Vier Jahreszeiten"?"

"Willst du mich beleidigen? "Vier Jahreszeiten" natürlich. Und seid ja pünktlich. Ich komme um vor Hunger."

Jamie legte auf. Jez lächelte und tat es ihm gleich.

"Wieso hast du mir nie erzählt, daß du einen Bruder hast?"

"Du weißt es. Oder müßtest es wissen. Schließlich hast du gesagt, du hättest meine Personalakte gelesen. Da steht's drin."

"Echt? Naja, ich habe damals nur die für mich relevanten Dinge rausgefiltert. Name, Alter, Familienstand..."

Jez lachte laut. Piper lächelte. Sie sah ihn gerne lachen.

"Wir müssen aufstehen. In etwas weniger als anderthalb Stunden sind wir zum Essen verabredet."

"Habe ich mitgekriegt. "Vier Jahreszeiten". Willst du uns absichtlich in den Ruin treiben?"

"Mein Bruder zahlt. Er ist der Großverdiener."

"Was?"

"Siehst du dann schon. Wie lange brauchst du im Bad?"

"Für's "Vier Jahreszeiten"??? Lange."

Jez stand auf.

"Dann dusche ich kurz. Ich bin sicher schneller fertig als du."

"Ja. Jez!"

"Ja?"

"Warte!"

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und lief zu ihrer Tasche.

"Himmel, bring' mir mal eben die Bettdecke, ja? Ich friere gleich am Boden fest."

Jez lachte, ging zu ihr und legte die Bettdecke um ihre Schultern.

"Obwohl ich den Anblick sehr genossen habe," schmunzelte er und küßte sie. 

Piper schnurrte.

"Dreh' das Thermostat auf dreißig und du kannst den Anblick öfter genießen."

Jez lachte nur noch mehr.

"Hier."

Piper reichte ihm eine verpackte, längliche Schachtel.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Liebster. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich gestern geben, aber wir sind ja so angenehm bzw. anschließend unangenehm unterbrochen worden."

"Die Uhr!"

Jez war fassungslos.

"Ich habe Red gefragt," gestand Piper. "Er meinte, um die Uhr schleichst du schon länger rum."

"Ich könnte dir jetzt dasselbe vorwerfen."

"Dasselbe?"

"Die ist viel zu teuer, Piper."

Sie lächelte.

"Darauf würde ich dasselbe erwidern, Jez: Ich kann sie mir leisten."

Sie umarmte ihn.

"Es ist keine Rolex, aber es ist die, die du wolltest."

Jez erwiederte die Umarmung.

"Es gibt nur eine, die ich will, und die ist mit Geld nicht zu bezahlen," sagte er leise.

"Ich liebe dich."

Piper kuschelte sich fest an ihn.  
  
***  
  
Sie kamen pünktlich im "Vier Jahreszeiten" an. Piper sah einfach bezaubernd aus, obwohl sie sich – wie sie sagte – nicht besonders zurecht gemacht hatte, sondern einfach nur gut angezogen. Jez hatte sich für den einzigen Kashmir-Pullover entschieden, den er besaß, und dazu ein paar einfache dunkle Hosen angezogen, die keine Jeans waren, da er wußte, daß keiner mit gewöhnlichen Jeans in dieses Restaurant kam. Nur über die Leiche des "Oberpinguins". Allerdings war das Essen erstklassig, sonst hätte Jez dem ganzen niemals zugestimmt. Solche Lokale nervten ihn nur. Nicht, daß er nicht imstande gewesen wäre, ordentlich zu essen, aber man kam sich so beobachtet vor. Als würde jede einzelne nicht korrekt ausgeführte Bewegung sofort mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Furchtbar!

"Sie wünschen?" fragte der Empfangskellner und sah Jez und Piper so blasiert an, daß Jez kurz davor war, ihm gegen sein Schienbein zu treten. Piper hakte sich sanft bei ihm ein, was sowohl moralische Unterstützung, als auch Warnung vor unüberlegten Handlungen war. Deswegen setzte Jez nur eine ebenso blasierte Miene auf und antwortete: "Wir sind mit Mr. James Clifton verabredet. Der Herr erwartet uns bereits."

Die Brauen des "Maître" wölbten sich leicht vor Überraschung, aber sonst ließ er sich zu keinerlei Schwachheiten hinreißen. 

"Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen," meinte er und formulierte es wie immer als Frage, obwohl es gar keine war. Möglichst hochnäsig liefen sie hinter dem Mann her, der sie zu einem Tisch führte, an dem ein junger Mann saß, der Jez so gar nicht ähnlich sah, wie Piper fand. 

"Jez!"

Jamie stand auf und umarmte seinen Bruder. Jez entspannte sich und lächelte strahlend. 

"Hallo, mein Kleiner. Frohe Weihnachten! Du siehst großartig aus."

"Ich fühle mich auch so. Du siehst etwas überarbeitet aus."

"Geht so. Jamie, das ist Dr. Piper Williams, Piper, mein Bruder James, "Primaballerina" des Royal-Ballet-Corps."

Jamie schlug seinem Bruder mit der Faust auf den Oberarm, dann gab er Piper die Hand. 

"Ich bin einfach nur Ballett-Tänzer."

"Nein, du bist der beste Ballett-Tänzer," korrigierte Jez. "Also, die Primaballerina."

"Noch so ein Spruch und deine Zahnbürste greift morgen ins Leere," knurrte Jamie.

Jez lachte.

"Um mich zu verprügeln, mußt du echt früher aufstehen, Kleiner."

"Ahm...freut mich," sagte Piper endlich. "Wie ich sehe, habt ihr zwei ein gesundes brüderliches Verhältnis."

Jez lachte. 

"Bitte entschuldige, Süße. Das ist ganz harmlos. Wir lieben uns, ehrlich. Ich könnte ihm nie etwas tun. Nun ja, zumindest könnte ich ihn nicht umbringen. Ich bin schließlich Polizist."

"Ha, ha," brummte Jamie. "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange du schon mit dem zusammen bist, Piper, aber wie hältst du das aus? Ich war echt froh, als ich den endlich nicht mehr sehen mußte."

"Naja," antwortete Piper ernst, "manchmal wird es etwas schwer, aber dann rufe ich einfach seinen Chef an, der ihn dann unter irgendeinem Vorwand zum Yard zitiert, und ich habe meine Ruhe."

"Ach, so läuft das also," meinte Jez, als Jamie in Gelächter ausbrach. "Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum Red in letzter Zeit immer so oft mich anfordert, obwohl dieser Versager Duncan das genau so gut könnte."

Piper lächelte und küßte ihn.

"Du bist eben unentbehrlich, Großer."

"Na, das sieht ja mal wirklich gut aus," sagte Jamie. "Darf ich mich daran gewöhnen, Jez?"

"Darfst du. Wenn alles glatt geht, werden die junge Lady und ich nämlich nächstes Jahr im Sommer heiraten."

Stille.

"Hei...Heiraten? Hast...Jez, hast du das H-Wort eben gerade wirklich ausgesprochen? Okay, Mister, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meinem Bruder gemacht?"

Piper lachte und Jez lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Übertreib' nicht so maßlos, Jamie! Soooo schlimm war ich jetzt auch nicht."

"Du kannst das Wort "heiraten" aussprechen, ohne daß dich der Blitz trifft, also, für mich ist das bemerkenswert."

Piper lachte nur noch mehr. Jez schmunzelte.

"Okay, spotte ruhig, aber das wird nichts ändern. Ich will Piper heiraten, sie muß nur noch endgültig ja sagen."

"Sie hat sich einen Fluchtweg offen gelassen? Kluge Frau. Mein Kompliment, Piper. Wie lange kennt ihr euch?"

"Mit Unterbrechungen, etwas über acht Jahre. Ich habe dir schon von ihr erzählt. Piper, meine Kollegin mit dem aggressiven Freund."

"Die...Die Piper?? Du meinst, die, die ihr ins Krankenhaus...?"

"Ja, Jamie."

"Oh."

Jamie blickte nun fast ehrfürchtig zu ihr.

"Weißt du, daß Jez auch schonmal tot war?"

"Ja," sagte sie sanft. "Ein Autounfall, nicht wahr?"

Jez nickte.

"Ich wurde überfahren. Nichts, was man unbedingt braucht."

"Nein," stimmte Piper zu.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Also, ich find's gut."

Jez und Piper sahen Jamie verwirrt an.

"Daß ihr heiraten wollt."

Jamie lächelte.

"Dann müßte ich mir nicht immer Gedanken machen, ob du gut versorgt bist, wenn ich nicht in der Stadt bin, und ob du genug Aufmerksamkeit kriegst...Kate ist echt in Ordnung und Red sowieso, aber...Die beiden liebst du nicht. Nicht so wie Piper. Und sei mal ehrlich, deine sogenannten Freundinnen hatten bis jetzt immer mehr in der Bluse als im Kopf."

"Danke, Bruder," sagte Jez trocken.

Piper verbarg ihr Grinsen, indem sie ein Bonbon aus ihrer Handtasche angelte.

"Die reine Wahrheit," sagte Jamie und winkte dem Kellner. Sie bestellten kurz und Jamie fuhr fort: "Ihr müßt mir alles erzählen. Ich will alles wissen. Mit der Story kann ich meine Jungs mal so richtig in Atem halten."

"Also, soooo spannend ist das ganze jetzt auch nicht," meinte Jez.

"Doch," widersprach Jamie. "Mit den Ereignissen vor acht Jahren wird das eine echt spannende Geschichte."

"Solltest du uns nicht erstmal fragen, ob du Privatangelegnheiten einfach so rumerzählen darfst?"

"Oh. Stimmt. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Schade."

"Ich habe nichts dagegen," sagte Piper leise und Jez sah sie überrascht an. 

Piper bemerkte seinen Blick und lächelte schief.

"Wie groß sind die Chancen, daß wir "seine Jungs" mal kennenlernen? Nicht sehr, oder? Also, ist es okay."

"Naja....Wenn du meinst."

Jez seufzte.

"Ist gut, Jamie. Erfinde deine Räuberpistolen. Aber übertreib' nicht so gnadenlos."

Jamie strahlte.

"Ich versprech's."

Sie plauderten noch über dies und das, bis das Essen kam. Jez entspannte sich. Jamie mochte Piper, und Piper mochte Jamie. Das war gut. Sehr gut.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Tja, und das war's malwieder. Ein paar Meinungen wären nett. :) I.


	12. 12 Kapitel

A/N: Machen wir es kurz! Inhaltsverzeichnis: 1 x Oliver Wood (Ja, genau der!), 1 x Sean Bean und 1 x David "Faramir" Wenham. Ich habe alle diese Leute (leider) immer noch nicht kennengelernt. (Und zumindest bei "Oliver Wood" dürfte das auch problematisch werden...) I.

12. Kapitel

Langsam wurde es Frühling. Keine weiteren Morde, die ins Bild gepaßt hätten, und so mußten sich Red und seine Leute auch wieder ab und zu Fällen zuwenden, die nicht in direktem Zusammenhang mit Anna Yamamoto und den anderen Toten standen. Aber der "kritische Monat" war noch nicht vorbei. Wenn er wieder die sieben Monate Abstand hielt, dann würde er im Juni wieder zuschlagen. Jetzt war zwar erst März, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. 

Jez saß an seinem Schreibtisch und telephonierte mit einer Lady, dessen Hund eventuell helfen konnte, seinen momentanen Fall aufzuklären, als Duncan sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Er sprach mit einem Kollegen, der seiner, also Duncans, Truppe angehörte. Und er sprach so laut, daß klar war, daß Jez es mitkriegen sollte.

"Hast du's schon gehört? Kollege Clifton will heiraten."

"Klar," erwiderte der andere, der mit dem Rücken zu Jez stand. "Das weiß doch inzwischen jeder. Besonders die Ladies auf dem Revier."

Beide lachten. Jez versuchte, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Wenn Duncan ihn malwieder ärgern wollte, dann konnte er da gerne versuchen.

"Aber, Mrs. Cabbott, ich sage ja gar nicht, daß sich "Fluffy" irgendwie schuldig gemacht hat..."

Alte Damen und ihre Hunde gehörten manchmal echt verboten!

"Weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist," meinte Duncan auf der anderen Seite des Schreib- tischs. "Ich meine, sie scheint ja ein nettes Mädchen zu sein, aber...Naja, er hat sie lange nicht gesehen. Und er ist oft nicht zu Hause. Letzten Mittwoch habe ich sie in der Winchester Lane gesehen, du weißt schon, die im Bezirk Westminster. Da wohnte so ein Typ, den ich was fragen mußte. Also,...Jedenfalls habe ich Dr. Williams da in ein Haus laufen sehen und dachte mir noch: Ist ja ziemlich weit ab von heimischen Gefilden, die Kleine, aber okay. Ist ja ihre Sache. Ich bin dann zu meinem Verdächtigen. Er hat Schwierigkeiten gemacht, also habe ich da ziemlich viel Zeit zugebracht, ungefähr zwei Stunden, oder so. Ich latsche also wieder zurück zu meinem Auto, da kommt Piper wieder aus dem Haus. Nach mindestens zwei Stunden. Mit irgend so einem Kerl, der aussah, als wäre er kaum alt genug, um Bier zu kaufen."

"Naja, sie ist doch Psychologin, oder?" fragte der andere. "Vielleicht war's ein Hausbesuch."

"Von dem sie sich mit Umarmung und Kuß verabschiedet hat?" fragte Duncan. "Wohl eher ungewöhnlich. Auch sie muß sich an das Arzt-Patienten-Verhältnis halten. Schließlich ist sie Arzt. Kam mir jedenfalls merkwürdig vor. Traut man ihr gar nicht zu, was?" 

"Nein. Sieht ziemlich harmlos aus, die Lady. Aber du weißt ja, stille Wasser sind tief."

"Ja."

Duncan sah zu Jez, der sein Telephongespräch glatt einen Augenblick vergessen hatte, und stand auf.

"Dann wollen wir malwieder an die Arbeit gehen, was, Fred? Und du hast recht. Sicher bedeutet es gar nichts."

Sie liefen davon. Jez legte einfach auf. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war Duncan Warren. Sie hatten sich von Anfang an gehasst. Wieso sollte er ihm glauben? Er kannte Piper. Sie würde sowas nie tun. Niemals. Und doch...Nein. Nein, auf keinen Fall! Wenn er in die Winchester Lane fuhr und Piper ihn zufällig entdeckte, und er ihr dann auch noch erzählte, daß er durch Duncan darauf gekommen war, dann würde sie ihm, absolut zurecht, mangeln- des Vertrauen vorwerfen. Aber...Letzten Mittwoch hatte Duncan gesagt. Und heute war wieder Mittwoch. Jez fluchte leise. Dieser blöde Wichser Duncan! Sein Timing war natürlich perfekt. Und obwohl Jez ganz genau wußte, was Duncan damit bezweckte, rannte er sehen- den Auges in sein Unglück. Jez fluchte erneut, griff nach seiner Jacke und lief davon.

Kate sah es von Reds Büro aus, öffnete die Tür und fragte: "Wo will er hin?"

Duncan lächelte leicht, zuckte die Schultern und antwortete: "Keine Ahnung. Eben hat er noch mit der Lady von dem Hund telephoniert."  
  
***  
  
Der Abend war soweit völlig normal verlaufen, fand Piper. Sie war nach Hause gekommen, hatte angefangen zu kochen, weil sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, zu Hause zu essen und sie an der Reihe war, dann war Jez gekommen, hatte ihr bei dem Rest geholfen und sie hatten gegessen. Das einzig Unnormale war, daß Jez bis jetzt keinen Ton gesagt hatte. Piper räumte den Tisch ab, setzte sich wieder hin und meinte: "Ich mag mich irren, Jez, aber irgendwas scheint dich zu beschäftigen. Kannst du mit mir darüber reden oder fällt es unter das Dienst- geheimnis?"

Jez legte die Hände flach auf die Tischplatte.

"Wer ist Oliver Wood?"

Jez sah, wie Piper erblasste. Also, doch!

"O...Oliver Wood?" fragte sie. "Wie...kommst du jetzt auf ihn?"

"Du kennst ihn also?"

"J...Ja. Jeder kennt ihn. Er ist schließlich der Sohn des Außenministers."

"Aha. Hm. Besuchst du ihn oft?"

"Du...du weißt davon?"

"Das scheint dich zu beunruhigen."

"Jez...es...es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

"Ach, nein? Wie denke ich denn?"

"Ich...Bitte, ich kann dir nicht sagen wie es ist, aber...ich würde nie..."

Jez schlug so laut mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch, daß Piper erschrocken aufschrie.

"Was würdest du nie?" fauchte Jez. "Mich hintergehen? Mich betrügen mit irgend so einem Ministersohn?? Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß...Wenn Duncan nicht zufällig..."

"Duncan??"

Piper wurde selten wütend, aber wenn, dann wurde sie es richtig.

"Du meinst, du hast das von Duncan Warren??? Einem Mann, der dich haßt, der noch nie auch nur einen Finger für dich gerührt hat und dir schaden wird, wo er nur kann? Von Duncan???? Das heißt, du vertraust Duncan mehr als mir, deiner Freundin, die dich mehr liebt als ihr Leben, die dich noch nie belogen hat und es sich nichtmal ansatzweise vorstellen könnte, dich zu betrügen?? Vielen Dank. Das heißt dann wohl, ich rangiere in deiner Achtung noch weit unter Duncan Warren."

"Versuch nicht, mir Schuldgefühle einzureden, Piper! Ich..."

"Schuldgefühle?? Wenn du welche hast, dann weißt du sicher am besten warum! Wie kannst du nur eine Sekunde lang annehmen, ich würde dich mit einem Achtzehnjährigen betrügen??"

"Dann ist es also beruflich?"

"Das...Jez, das kann ich dir nicht sagen, versteh' das doch bitte!"

"Ich vestehe nur eins," sagte Jez kühl. "Ich werfe dir vor, daß du mich betrügst und du hast es noch nicht geschafft, mich zu überzeugen, daß es nicht so ist."

Er stand auf, nahm seine Jacke und ging zur Tür. Er mußte jetzt dringend eine Runde Radfahren. 

Piper starrte die Tür an, die sich gerade hinter Jez geschlossen hatte. Ihr war hundeelend zumute. Wie konnte er das glauben? Wie konnte er annehmen, sie würde ihn betrügen? Hatte sie ihm jemals Grund zu Zweifeln gegeben?  
  
***  
  
Als Jez kurz vor Mitternacht nach Hause kam, war Piper nicht da. Keine Nachricht, nichts. Jez fluchte leise.  
  
***  
  
Eine Woche verging und Piper ließ nichts von sich hören. Sie war am Mittwoch auch nicht wieder bei den Woods in der Winchester Lane. Sie ging nicht an ihr Handy und hatte im Lexington-Heim unbezahlten Urlaub genommen. Klar konnte Jez sich denken, wo sie war. Bei Sophie und Sean. Ihre Eltern waren tot und andere Verwandten hatte sie nicht. Höchstens...Wo wohnten James und Joshua doch gleich?...Egal. Jez war alles egal. Sogar seine Arbeit. Und ihm war es egal, ob Piper wirklich was mit diesem Milchbart hatte oder nicht! Er hätte ihr alles geglaubt und alles verziehen, solange sie nur zurück kam! Red machte sich Sorgen, Kate machte sich Sorgen, aber Jez konnte ihnen nicht sagen, was passiert war. Das war ihm einfach zu peinlich. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Piper würde ihn betrügen? Sie glaubte ja auch nicht, er würde sie betrügen, obwohl Zweifel bei seiner Vergangenheit ja durchaus berechtigt waren. Nur Duncan, dieses Arschloch, wußte genau bescheid, und dafür würde Jez ihm die Fresse polieren, sobald er Piper gefunden und sich für sein blödes Verhalten entschuldigt hatte. Zum tausendstenmal versuchte er, Piper bei Sophie zu erreichen, aber die Dame, die ans Telephon ging, bestand darauf, eine Piper Williams nicht zu kennen und nein, Mrs. Sophie Bean sei auch nicht zu Hause. Jez dankte ihr und legte wieder auf. Er trat aus der Telephonzelle in die kühle Märzluft. Er hatte es nicht vom Revier aus probiert, denn dann sah Piper auf ihrem Handy natürlich, wer anrief. Der Festanschluß von Sophie war die zweite Option gewesen. Jez schob die Hände in seine Jackentaschen und lief los. 

"Jez?"

Er blickte auf. Sean Bean und ein zweiter Mann, der Jez vage bekannt vorkam.

"Ja," antwortete er müde. "Guten Tag, Sean."

Natürlich hatte Jez Sean inzwischen schon ein, zweimal persönlich getroffen. Dadurch, daß Sophie Pipers beste Freundin war, blieb das nicht aus.

"So ein Zufall! Du kennst David Wenham?"

"Nur aus "Herr der Ringe". Guten Tag, Sir."

Sie gaben sich die Hand.

"Dave, das ist der junge Mann, der Sophies beste Freundin Piper heiraten wird."

Tja, vielleicht, dachte Jez. Falls sie mich jetzt wirklich noch will.

"Dann herzlichen Glückwunsch," meinte der Schauspieler.

"Danke," sagte Jez. 

Wieso sagte Sean nichts? Wenn Piper seit einer Woche bei ihnen war, mußte er das doch wissen. Jez rang sich zu einer Frage durch.

"Sean,...?"

"Ja?"

"Sag' mal, ist...ist Piper zufällig bei euch?"

"Keine Ahnung. Wenn sie und Sophie sich heute treffen wollten, dann vermutlich."

"Nein, ich...ich meine schon...schon länger."

"Länger? Wie...?"

Sean schien zu begreifen.

"Oh! Du meinst länger! Ihr...hattet Streit, ja?"

"Sie ist also nicht bei euch?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Jez. Wir kommen gerade aus Salisbury und ich war drei Wochen nicht da."

Er wies knapp mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. Jez hatte gar nicht gemerkt, daß er zum Bahnhof gelaufen war.

"Aber Piper hat mich gerade angerufen, falls dir das hilft," fuhr Sean fort. "Allerdings nur über ihr Handy, sodaß ich nicht sagen kann, wo sie stand, als sie telephoniert hat. Aber sie hat mich gebeten, auf dem Heimweg ein paar Medikamente zu holen und bei einer bestimmten Adresse abzuliefern, falls es mir nichts ausmacht. Ich habe natürlich ja gesagt. Du kannst gerne mitkommen. Danach fahre ich nach Hause. Vielleicht weiß Sophie, wo sie steckt."

Jez überlegte kurz.

"In Ordnung," sagte er. "Danke."

"Kein Problem. Da lang."

Sie liefen zu Seans Auto.

"Wenn du gerade erst aus Salisbury kommst," meinte Jez, "wieso hast du dann hier ein Auto?"

"Weil ich vor drei Wochen nicht hergeflogen bin," lachte Sean. "Das Parkhaus ist bewacht und Geld spielt für mich keine Rolle. Bist du von Natur aus so mißtrauisch oder ist das `ne Berufskrankheit?"

"Entschuldige," murmelte Jez. "Bin nicht ganz ich selbst heute."

"Worüber habt ihr euch gestritten, du und Piper?"

"Ich bin einfach ein Trottel, belassen wir's dabei, okay?"

"Wie du meinst. Dave, wir sehen uns in vier Wochen, richtig?"

"Naja, es sei denn, ich soll den Film alleine zu Ende drehen."

Sean lachte.

"Das könnte dir so passen!"

David stieg in sein eigenes Auto und fuhr davon.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: @Sara: Vielen Dank für Deine treuen Reviews! Ich hoffe, Du warst von "Jez" nicht zu enttäuscht.

Ansonsten: Ein paar Reviews wären nett!!! * Wink mit dem ganzen Holz-ZAUN!!! * I.


	13. 13 Kapitel

A/N: Wie immer an dieser Stelle eine kurze Information über die heutigen "Gastauftritte": Sean Bean (an den solltet ihr mittlerweile ja gewöhnt sein) und Oliver Wood (diesmal hat er sogar ein bißchen Text :).

Außerdem sei gesagt: Ich habe KEINE Ahnung, wie der Außenminister von Großbritannien WIRKLICH heißt. I.

13. Kapitel

Wie besprochen hielt Sean bei einer Apotheke und holte in Pipers Auftrag ein paar Medikamente, dann fuhren sie weiter.

"So, da ist es," meinte Sean schließlich. "Willst du mit rein kommen oder wartest du hier?"

Jez blickte auf. Sie waren in der Winchester Lane!

"Hier?" fragte Jez. "Du sollst die Medikamente hier abliefern??"

Sean sah auf seinen Notizzettel.

"Ja. Wieso? Ist das illegal?"

"Nein...," murmelte Jez. "Natürlich nicht. Ich...Ich komme mit."

"Na, dann los!"

Sie stiegen aus und liefen rasch über die Straße. Ein Butler öffnete ihnen, als sie geklingelt hatten.

"Sie wünschen, Sir?"

Er richtete seine Worte automatisch an Sean.

"Guten Tag, ich komme von Dr. Williams und soll Lord Wood persönlich einige Dinge geben."

"Natürlich. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Der Butler lief voraus und Sean und Jez folgten. Jez sah sich um. Die Halle war so groß wie das Großraumbüro im Yard und so hoch, daß man kaum die Decke sehen konnte. Sie stiegen die breite Freitreppe hinauf bis zum zweiten Stock. Hinter einer schweren Eichentür erklangen gedämpfte Schreie, gefolgt von einem lauten Krachen und einem unterdrückten Fluch. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein junger und ein älterer Mann stürzten heraus. Der Jüngere hielt sich die blutende Nase. 

"Mist!"

"Abbott," kommandierte der Ältere, "bitte bringen Sie meinem Sohn ein nasses Handtuch und ein paar Taschentücher. Hier, Oliver, nimm' das solange!" 

Er warf ihm seine Krawatte entgegen.

"Sehr wohl, Mylord," antwortete der Butler, während Oliver zur selben Zeit sagte: "Danke, Vater."

Bei Jez klingelten sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken. Oliver Wood??? Der Oliver Wood von Piper??

"Guten Tag, meine Herren. Ich bin Richard Wood und das ist mein Sohn Oliver. Das," er nickte kurz in Richtung Tür, "ist mein zweiter Sohn Harold. Geht's wieder, Oliver?"

"Ja. Schätze, es hört gleich auf. Ich war zu langsam."

"Das war wohl kaum deine Schuld."

"Guten Tag, Mylord. Ich bin Sean Bean und das ist Jez Clifton. Dr. Williams schickt uns. Wir sollen Ihnen das hier geben. Die Anleitung wäre dabei."

"Danke! Na endlich! Vielleicht hilft ihm das. Piper, also Dr. Williams, war der Meinung..."

Verlegen brach der britische Außenminister ab.

"Ach, nicht so wichtig. Ich...Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe, die Herren. Und ich...Wäre es vielleicht möglich, daß Sie diesen Vorfall hier vergessen? Demnächst sind Wahlen im Parlament und..."

"Willst du ihn ewig verstecken, Vater?" fragte Oliver. "Er ist dein Sohn. Genau wie ich."

"Natürlich ist er mein Sohn!" fauchte Richard. "Und ich tue für ihn, was ich kann, oder nicht? Und jetzt sei ruhig!"

"Manchmal glaube ich, Piper sollte dich therapieren und nicht uns!" zischte Oliver, warf seinem Vater die Krawatte vor die Füße und lief davon. 

Nach einem kurzen Moment peinlicher Stille schüttelte Richard den Kopf und sagte: "Tja, Kinder."

"Natürlich, Sir," sagte Sean. "Bei uns ist Ihr Geheimnis sicher."

"Danke. Sie sind sehr verständnisvoll. Und wenn Sie sie sehen, bitte richten Sie Piper...Dr. Williams...meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche zur Verlobung aus. Ich habe den Ring zwar schon gesehen, aber irgendwie nicht bewußt zur Kenntnis genommen. Es wäre nett, wenn sie mir den Hochzeitstermin mitteilen würde. Natürlich beabsichtige ich nicht, mich selbst einzuladen, ich würde die Feier durch mein Auftauchen ohnehin nur stören, aber ich würde ihr gerne ein paar Zeilen schreiben. Sie hat schon so viel für uns getan, das kann man mit Geld nicht bezahlen."

"Natürlich, Mylord," meinte Sean. "Ich richte es ihr aus."

"Vielen Dank. Abbott! Bitte begleiten Sie die Herren zur Tür. Und haben Sie Oliver gesehen?"

"Er ist im Garten, Mylord."

"Danke, Abbott. Auf Wiedersehen, meine Herren."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen. 

"Alles okay, Jez? Du siehst blass aus."

"Nein, ich bin okay," murmelte er. Ihm war schlecht. "Aber ich glaube, ich will doch lieber nach Hause."

"Sei nicht albern! Wenn Sophie weiß, wo Piper steckt, dann ist es besser, du erfährst es gleich. Sowas sollte man so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen. Wie lange ist es her?"

"Etwas über eine Woche."

"Über eine Woche??? Und Piper hat sich noch nicht gemeldet?? Junge, du mußt echt Mist gebaut haben. Hast du...Du hast sie doch nicht betrogen, oder?"

"Nein!! Bist du verrückt? Das würde ich Piper nie antun. Ich liebe sie. Nur sie. Und sollte ich sie wiederfinden, kann ich nur hoffen, daß sie mir meine Dummheit verzeiht."

"Bestimmt. Piper ist eigentlich nicht sehr nachtragend."

"Das hoffe ich. Das hoffe ich wirklich. Wenn doch, muß ich mich nämlich leider umbringen."

"Laß' den Kopf nicht hängen. Jetzt fahren wir erstmal zu mir."

"Hm."

Sean unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als er anfuhr.

***

"Sophie!?"

"Oben, Schatz!"

Sean lächelte und lief die Treppe hinauf. Jez folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Er wollte das Wiedersehen nicht stören.

Sophie fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals und küßte ihn lange und liebevoll. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und flüsterte: "Na? Wie mache ich mich?"

Sean grinste und erwiderte ebensoleise: "An dir ist eine echte Schauspielerin verloren gegangen."

Dann löste er sich von ihr und meinte: "Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht."

Ihr Blick fiel auf Jez und ihre Miene versteinerte.

"Was willst du denn hier?"

"Piper ist hier, oder?"

"Was geht's dich an?"

"Ich muß mit ihr sprechen. Bitte. Ich habe mich blöd benommen, ich weiß, deshalb muß ich ja mit ihr reden. Ich will mich nur entschuldigen, sonst nichts."

"Und wie kommst du darauf, daß sie dich sehen will?" fauchte Sophie.

"Schatz," murmelte Sean und legte ihr sanft einen Arm um die Taille. "Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was hier gerade abgeht, aber findest du nicht, das sollte Piper selbst entscheiden?"

Sophie funkelte Jez noch einen Moment wütend an, dann meinte sie: "Na, schön. Geh' zu ihr! Du hast zehn Minuten!"

"Wo ist sie?"

"Den Gang runter, das letzte Zimmer."

"Danke."

Jez rannte förmlich los und Sophie seufzte tief.

"Haben wir wirklich das Richtige getan?"

"Ja."

Sean küßte sie liebevoll. 

"Definitiv ja. Du hättest mal sein Gesicht im Haus von Wood sehen sollen! Ihm ist ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufgegangen. Aber man kann nicht leugnen, daß dieser Oliver ein attraktives Bürschchen ist. Noch ein, zwei Jahre und er wird sich vor Mädchen nicht retten können."

"Vor Mädchen vielleicht nicht, aber vor Piper ganz sicher. Sie liebt nur Jez und ich begreife einfach nicht, wie er so blind sein kann! Wie kann er Piper sowas zutrauen?? Man könnte ihr Russell Crowe nackt auf den Bauch binden und rein gar nichts würde passieren!! Und da hätte ich echte Schwierigkeiten."

"Ja, mit mir!" knurrte Sean und Sophie mußte lachen.

"Keine Angst. Ich liebe dich. Wenn ich Russell gewollt hätte, hätte ich ja bei ihm bleiben können."

"Auch wieder wahr. Können wir uns jetzt taktvoll zurückziehen?"

Sophie sah besorgt auf die Tür, hinter der Pipers "Gästezimmer" lag.

"Ich hoffe nur, wir haben nicht alles noch schlimmer gemacht."

"Noch schlimmer?" fragte Sean. "Wieviel schlimmer hätte es denn noch werden können? Wenn Piper noch eine Woche nichts gegessen hätte, dann hätten wir sie Jez per Brief zurückschicken können! Oder faxen! Sie hat vier Kilo abgenommen, Sophie!"

"Ja...Ich weiß ja...Es ist nur so...Ich hoffe einfach, daß er's hinkriegt."

"Das wird er, Schatz. Glaub' mir, der Kleine hat seine Lektion gelernt."

Sophie schwieg einen Moment, dann seufzte sie.

"Also, schön. Ziehen wir uns taktvoll zurück. Jez macht das schon."

Sean hob sie auf die Arme.

"Ich liebe dich. Du warst oscarreif."

Sie lachte noch, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

***

Piper lag auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das trübe londoner Wetter paßte perfekt zu ihren Gedanken. Jez fehlte ihr und der bloße Gedanke an ihn, trieb ihr immer wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Was war bloß passiert? Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht einfach gesagt, daß Oliver nur ein Patient von ihr war? Einen, den sie sehr gern hatte, ja, aber keinesfalls ihr Liebhaber. Weil Lord Wood sie zu absolutem Stillschweigen verpflichtet hatte, deshalb! Er fürchtete den Skandal und er fürchtete um seinen Posten im Unterhaus. Feige, aber nicht ihr Problem. Er hatte sie nur gebeten, seinen Söhnen zu helfen, nicht ihm selbst. Verdammt... Sie mußte schonwieder heulen. Es klopfte leise. Rasch wischte sie sich so gut wie möglich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Das war sicher Sophie. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Und Piper wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen, indem sie sie schonwieder mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht begrüßte.

"Herein!"

"Hallo, Piper."

Sie fiel fast vom Bett. In der Tür stand nicht Sophie, sondern Jez. Langsam kam er näher.

"Ich...Darf...Darf ich mich kurz setzen? Sophie hat mir zehn Minuten gegeben, also..." 

Jez wertete Pipers Schweigen als Ja und setzte sich ans Ende des Bettes. Piper konnte ihn immer noch nur anstarren. Nervös faltete er die Hände.

"Ich...Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, was ich sagen soll," begann er verlegen. "Auf...Auf der Fahrt hierher habe ich es noch gewußt, ich habe mir alles genau überlegt, aber..."

Er lachte leise, aber es klang etwas zittrig.

"Leider kann ich mich an nichts mehr davon erinnern. Ich...Ich liebe dich, Piper. Und ich bin so ein Idiot! Ich hatte kein Recht, an dir zu zweifeln und schon gar nicht an deinen Worten. Natürlich hast du mich nicht betrogen, wieso solltest du? Ich...Ich war nur so...Piper, ich...ich liebe dich, verstehst du? So...So intensiv habe ich noch nie empfunden und dieses Gefühl macht mir Angst. Ich...Es ist ein...ein gutes Gefühl und ich habe Angst davor, es wieder zu verlieren. Dich zu velieren. Gott..."

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll...Ich bin vor lauter Eifersucht einfach ausgetickt, aber es war nicht die Art von Eifersucht, bei der ich dir nicht vertraue, verstehst du? Es war eine blöde, kindische Eifersucht, die aus Angst entsteht. So...Ja, eben so wie bei einem Kind, dessen alleinerziehende Mutter plötzlich einen neuen Mann kennenlernt, und das Kind hat jetzt das Gefühl, daß die Mutter den Mann mehr liebt, als das Kind. Ich...Ich habe nie an deiner Liebe gezweifelt, Piper, ich hatte nur Angst, sie wäre...weniger geworden. Tut mir leid. Dazu hatte ich absolut kein Recht. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt alles ziemlich wirr...Vorhin im Auto klang das viel besser, aber..."

"Meinst du das ernst?" fragte sie leise und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie sprach, seit er im Zimmer war, und Jez blickte auf.

"Ja," sagte er rauh. "Das meine ich todernst."

"Heißt...Heißt das, wir...Du meinst, du willst dich nicht von mir trennen?"

"Von...Von dir trennen?? Um Gotteswillen, Piper, niemals!! Obwohl ich verstehen könnte, wenn du mich nicht mehr haben willst, so blöd wie ich mich benommen habe, aber..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Piper fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals. 

"Du hast mir so gefehlt, Jez!"

"Ich...Ich habe dir gefehlt?"

Etwas vewirrt zog er sie an sich und hielt sie fest. Jetzt, wo er sie wieder hatte, würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.

"Verdammt, Clifton! Die letzte Woche war die Schlimmste meines Lebens!" schniefte Piper. "Gib doch zu, daß du darauf gehofft hast, damit ich dir diese blöde Aktion einfach verzeihe! Morgen hätte mich Sophie wahrscheinlich ins Krankenhaus einweisen lassen. Ich konnte ja weder schlafen noch essen."

"Ich dachte, du wärst sauer auf mich."

"War ich auch. Ungefähr zwei Sekunden. Dann war ich einfach nur traurig."

"Gott, es tut mir so leid, Piper. Wie kann ich das je wieder gut machen?"

"Tu's einfach nie wieder," murmelte sie.

"Ich schwöre es. Bei Jamies Leben."

Sie umarmte ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Können wir jetzt bitte nach Hause? Ich bin müde und hungrig. Und Sean und Sophie sind inzwischen sicher beschäftigt."

"Sean? Du weißt, daß Sean hier ist?"

"Ja, natürlich. Er wohnt hier."

"Ja, aber er war doch drei Wochen nicht da und ist erst heute zurückgekommen."

"Du mußt dich irren, er ist schon die ganze letzte Woche hier gewesen. Warum fragst du?" 

"Ich...Ach, nicht so wichtig. Erzähle ich dir später. Hast du eine Tasche?"

"Ja, meine Reisetasche. Ich wußte nicht, wie lange ich...naja."

"Schon gut. Du hattest ja recht. Ist alles drin?"

"Ja. Ich habe gar nicht ausgepackt. Ich war einfach zu..."

Sie brach ab. Ihr fiel kein Wort ein, das ausreichend beschrieben hätte, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte. Jez zog sie fest an sich und küßte sie so sanft, daß es fast nur ein Hauch war. Piper erwiederte die Umarmung und öffnete bereitwillig die Lippen, als seine warme Zunge streichelnd um Einlass bat. Er schmeckte wundervoll und sie hatte ihn wirklich schmerzhaft vermißt. 

"Laß' uns gehen," murmelte er rauh. "Ich möchte dich in unserem eigenen Bett lieben."

Piper erschauerte sanft.

"Ja," sagte sie leise. "Das wäre schön."

******************************************************************************************** 

A/N: So. Alles wieder gut. Eine kleine Krise muß eben einfach mal sein. :) 

@Sara: Ich hoffe, es geht Dir wieder besser. Wenn Du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, Du weißt, wo Du mich findest.

I.


	14. 14 Kapitel

A/N: Mein Urlaub ist zu Ende! Ich bin wieder da! Und wie ich es einigen Leuten versprochen habe: Hier ein neues Kapitel. Ausnahmsweise mal ohne Warnungen oder ähnliches. I.

14. Kapitel

"Hier."

"Danke."

Jez schlüpfte zurück unter die Decke und Piper kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, nachdem sie ihre Teetasse auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte. Jez umarmte sie sofort. Er hatte einiges gutzumachen, also hatte er diesmal Tee gekocht. Danach. Er lächelte. Irgendwie war da schon was dran, daß eine Versöhnung nach einem Streit immer sehr leidenschaftlich ausfiel. Trotzdem! Jez fand, es war den Aufwand nicht wert. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er die letzte Woche nochmal erleben, ungeachtet aller Versöhnungen!

"Erzählst du mir jetzt, warum du vorhin so überrascht warst, als ich sagte, Sean wäre schon die ganze Woche zu Hause gewesen?" fragte Piper leise.

"Ich...habe ihn heute am Bahnhof getroffen. Zufällig. Ich fragte ihn, ob du bei ihnen bist, denn ich konnte mir nicht denken, wo du sonst stecken solltest. Wenn du dort nicht gewesen wärst, hätte ich es bei James und Josh versucht. Jedenfalls...Er erzählte mir, daß er keine Ahnung hätte, weil er gerade erst aus Salisbury wiedergekommen wäre, wo er drei Wochen verbracht hätte. Da sein Freund dabei war und keine Einwände erhob, dachte ich nicht weiter darüber nach. Okay, das Auto hat mich stutzig gemacht, aber die Erklärung erschien mir einleuchtend. Er sagte, du hättest ihn angerufen und ihn gebeten, ein paar Medikamente zu den Woods zu fahren,..."

Piper richtete sich erschrocken auf.

"Du warst bei...????"

"Shhhhh..."

Jez legte ihr sanft einen Finger an die Lippen und küßte Piper dann kurz.

"Keine Angst. Es ist nichts passiert. Ja, Sean hat mich mitgenommen und ich habe auch Oliver kurz kennengelernt. Scheint ein...aufgeweckter, junger Mann zu sein."

"Ich...Ich mag ihn," sagte Piper scheu. "Tut mir leid, aber er ist sehr nett und er muß viel aushalten. Und das tut er mit sehr viel Stärke und Würde. Er tut mir leid und ich habe ihn sehr gerne, aber ich würde nie..."

"Das weiß ich doch," unterbrach Jez sie sanft. "Mir tut es leid. Ich hätte dir einfach glauben sollen, als du sagtest, daß da nichts ist. Obwohl du zugeben mußt, daß einem schon himmelangst werden kann, wenn man(n) ihn sieht. Er ist ein attraktiver Bursche."

"Naja...ja," murmelte Piper verlegen. "Und wenn ich zehn Jahre jünger wäre und dich nicht kennen würde, wäre das vielleicht keine schlechte Überlegung..."

"Hey...," flüsterte Jez und küßte sie zärtlich.

Piper kicherte leise und fuhr fort: "...aber so ist es ja nicht. Ich bin sechsundzwanzig und glücklich verlobt. Und zwar mit dir. Und außerdem bis über beide Ohren verliebt, möchte ich hinzufügen."

Sie streichelte gedankenverloren seinen Bauch und folgte mit dem Blick den Bewegungen ihrer Hand. 

"Jez, ich könnte mir im Moment nichtmal ansatzweise vorstellen, mit jemand anderem zu schlafen," sagte sie leise. "Und ich glaube, das kann ich auch nie. Ich bin den Gedanken an dich acht Jahre nicht losgeworden. Okay, ich habe mich nie gemeldet, aber ich hatte einfach Angst, du könntest schon verheiratet sein, oder so. Wäre doch möglich gewesen, nicht wahr? Ich hatte einfach Angst, daß du dich verändert hast und für mich unerreichbar wärst. Ich hatte Angst, die Realität würde nicht meinen Wünschen entsprechen und dafür war ich einfach noch nicht bereit. Als ich dich dann Wood, Ecke Borroughs getroffen habe, dachte ich: Na gut, Schicksal, du hast dir was dabei gedacht, aber mach' jetzt bloß keinen Scheiß!"

Jez mußte lachen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Piper lächelte und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Wie wäre es mit dem vierzehnten Juni?" fragte sie leise.

"Was?" fragte Jez zurück.

"Der vierzehnte Juni," wiederholte Piper. "Als Hochzeitstermin. Das ist zwar auch dein dreißigster Geburtstag, aber dann können wir alles in einem feiern und du kannst dir unseren Hochzeitstag gut merken. Ich habe mir von Sophie sagen lassen, daß man Hochzeitstage sehr männerfreundlich auswählen sollte."

Stille.

"Jez?" 

Piper hob den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Verlobten auf.

"Heißt das Ja?" fragte Jez. "Endgültig Ja??"

"Wenn dir der Termin einigermaßen paßt,..."

"Piper, der Termin ist mir sowas von egal! Ich heirate dich, wann immer du willst. Auch gleich, auf der Stelle. Danke. Ich liebe dich. Danke!"

Er küßte sie überschwenglich und Piper lachte.

"Von Herzen gern geschehen."

"Gleich morgen gehe ich zum Standesamt," versprach Jez. "Welche Kirche?"

"Egal."

Piper lächelte. Jez hatte recht. Es war vollkommen egal, wann oder wo sie heirateten, eigentlich war es sogar egal, ob sie heirateten! Hauptsache, sie waren zusammen.

***

"Du siehst umwerfend aus. Bist du nervös?"

"Ein bißchen."

Piper lächelte und setzte hinzu: "Wir sind ja schon verheiratet. Das ist lediglich die kirchliche Trauung, Sophie."

"Ich weiß, aber die ist eigentlich viel wichtiger, weil...weil...Eben weil du aussiehst wie eine Braut! Auf dem Standesamt sehen ja alle mehr oder weniger gleich nett aus, aber in der Kirche! Haha! Da schlägst du sie alle um Längen!"

Piper lächelte immer noch.

"Nur schade, daß das die anderen Bräute kaum mitkriegen werden."

"Sei nicht so furchtbar nüchtern! Du heiratest heute! Man könnte denken, es macht dir gar nichts aus."

Piper mußte lachen.

"Sophie, beruhige dich! Es macht mir tatsächlich nichts aus. Was auch immer heute schief geht, wir sind schon Mann und Frau. Ich bin nur ein bißchen aufgeregt."

"Weiß Jez schon von der Sache mit dem...?"

"Nein. Wozu es ihm sagen? Es spielt keine Rolle. Der Titel bringt keine Reichtümer mit sich und die Hütte wird vermietet. Ende."

Sophie kicherte.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Piper.

"Nichts," antwortete Sophie. "Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich ein Vierzig-Zimmer-Schloss mit hundertfünfzig Hektar Land als "Hütte" bezeichnen würde."

Piper zuckte die Schultern.

"Jedenfalls werde ich es kaum brauchen."

"An wen vermietest du?"

"Ich stelle es einer befreundeten Klinik zur Verfügung. Als so eine Art Sanatorium. Da draußen ist es sehr ruhig und friedlich. Und natürlich könnte ich es jederzeit zurück haben."

"Was du aber nicht beabsichtigst."

"Momentan nicht. Mal ehrlich, Sophie! Was sollte ich in einem Vierzig-Zimmer-Schloss? Da käme ich ja aus dem Putzen nicht mehr raus. Davon mal abgesehen bräuchten wir für den Weg zur Arbeit Stunden. Ich liebe unsere Wohnung. Sie ist angemessen groß, hell, gemütlich und Jez lebt dort mit mir. Stimmt, er ist jetzt theoretisch ein Graf, aber...Kannst du ihn dir als Grafen vorstellen?? Ich meine, so auf Cocktailparties, wie sie der Adel so gerne aus Langeweile veranstaltet, im Anzug, beim Smalltalk?? Er ist Polizist. Er ist ein verdammt guter Polizist und er ist es gern. Ich bin glücklich."

"Schon gut," sagte Sophie sanft. "Du hast völlig recht. Jez ist ein prima Kerl, ob Graf oder nicht, und ihr liebt euch. Du hättest sowieso kein Geld, um das Anwesen zu unterhalten, denn dein Erbe hat ja wohl dein Dad durchgebracht. Gute Idee, es zu vermieten, dann trägt es sich gewissermaßen selbst. Und da du wohl auch kaum dazu bereit wärst, deine Arbeit aufzugeben, ist es besser, ihr wohnt in London und nicht in Westwood."

"Danke. Lieb, daß du es so siehst."

"Ich sehe es so, wie es das Beste für dich ist, Piper. Hättest du eine auf Gräfin machen wollen, hättest du das längst getan. Die "Hütte" stand dir schon immer zur Verfügung."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Red kam herein. In seinem grauen Cut sah er mindestens zehn Jahre jünger und wesentlich besser aus, als in seinen zerknautschten Polizeiklamotten. 

"Meine Güte! Piper, du siehst atemberaubend aus."

Sie lachte.

"Na, hoffentlich nicht! Wir wollen doch nicht, daß die Gäste reihenweise wegen Luftmangels in Ohnmacht fallen."

Red lächelte und bot ihr den Arm.

"Bist du soweit?"

Sie trat zu ihm und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

"Ja."

"Gott, ich bin so aufgeregt!"

"Sophie!"

"Jaja, ich beherrsch' mich."

Gemeinsam liefen sie zur Tür. Als sie sie öffneten, begann der Organist mit dem Hochzeitsmarsch. Ein Raunen ging durch die Kirche. Piper atmete tief durch. Sie hatte die Hochzeit so klein wie möglich gehalten, einfach, weil sie keine große Sache daraus machen wollten, weder sie noch Jez, aber hier in der Kirche waren noch immer entsetzlich viele Leute. Im Vorbeischreiten fielen ihr James und Josh ins Auge, die um die Wette strahlten, und sie erkannte auch Susan, Reds taubstumme Frau, die ihr verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. Piper lächelte. Bevor sie sich versah, waren sie am Altar angekommen und Red "übergab" Piper an Jez. 

"Ganz ruhig," murmelte der Chiefinspector. "Euch kann gar nichts mehr passieren."

Damit trat er zurück. Jez beugte sich zu Piper und flüsterte: "Er scheint nervöser zu sein als wir."

Piper schob ihre zitternde Hand in seine.

"Wer ist hier nervös?"

Jez lachte leise. Sie sahen zum Pfarrer und der begann mit der Zeremonie, von deren erster Hälfte Piper so gut wie gar nichts mitbekam. Sie hatte viel zuviel damit zu tun, ruhig zu atmen, beziehungsweise überhaupt zu atmen, denn dafür, daß sie kein bißchen nervös war, bekam sie erstaunlich wenig Luft. Erst als der Pfarrer fragte: "Wollen Sie, Jeremy Julian Clifton, die hier anwesende Piper Kitiara Aislynn Williams zu Ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen,...?" hörte Piper wieder bewußt hin.

"Ja, ich will," antwortete Jez und Piper beneidete ihn um den festen, lauten Klang seiner Stimme. Bei ihr würde wahrscheinlich nur ein Krächzen rauskommen, wenn überhaupt. Schließlich wandte sich der Pfarrer an sie: "Wollen Sie, Piper Kitiara Aislynn Williams...?"

Sie griff erneut nach Jez' Hand. Er lächelte beruhigend. 

"Ja, ich will," antwortete auch Piper und sogar an der richtigen Stelle. Das hatte sie geschafft! Auch das "Heiratsversprechen" brachte sie hinter sich, ohne sich zu verhaspeln und den Rest der Trauung konnte sie an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Das einzige, was sie danach noch mitbekam, war das:"...erkläre ich Sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut küssen." Und das tat Jez.

Sophie schniefte leise und tupfte sich die Augen. Sie hätte sich jetzt gerne an Sean gelehnt oder so, aber sie war Trauzeugin und stand deshalb noch immer vorne am Altar, gemeinsam mit Jamie, der Jez' Trauzeuge war. Himmel, sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nicht zu heulen, aber das war einfach zu schön! Wenigstens war sie in guter Gesellschaft wie sie feststellte. Susan hatte auch schon ein Taschentuch in der Hand, ebenso wie Mrs. Woodrow und James. Sogar Kate war den Tränen nahe. Sophie mußte sie später, unter vier Augen, mal fragen, ob das Freuden-oder Trauertränen gewesen waren. Dann zogen alle erstmal aus der Kirche aus. Vor der Kirche gab es das übliche Holzstammzersägen, Jez und Piper warfen Kleingeld und natürlich wurde von allen Seiten gratuliert, bevor sie in die Autos stiegen, um zu dem Hotel zu fahren, wo gefeiert wurde.

"Endlich kann ich mich hinsetzen," seufzte Jez, als sie im Auto saßen.

"So anstrengend war's doch gar nicht," meinte Sophie, die mit Jamie mit ihnen fuhr.

"Nein, aber mir zittern so die Knie, daß ich jede Sekunde umgefallen wäre."

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

************************************************************************************** 

A/N: Wie immer wäre(n) ein (bis mehrere) Review(s) nett. I.


	15. 15 Kapitel

A/N: Malwieder ein Update! I.

15. Kapitel

"Tut mir leid," sagte Jez am Montag Morgen, als er und Piper sich zum Frühstück aufgerafft hatten. Wobei Frühstück etwas übertrieben war, weil Big Ben gerade laut und deutlich elf schlug.

"Ich verspreche dir, wir fahren in die Flitterwochen, sobald wie möglich, aber momentan kann ich nicht weg."

"Das hatte wir schon, Großer," erwiderte Piper gelassen. "Ich muß auch noch hier bleiben, denn ich mache gute Fortschritte mit meinen persönlichen, kleinen "Drei ???" und würde die Behandlung gerade jetzt nur ungern unterbrechen. Mach' dir also keine Gedanken!"

Jez seufzte.

"Ich glaube, ich kenne keine Frau, die so nachsichtig ist wie du."

Piper schmunzelte.

"Soll ich das ändern?"

"Um Gotteswillen, nein! Sonst bekäme ich Gewissensbisse und dann könnte ich mich nicht mehr richtig auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und dann bräuchte ich für alles noch länger und dann kämen wir nie hier weg. Außerdem wundert es mich, daß...Ahm...Ach, nicht so wichtig."

Piper sah ihn an.

"Du meinst, daß euer Serienkiller noch nicht wieder zugeschlagen hat, obwohl inzwischen Juni ist?"

Jez seufzte und legte sein Messer zur Seite.

"Okay. Woher weißt du das?? Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht darüber gesprochen."

Piper zuckte die Schultern.

"Mir würde es an deiner Stelle genauso gehen. Aber vielleicht solltest du noch etwas warten. Der Juni hat noch zweieinhalb Wochen."

Es klingelte. Jez und Piper sahen sich an.

"Der Yard kann's nicht sein," meinte Jez. "Ich habe heute frei und bei einem Notfall würden sie anrufen."

"Das Heim auch," erklärte Piper.

Sie stand auf und lief zur Tür.

"Wer ist da?"

"Mein Name ist Brendan Parker. Ich komme von Fitzgilbert, Harrison und Small."

Piper öffnete und ließ den Besucher eintreten.

"Oh!" rief dieser sofort. "Wenn ich störe, dann..."

"Nein, schon gut," sagte Piper. "Es wird ja nicht lange dauern, nicht wahr?"

Jez sah den Neuankömmling aufmerksam an.

"Vielleich würden Sie mir kurz verraten, was eine der besten und teuersten Anwaltsfirmen Londons von uns wollen könnte."

"Ich...ahm..."

Der Anwalt sah unsicher zu Piper. Sie seufzte leise.

"Also?"

"Nun...Ich bräuchte ein paar Unterschriften. Von...von Ihrem Mann, Mylady. Nur...pro forma, aber..."

"Moment," sagte Jez. "Mylady??"

Er sah Piper an und Piper blickte leicht verlegen zurück.

"Naja, ich hätte es dir schon längst sagen sollen, aber ich hielt es wirklich für nicht so wichtig. Es ist nämlich eigentlich ziemlich unerheblich, weißt du?"

"Was ist eigentlich ziemlich unerheblich, Piper?"

Sie seufzte einmal mehr.

"Du bist jetzt ein Graf."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ja. Dein vollständiger Titel lautet: Jeremy Julian Clifton Graf von Westwood. Und...tja, ich bin die Gräfin. Aber das ändert nichts. Erstens habe ich seit Jahren keine Verbindung mehr zum Adel und zweitens haben wir dadurch auch nicht mehr Geld. Es ist nur ein Titel, Jez."

Sie sah den Anwalt an.

"Wo muß er unterschreiben?"

"Hier und hier."

"Können Sie mir das Schriftstück da lassen?"

"Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Mylady."

"Das tue ich. Ich schicke es Ihnen zurück, sobald ich meinem Mann die Angelegenheit erklärt habe."

"Natürlich. Vielen Dank, Mylady, und entschuldigen Sie nochmal die Störung."

"Kein Problem. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Parker."

Der Anwalt ging und Piper setzte sich wieder zu Jez an den Tisch.

"Meine Eltern waren Graf und Gräfin von Westwood," erklärte sie. "Natürlich war ich Alleinerbin, da ich weder Geschwister, noch andere Verwandten habe. Aber mein Vater wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen und setzte, wahrscheinlich noch am Tag meiner Geburt, ein Testament auf. Er änderte es noch einmal, als er Randy kennenlernte. Und zwar änderte es so, daß ich erst alles erbe, wenn mein Mann nachweislich nicht Randy ist oder seiner Familie irgendwie zugehörig,wenn es ferner ein anständiger Mann mit einem mehr oder minder rechtschaffenen Lebenslauf ist, der eine weiße Weste hat und weder süchtig noch sonstwie gestört ist. Natürlich nur, sollten sie beide bis dahin tot sein, was sie ja sind. Du bist sozusagen der Mann, den mein Vater testamentarisch verfügt hat. Wir besitzen ein Schloss mit vierzig Zimmern und hundertfünfzig Hektar Land außenrum, sonst nichts. Das Schloss und das Land habe ich vermietet, da es so weit außerhalb von London für uns kaum von Nutzen sein wird. Außerdem will ich da nicht wohnen. Es ist zugig, ungemütlich und ich käme aus dem Putzen nicht mehr raus. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du es dir gerne mal ansehen."

"Du hast dir das alles gut überlegt, nicht wahr?"

"Ja."

"Du hättest es mir sagen müssen."

"Vielleicht, aber..."

Sie sah ihn an.

"Was hätte es geändert, Jez? Hättest du gesagt: Oh, cool! Ich bin Graf, laß' uns auf's Land ziehen!? Oder hättest du eher gesagt: Was, du bist Gräfin? Nee, dann heirate lieber jemand anderen! Wie hätte ich dir erklären sollen, daß mich das ganze nichtmal ansatzweise interessiert? Verstehst du es denn jetzt? Ich habe dir nichts davon gesagt, weil es mich nicht interessiert und ich konnte mir nicht denken, daß es dich interessieren würde. Falls ich mich geirrt habe und es das doch tut, dann entschuldige bitte. Nimm das Ding und benutz' es wie du es für richtig hältst!"

"Das Thema regt dich echt auf, oder?"

"Was soll ich mit einem Vierzig-Zimmer-Schloss?? Ich hätte Eltern gebraucht, damals. Ich will jetzt keine "Wiedergutmachung" in Form eines zugigen Steinkastens, den ich nicht bewohnen oder unterhalten kann. Meine Eltern waren genau wie alle anderen wohlhabenden Eltern. Sobald sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekamen, weil ich ihnen egal war, gaben sie mir Geld. Oder sie schenkten mir irgendeinen Unsinn, den ich nicht brauchen konnte. Einen Computer zum Beispiel."

"Naja, das ist doch ganz nett."

"Ich war vier, Jez!" 

"Nun ja..."

Sie wischte seine Worte mit einer knappen Handbewegung beiseite.

"Wie dem auch sei, war es dir recht, daß ich das Schloss vermietet habe, oder willst du es für deine Zwecke nutzen?"

"Nein, Piper," antwortete Jez sanft.

"Gut! Dann unterschreib' das bitte, dann kann ich es morgen wieder zu Fitzgilbert, Harrison und Small schicken."

"Ja, Mylady."

"Mach' dich nicht lustig über mich, Jez," sagte sie traurig. "Das habe ich in diesem Fall nicht verdient."

Jez beugte sich zu ihr und küßte sie zärtlich.

"Ich liebe dich, Piper. Ob Gräfin oder nicht. Und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern."

***

"Und da wäre es wieder, unser großes Problem!"

Red schmiß die Tür zu seinem Büro schwungvoll ins Schloss, warf ein paar Blätter auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah sein Team finster an. Jez, Kate und Duncan blickten fragend zurück. 

"Laß' mich raten," begann Jez schließlich langsam. "Zwei Tote, beides Japanerinnen, dreißig Jahre alt, fünf Schüsse in den Rücken und I'm back."

Red ließ den Kopf hängen und Kate murmelte: "Er ist also wirklich wieder da."

"Und es ist Juli," meinte Duncan. "Das sind schon acht Monate, nicht sieben."

"Und," korrigierte Red, "sie sind beide einunddreißig Jahre alt, nicht wie bisher dreißig."

"Du meinst, er ist ein Jahr älter geworden, also werden es auch seine Opfer, damit der Abstand wieder stimmt?" fragte Kate und Red zuckte die Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung, ist aber zumindest schonmal ein Ansatzpunkt. Die Experten aus Quantico tappen genauso im Dunkeln wie wir, auch wenn sie das natürlich nie zugeben würden. Also, vergessen wir die Typen. Wir können uns nur auf das verlassen, was wir sehen."

Er reichte seinen Leuten die Blätter.

"Akiko Peyton, eine Talkshow-Moderatorin und Pamela Fujiyama, sie hieß übrigens tatsächlich so, also keine blöden Sprüche! Ihr wißt, die Presse ist gnadenlos. Ein falsches Wort und wir sind rassistische Bullenschweine. Pamela war Radiomoderatorin. Eine Beinahe-Gemeinsamkeit, die aber nichts heißen muß. Irgendwie habe ich so das Gefühl, das war purer Zufall."

"Also...?" fragte Jez.

"Also," seufzte Red, "zurück auf die Straßen, Leute. Es kann nicht sein, daß niemand nichts gesehen hat! Irgendjemand sieht immer was!"

"Ja, Sir."

"Und ich muß mich nochmal mit allen Uniformierten unterhalten," fügte Red hinzu. "Irgendeiner von denen muß es gewesen sein."

"Du...weißt, daß man Uniformen auch leihen kann?" fragte Jez vorsichtig. 

Red sah ihn an.

"Ja. Ich war mal Inspector bei Scotland Yard."

Jez blickte zu Boden, aber eigentlich nur, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

"Wir haben die Verleihe beim letztenmal abgeklappert und wir werden es auch jetzt tun. Duncan, schnür' schonmal die Stiefel!"

"Wieso gerade ich?"

"Weil ich es sage!"

Red war nicht blöd. Er wußte zwar nicht genau, warum Piper sich damals im März etwas über eine Woche vor Jez versteckt hatte, aber er hatte da so eine Ahnung. Und diese Ahnung gefiel ihm nicht. Wenn Duncan was gegen Jez hatte, Pech! Daran konnte er, Red, nichts ändern, aber wenn Duncan Piper da mit reinzog, dann ging das entschieden zu weit. Deswegen hatten sich Red und Kate inoffiziell darauf geeinigt, Duncan ein bißchen im Auge zu behalten.

"Jez, du die Milchmänner, Kate, du die Postboten und ich kümmere mich um die Schuhputzer. Abmarsch!"

****************************************************************************************** 

A/N: Wie gesagt, ein paar Meinungen wären nett. I.


	16. 16 Kapitel

A/N: Liebe Grüße an Megchen! :)

Warnung: Das Kapitel könnte Taschentücher erfordern!

Sonstiges: "Patrick" und sein "Team" sind an meine absoluten Lieblings-Fernseh-Spurensicherer "CSI: Las Vegas" angelehnt, aber sie tauchen nicht sehr lange auf. I.

16. Kapitel

Sie fanden sogar ein paar neue Verdächtige, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen aber wie immer als Nieten entpuppten. Red wurde immer klarer, daß sie nicht wußten, wonach sie suchen sollten, solange sie nicht das Muster oder Motiv kannten. Rassenhass kam nicht in Frage, sonst wären es ja nicht nur Frauen gewesen. Und vor allem nicht so wenige, da hatte Piper durchaus recht. Wenn es ein fanatischer Rassist wäre, dann hätte er einfach nur Bomben werfen müssen. Das war entnervend.

Sechs Wochen nach den Morden an Akiko Peyton und Pamela Fujiyama trafen sie sich nachmittags in Reds Büro, um nochmal alles zu rekapitulieren.

"Also," begann Red, "wir haben einen Verrückten..."

"Einspruch!" rief Jez sofort. "Piper hat sich die Akten nochmal genau angesehen. Der Kerl ist nicht verrückt, jedenfalls nicht im klinischen Sinn. Piper meinte, es müsse zwar eine geringfügige Geisteskrankheit vorliegen, aber er ist in der Lage, sie gewissermaßen zu verstecken."

"Und wie kommt sie darauf?" fragte Kate neugierig.

"Ganz einfach," sagte Jez. "Ein Verrückter fällt früher oder später jemandem auf. Wenn einer die dumme Angewohnheit hat, Japanerinnen zu erschießen, dann merkt das irgendwer, weil der Täter sich merkwürdig benimmt oder zunehmend verdächtiger wird. Wir arbeiten inzwischen gut genug mit der Presse zusammen, daß die Leute wissen, wie sie uns helfen können und wonach sie Ausschau halten müssen."

"Was an ein Wunder grenzt, da wir das ja nichtmal selbst wissen," ergänzte Duncan hilfreich.

"Aber," fuhr Jez einfach fort, "der Täter dadurch natürlich auch. Er hat dieselben Informationen wie alle anderen. Und deswegen muß er bis zu einem gewissen Grad wissen, was er tut. Er muß sich kontrollieren können, denn sonst verrät er sich versehentlich, und das weiß er."

"Wir haben also einen voll zurechnungsfähigen Killer?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt und Piper auch nicht. Wir wissen es nicht. Und zwar wissen wir es solange nicht, bis wir ihn haben. Erst dann können wir, beziehungsweise Piper, seinen Geisteszustand beurteilen."

"Okay," sagte Red, "der Typ ist also nicht direkt verrückt, aber das bringt uns momentan nicht weiter! Wir stehen immer noch da, mit sechs Leichen und nichts in der Hand!"

Stille folgte seinen Worten. So wenig Hinweise hatten sie das letztemal bei...Aber darüber wollten sie eigentlich nicht genauer nachdenken.

Ein Handy klingelte und wie auf Kommando blickten alle auf ihres.

"Meins," sagte Jez und hob ab. "Ja?"

"Habt...Habt ihr gerade viel zu tun?"

"Piper?"

"Ja."

Sie schluchzte leise.

"Was ist passiert, Süße?"

"Ich...Wir brauchen hier...Ich meine...Es ist zwar kein Mord, aber wir bräuchten trotzdem Polizei und Spurensicherung."

Jez konnte förmlich sehen, wie Piper sich zusammenriss.

"Kannst du kommen oder kannst du mir zumindest jemanden sagen, den ich anrufen kann?"

"Wer?" fragte Jez, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte, und er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Tatum," flüsterte Piper und begann erneut zu weinen.

"Aber es ging ihr besser!" rief Jez. "Es...Es ging ihr gut!"

"Ja, ich weiß," schniefte Piper. "Das ist es ja. Es hätte mich stutzig machen müssen. Sie war so ruhig auf einmal. So...gelassen. Sie schien mit sich und der Welt im reinen zu sein. Das kam zu schnell. Ich hätte es merken müssen."

"Piper," sagte Jez sanft. "Du bist doch kein Hellseher. Bleib', wo du bist, Kleines. Ich schicke jemanden vorbei."

"Danke, Großer," sagte sie leise und legte auf.

Jez ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Geh' ruhig," meinte Red. "Nimm Kate mit! Im Moment gibt's hier sowieso nichts zu tun."

"Danke, Red. Kate, wir treffen uns am Auto. Ich sag' noch schnell den Jungs von der Spurensicherung bescheid."

"Gab es im Heim einen Mord?"

"Nein. So wie es aussieht, einen Selbstmord, aber wir müssen Mord zweifelsfrei ausschließen."

"Oh, nein," sagte Kate mitfühlend. "Wie geht es Piper?"

"Nicht besonders gut. Sie mag alle ihre Patienten, das macht sie ja zu einer so guten Therapeutin, aber Tatum hatte sie besonders gern."

"Tatum? Die kleine Niedliche mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

"Ja. Sie ist letzten Mai siebzehn geworden."

"Verdammt! Sie war wirklich lieb."

"Ja. Laß' uns gehen. Red, wir melden uns."

"In Ordnung. Sagt Piper, daß es mir leid tut."

Piper wartete blass und traurig vor Tatums Zimmertür. Erstaunt sah die junge Ärztin auf, als Jez, Kate und eine Menge andere Leute auf sie zu kamen.

"Jez! Ich dachte, du..."

Er umarmte sie liebevoll.

"Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde das an einen Kollegen delegieren," flüsterte er in ihre langen, weichen Haare und ließ sie wieder los. Kate berührte sie sanft am Arm.

"Tut mir so leid, Piper."

"Danke, Kate."

"Haben Sie irgendwas berührt, in letzter Zeit?" fragte jemand.

"Darf ich vorstellen?" meinte Jez. "Patrick Graham, unser oberster Forensiker. Pat, Dr. Piper Clifton, meine Frau."

"Guten Abend, M'am. Haben Sie?"

"Die Türklinke," antwortete Piper leise. "Ich habe auch angeklopft, erwa auf dieser Höhe."

Sie zeigte es ihm.

"Und ich habe das...das Wasser abgestellt. Das lief nämlich noch,als...als ich..." Sie brach ab und Jez legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Taille. Dankbar lehnte sich Piper an ihn und sagte: "Aber ich habe vorher Zeitungspapier ausgelegt. Darauf bin ich gelaufen, bis zum Bad. Ich...Ich glaube zwar, sie hat sich selbst...sich selbst getötet, aber ich wollte keine eventuellen Spuren verwischen."

"Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, M'am," sagte Patrick sanft. "In Anbetracht der Situation eine bewundernswert rationale Reaktion."

"Ich bin eher ein Kopfmensch," murmelte sie leise. "Und trotzdem habe ich die Zeichen nicht erkannt."

Patrick sah zu Jez, der leicht nickte, und Pat kümmerte sich wieder um den Tatort und sein Team. Kate blickte nochmal mitleidig auf Piper und lief dann ebenfalls zu Patrick und den anderen. Jez zog Piper erneut in seine Arme und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken.

"Willst du gehen?" fragte er leise.

"Nein," antwortete Piper ebenso leise. "Vielleicht wollen sie mich noch was fragen."

"Okay."

Jez schwieg und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er konnte nichts weiter für sie tun. Als seine Eltern starben, war es genauso gewesen. Alle waren sehr nett zu ihm gewesen und hatten versucht, ihn abzulenken, aber mit dem Schmerz hatte er alleine fertigwerden müssen. Was allerdings nicht hieß, daß seine Verwandten sich umsonst bemüht hatten. Es war gut gewesen zu wissen, daß jemand da war. Jemand, mit dem man reden und zu dem man gehen konnte, wenn die Trauer zu groß wurde. Also hielt er Piper einfach nur fest und wartete.

"Sie bringen sich meistens im Sommer um, weißt du?"

Piper war kaum zu verstehen, so leise sprach sie.

"Man sollte meinen, im Winter, wenn alles dunkel und kalt und umgemütlich ist, oder die allgemeine Weihnachtsdepression malwieder zuschlägt,aber nein! Die meisten Selbstmörder wählen Frühjahr oder am besten Sommer, wenn alles hell ist und blüht. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es so einfacher, von allem Abschied zu nehmen. Es heißt doch, man soll aufhören, wenn's am schönsten ist. Vielleicht wollen sie die Welt in angenehmer Erinnerung behalten, trotz allem, was sie ihnen angetan hat. Ich weiß es nicht..."

"Piper, bitte sag' sowas nicht. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles versucht. Daß sie es nochmal versuchen würde, konntest du nicht wissen. Dafür gab es keinerlei Anzeichen. Es ging ihr gut."

"Anscheinend nicht," erwiderte Piper bitter. "Der schlagende Beweis liegt gerade blutleer und kalt in der Badewanne von diesem Zimmer."

"Piper, hör' auf!"

Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Tut mir leid."

"Darf ich dich nach Hause bringen, wenn Pat nichts mehr von dir will?"

Piper löste sich langsam von ihm und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich muß zumindest noch mit Julian, Jordan und John reden. Danach kann ich vielleicht frei machen, aber...Ich glaube, mir tut die Ablenkung ganz gut."

"Na schön," meinte Jez zögernd. "Ich bin zwar absolut nicht damit einverstanden, aber ich kann dich ja sowieso nicht daran hindern. Ruf' mich bitte an, wenn du gehst. Ich hole dich dann ab."

"In Ordnung."

"Piper?"

"Ja?"

"Julian, Jordan und John? Heißt das, sie reagieren wieder auf ihre richtigen Namen?"

Das entlockte Piper ein kleines Lächeln.

"Ja. Es sind liebe Jungs. Sie machen riesige Fortschritte und helfen großartig mit. Sie wollen gesund werden. – Was immer das auch sein mag."

"Ahm...Piper?"

Kate trat zögernd auf sie und Jez zu.

"Ja?"

"Das...haben wir in ihrem Zimmer gefunden. Auf dem Schreibtisch. Er ist an dich addressiert."

Kate zeigte Piper den Brief. Mit zitternden Fingern griff Piper danach und drehte ihn unschlüssig hin und her. Schließlich gab sie ihn Jez.

"Nimmst du ihn bitte mit?"

"Gern. Aber warum?"

"Weil es besser ist, wenn ich den zu Hause lese. Und wenn ich ihn die ganze Zeit mit mir rumtrage, dann könnte es passieren, daß ich ihn doch hier lese."

"In Ordnung."

"Kommst du klar?" fragte Kate ernst.

"Im Moment, ja," antwortete Piper ebenso ernst. "Schwer wird es erst, wenn ich alleine bin."

Kate nickte. Sie wußte, was Piper meinte. Nach den "Apostelmorden" war es ihr auch so gegangen. Man konnte alles von sich wegschieben, solange man was anderes zu tun hatte, aber irgendwann gab es nichts anderes mehr zu tun. Und dann fielen einem unweigerlich all' diese kleinen, im Nachhinein unmißverständlichen Anzeichen auf. Dinge, die einem gleich hätten spanisch vorkommen müssen, die man aber als unwichtigen "Spleen" abgetan hatte, und es nun bitter bereute. Und egal, was alle anderen sagten, die Schuld lag immer allein bei einem selber. Man fragte sich immer wieder was gewesen wäre, wenn...Trotzdem sagte Kate: "Mach' dir keine Vorwürfe! Wenn du es jetzt verhindert hättest, dann hätte sie es ein anderesmal geschafft. Sie wollte es, Piper. Und was man unbedingt will, das schafft man auch irgendwann."

"Danke, Kate."

Piper lächelte schief.

"Es hilft mit im Augenblick kein bißchen, aber danke."

"Einen Versuch mußte ich wagen."

"Das verstehe ich."

Kate sah zu Jez.

"Also, Pat und seine Leute wären dann soweit."

"In Ordnung. Ich komme gleich."

Kate lief davon und Jez beugte sich zu Piper, um sie kurz zu küssen.

"Bis nachher. Du rufst an, ja?"

"Ja. Bis nachher."

Jez lief los und noch während er zum Auto ging, griff er zu seinem Handy und rief bei James und Josh an. Er wollte Piper nichts unterstellen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde dabei "professionelle" Hilfe brauchen. Auch Therapeuten brauchten manchmal einen Therapeuten. Schließlich konnte sich ein Chirurg auch nicht selbst operieren.

Der Digitalwecker sagte ihr, daß es genau zwei Uhr und siebenundvierzig Minuten war. Piper haßte Digitalwecker. Sie mochte Uhren mit Zifferblatt und zwei Zeigern. Piper lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Jez' tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge verrieten ihr, daß er schlief. Sie schloss die Augen, aber an Schlaf war nicht im mindesten zu denken. Morgen war Tatums Beerdigung. Vor drei Tagen waren James und Josh aus Kintyre gekommen und James hatte sich lange mit ihr unterhalten. Über Gott und die Welt, aber auch und vor allem über Tatum. Piper war zwar momentan nicht gerade in Topform, aber deswegen war sie nicht völlig verblödet. James hatte anfangs steif und fest behauptet, das Heim hätte ihn benachrichtigt, und das hätte das Heim vermutlich auch getan, aber dann hätten er und Josh nie so schnell in London sein können. Bis der Verwaltungsapparat nämlich seinen geregelten Gang ging, verstrich einige Zeit. Sie waren einfach zu früh vor Ort. Schließlich hatte James zugegeben, daß Jez sie angerufen hatte.

"Sei ihm nicht böse, Piper," bat James im selben Atemzug. "Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Tatums Tod läßt auch ihn nicht kalt, aber er kannte sie nicht so lange und so gut wie du, deshalb kann er besser damit fertig werden."

"Ich bin ihm nicht böse, Jamie," hatte Piper erwidert. "Es ist lieb, daß er sich Sorgen macht. Das zeigt, daß ihm viel an mir liegt. Die Gespräche mit dir waren auch sehr...hilfreich."

"Aber?"

"Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich muß erstmal eine Weile selbst über die Sache nachdenken, bevor ich damit anfangen kann, sie zu verarbeiten, das verstehst du sicher. Außerdem habe ich den Brief noch nicht gelesen und ich werde nicht jetzt versuchen, Tatums Tod auf die Reihe zu kriegen und nachdem ich den Brief gelesen habe, nochmal damit anfangen."

James hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und gesagt: "Wenn du mich brauchst, du weißt, wo ich bin."

"Danke, Jamie," hatte sie erwidert, dann hatten sie sich getrennt.

Piper hatte Jez nicht gesagt, daß sie wußte, daß und warum er James und Josh angerufen hatte. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Er war so besorgt und hatte gehofft, ihr so unauffällig helfen zu können, dieses Gefühl wollte sie ihm nicht nehmen. Piper wußte, wie wichtig es sein konnte, daß Freunde und Verwandte sich nicht nutzlos oder überflüssig, nicht gebraucht oder nicht geliebt fühlten. Sie hatte auch James gebeten, es Jez nicht zu sagen. So konnte Jez weiter mit James telephonieren und sich auf diese Weise selbst ein bißchen aussprechen, denn ihr war klar, daß ihre momentane Stimmung und ihr derzeitiges Verhalten ihn sehr belasten mußten. Leise und vorsichtig stand sie auf und lief ins Nebenzimmer. Die Wände waren dick und die Türen schlossen einigermaßen dicht, also konnte sie es wohl riskieren, leise Musik anzumachen. Sie entschied sich spontan für nichts "schweres" und legte eine ihrer Oasis-Cd's ein. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und griff nach Tatums Brief. Zögernd drehte sie ihn zwischen den Fingern, aber sie wußte, daß sie irgendwann nicht mehr drumherum kam. Sie konnte ihn nicht ewig ungeöffnet liegenlassen. Langsam riss sie ihn auf. Sie erinnerte sich an Tatums lange, glänzendschwarze Haare, die ihr in leichten Wellen bis knapp zu den Schulterblättern reichten. Sie hatte sehr helle Haut gehabt, aber trotzdem sehr rote Lippen. Fast wie Schneewittchen. Weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut, schwarz wie Ebenholz..... Und ihre Augen hatten ebenfalls schwarz ausgesehen, obwohl sie natürlich dunkelbraun gewesen waren. Schwarz gab es ja nicht als Augenfarbe.

Piper zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag. Tatum hatte cremefarbenes Papier benutzt, an der Seite mit Blumendruck. Maiglöckchen. Pipers Lieblingsblumen. Sofort traten ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen, aber sie blinzelte sie davon und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Tatums sorgfältige, wenn auch noch irgendwie kindlich anmutende Handschrift.

__

"Liebe Piper!

Ich nenne dich jetzt einfach Piper, statt Dr. Williams oder Dr. Clifton. Jetzt kannst du mich ja nicht mehr schimpfen, falls es dir nicht gefällt. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, daß du mich schimpfen würdest. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich dich schon viel früher Piper nennen können, wenn ich dich gefragt hätte. Tut mir leid, daß ich nie den Mut dazu gefunden habe. Oh, das soll jetzt nicht heißen, daß ich Angst vor dir hatte!! Ich hatte nie Angst vor dir, das mußt du mir glauben. Du warst immer die netteste und freundlichste Person im Heim. Und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, du verstehst mich. Hoffentlich verstehst du auch, daß ich nicht bleiben konnte. Aber ich denke eher, du wirst dir die Schuld an allem geben, deswegen laß' mich jetzt versuchen, dir die ganze Sache zu erklären.

Vor vier Jahren, als ich ins Kensington-Heim kam, da hast du dich oft lange mit mir unterhalten, auch wenn du nicht genau gewußt hast, ob ich zuhöre oder nicht. Ich hörte jedes Wort. Irgendwann entschloss ich mich dazu, dir zu antworten und wagte damit erste Schritte zurück in die Realität. Eine Realität, von der ich wußte, daß sie nicht "meine" ist. Ich habe dir oft erzählt, daß ich hier nicht hingehöre. Es ist der falsche Ort, die falsche Zeit und... einfach das falsche Gefühl. Eines Tages hast du mir dann zu meiner großen Überraschung erzählt, daß du genau weißt, wie man sich dabei fühlt, und mir ein kleines Stück aus einem Buch vorgelesen, das du mir anschließend geschenkt hast. Ich habe dieses Buch gehütet wie einen Schatz und es praktisch nie aus der Hand gegeben. Die entsprechende Stelle lautete:

"Ein Joker ist ein kleiner Narr, der anders ist als alle anderen. Er ist nicht Kreuz oder Karo, nicht Herz oder Pik. Er ist nicht acht oder neun und nicht König oder Bube. Er steht außerhalb und gehört nicht wirklich zu den anderen. Er steckt im selben Packen wie die anderen Karten, aber er ist dort nicht zu Hause. Deshalb kann er auch entfernt werden, ohne daß irgendwer ihn vermißt."

Sicher wirst du mich vermissen. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls. Erstmal. Aber weißt du, im großen und ganzen wird es nicht auffallen, daß ich nicht mehr da bin. Für mich gab es keine wichtigen Aufgaben im Universum zu erledigen. Ich muß nie die Welt retten, ich bin keine Jungfrau Maria oder Johanna von Orleans. Ich bin nicht der geborene Polizist wie dein Mann oder eine berufene "Heilerin" wie du. Ich habe keinen Sinn, meine Existenz hat keinen Sinn, und das spüre ich mit jedem Atemzug. Und es tut weh. Ich bin eingesperrt in einem nutzlosen Leben, in einem nutzlosen Körper, ohne die Chance, das ändern zu können, bevor meine "Lebenszeit" abgelaufen ist. Das will ich nicht. Ich möchte nicht noch sechzig Jahre oder mehr so "dahinvegetieren". Deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen zu gehen. Freiwillig.

So. Das ist die Wahrheit. Deshalb bin ich heute nicht mehr am Leben und ich kann dir versichern, daß ich jetzt wesentlich glücklicher bin. Irgendwann sehen wir uns sicher wieder. Vielleicht lebst du dann sogar noch. Ich habe fest vor, ins Leben zurückzukehren, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, denn ich bin sicher, denen ist einfach ein kleiner Fehler passiert. Sie haben mich zu früh hierher geschickt. Ich war noch nicht soweit. Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder, denn ich hatte dich sehr gern, und "verwandte Seelen" finden sich immer wieder. Es könnte vielleicht ein paar Jahrhundert dauern, aber ich verspreche, daß ich die Augen offenhalten werde. Also sage ich jetzt nicht lebwohl, sondern auf Wiedersehen und bis bald!

In Liebe,

Deine Tatum

PS: Grüße auch an deinen Mann. Ihr seid wirklich süß zusammen und ich beneide euch. Wahrscheinlich werde ich euch ziemlich vermissen und auch Jamie und Josh. Aber wir sehen uns ja alle wieder, deswegen muß ich mir keine Sorgen machen. T."

Piper weinte noch, als Jez sie morgens fand.

A/N: Ich hoffe wirklich, das ist wenigstens einen kleinen Kommentar wert. Ich glaube, einen wahreren Brief habe ich nie geschrieben. I.


	17. 17 Kapitel

A/N: Megchen, vielen, vielen Dank für Deinen Review. Du weißt bescheid. ;) I.

xxx

17. Kapitel

Die Beerdigung sollte in einem kleinen Kreis stattfinden, aber daraus wurde nichts. Viele hatten Tatum gekannt und gemocht. Alle aus dem Kensington-Heim, die hinaus durften, kamen zum Friedhof. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen waren das alle und mit den Leuten, die nicht zum Heim gehörten, so wie James, Josh, Jez, ein paar Leute vom Yard und der Fürsorge waren es betimmt an die dreihundertfünfzig Menschen.

Wenn du das sehen könntest, Tatum, dachte Piper. Du magst dich wie ein Joker gefühlt haben, aber alle diese Menschen dachten anders darüber.

Sie trat an das Grab und warf einen Strauß Baccarat-Rosen auf den Sarg. Maiglöckchen waren Ende August einfach nicht zu kriegen. Tatum hätte bestimmt darauf bestanden, daß Piper ihre, also Pipers, Lieblingsblumen nahm, aber da das nicht möglich war, hatte Piper einfach Tatums Lieblingsblumen genommen. Sie würde dafür Maiglöckchen auf Tatums Grab säen.

James gehörte zwar eigentlich nicht mehr zum Heim, hatte aber lange dort gearbeitet und Tatum gut gekannt. Deshalb hielt er eine kurze Ansprache, wofür Piper ihm sehr dankbar war. Erstens wegen der Kürze und zweitens, weil sie keine Rede hätte halten können, ohne alle paar Worte in Tränen auszubrechen. Zwar hatte Piper sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und konnte Tatum sogar verstehen, aber darüber nachzudenken und darüber zu sprechen, waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.

Wie es üblich war, trafen sich nach der Trauerfeier auf dem Friedhof noch zu einer kurzen "Teestunde" im Heim. Wäre das Wort "Leichenschmaus" nicht längst abgeschafft worden, Piper hätte heute darauf bestanden. Das klang einfach furchtbar.

Jez trat von hinten an sie heran und legte die Arme um sie.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Süße?"

Piper umschloss mit ihren Händen die seinen und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.

"Besser," sagte sie schließlich ruhig. "Ich fühle mich besser."

Jez kannte sie inzwischen lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, daß sie noch nicht fertig war. Er schwieg und wartete.

"Ich habe lange über Tatums Brief nachgedacht und...Es klingt vielleicht...falsch für dich, aber ich kann sie verstehen. Ich kann nachvollziehen, was sie empfunden hat, denn ich hatte Momente, da fühlte ich ebenso. Sie hat mich daran erinnert. Das heißt nicht, daß ich heute noch genauso empfinde," beruhigte sie Jez, als sie merkte, wie seine Muskeln sich spannten. "Ich hatte es nur vergessen. Es ist so ähnlich wie mit dem erwachsen werden. Die meisten Erwachsenen erinnern sich kaum noch an ihre Kindheit. Je erwachsener sie werden, desto weniger erinnern sie sich ans "Kindsein", weshalb es ihnen sehr, sehr schwer fällt, ihre Kinder zu verstehen und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle nachzuvollziehen. Der andere Extremfall erinnert sich an die Kindheit nur als ein riesiges Paradies. Man mußte sich um nichts kümmern, hatte immer genug zu Essen und zu Trinken, konnte den ganzen Tag mit seinen Freunden spielen und so weiter, blablabla...Sie haben diese unglaublichen Ängste vergessen. Vor den Gespenstern unter dem Bett, vor den Schlägen der Eltern, sie haben vergessen, daß sie gar keine Freunde hatten, mit denen sie hätten spielen können! Die Einsamkeit in der Schule, die Angst zu versagen, die Unsicherheit, wenn einem jemand gefiel...Ich habe meine Kindheit nie vergessen, deswegen komme ich mit Kindern gut klar, aber Tatum hat mich daran erinnert, wie es war, sich fehl am Platz zu fühlen. In diesem Fall hatte ich den nächsten Schritt längst gemacht. Ich bin sozusagen "erwachsen" geworden, aber ich habe auch mal so empfunden. Ich hatte oft das Gefühl, völlig nutzlos zu sein, unsichtbar und im wirklich vollkommen falschen Film. Ich habe, genau wie Tatum, gedacht, wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann hat er einen Fehler gemacht. Ich sollte noch gar nicht geboren sein. Das fühlt sich alles völlig falsch an. Aber ich hatte nie den Willen, diesen "Fehler" zu korrigieren, deshalb lebe ich noch. Und irgendwann ließ dieses Gefühl von ganz alleine nach. Vielleich haben wir alle Phasen, in denen wir zweifeln, aber die meisten verzweifeln nicht. Wie gesagt, das Gefühl wird weniger mit der Zeit. Bei manchen ist es vielleicht weniger ausgeprägt als bei anderen und die Phasen dauern nicht so lange. Ich denke nur...Wenn dieses Gefühl so lange anhält wie bei Tatum,..."

"Ja?" fragte Jez sanft.

Piper seufzte.

"Vielleicht hat sie dann die richtige Entscheidung getroffen."

"Aber...Bitte la' mich kurz den "Advocatus Diaboli" spielen und die Ansicht der breiten Masse kundtun!...findest du es nicht irgendwie feige, einfach so wegzulaufen?"

Piper mußte lächeln. Das war tatsächlich das häufigste Argument, das man hörte: Selbstmörder sind nur zu feige weiterzuleben.

"Ich finde, das hängt von zwei Dingen ab: Dem Grund für die Tat und zweitens...Ich weiß nicht! Also, ich hätte viel mehr Angst davor, in eine völlig unbekannte "Zukunft" zu rennen, anstatt dort zu bleiben, wo ich genau weiß, wo ich bin und was mich erwartet. Das ist natürlich nur meine persönliche Meinung, aber ich bleibe lieber am Leben, anstatt mich umzubringen, ohne auch nur annähernd zu wissen, was "danach" kommt. Vor dieser Ungewissheit hätte ich persönlich weit mehr Angst, als vor dem Leben."

"Ist es denn eine Ungewissheit?" fragte Jez leise und spürte, wie Piper sich spannte.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Du warst schonmal tot, Piper. Vier für mich endlose Minuten lang. Was kam "danach"?"

"Sag' du's mir!" meinte sie leise. "Dein Autounfall, du erinnerst dich?"

Keiner von beiden antwortete. Es gab eben Dinge, die konnte man mit niemandem teilen. Nichtmal mit dem Menschen, der einem auf der Welt am meisten bedeutete. Noch nicht zumindest. Schließlich wandte Piper sich zu ihm um und sagte: "La'...La' uns gehen, ja? Ich...möchte nach Hause."

"Kein Problem."

Jez küßte sie sachte auf die Schläfe und ließ sie los, damit sie sich in Ruhe verabschieden konnte. Von den Gästen und von Tatum.

xxx

Es wurde langsam Winter und fast hatte Jez sich daran gewöhnt, daß die im Fall des mysteriösen "Japan-Killers" nicht weiter kamen. Was nicht hieß, daß ihm das gefiel! Er saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch, als Red ins Großraumbüro stürmte und rief: "JEZ, KATE, DUNCAN, ZU MIR!!"

Bevor irgendjemand was fragen oder sagen konnte, lief er schnurstracks in sein Büro und wartete. Jez stand langsam auf. Wenn Red sich so benahm, dann hieß das für gewöhnlich, daß weitere Morde geschehen waren.

"Jetzt reicht's!" rief er, kaum daß alle in seinem Zimmer standen und Jez die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Diesmal waren es eine amerikanische Studentin, japanischer Herkunft und eine professionelle Liebesbriefschreiberin!! Und wir sind noch immer keinen Schritt weiter! Ich habe langsam die Schnauze voll!! Wo sind wir denn?? Ihr holt mir sofort alle Polizisten, Postboten, Schuhputzer, Milchmänner und was da sonst noch kreucht und fleucht von Highgate hierher!! Und die lassen wir dann so lange nicht wieder weg, bis einer von ihnen gestanden hat, und zwar ALLES!!!"

Red schäumte vor Wut. Jez und Kate sahen sich zweifelnd an, aber Duncan, der Red schon länger kannte, meinte nur: "In Ordnung. Welche Gruppe willst du persönlich verhören?"

"ALLE!"

"Okay."

Duncan lief zur Tür und bedeutete Jez und Kate, ihm zu folgen. Als sie wieder in der weiträumigen "Sicherheit" des Großraumbüros standen, meinte Kate: "Das geht nicht! Wie sollen wir das denn anstellen?? Wenn wir hier alle Verdächtigen auf unbestimmte Zeit einbuchten, dann haben wir keinen Platz mehr für die richtigen Kriminellen!"

"Wir brauchen nur etwas Zeit," sagte Duncan ruhig. "Fangt mit den Polizisten an. Die meisten findet ihr sowieso um die Ecke, denn wir sind in Highgate."

"Duncan..."

"In der Zwischenzeit hat Red Gelegenheit, den Schwachsinn seiner Anweisungen einzusehen. Er wird es natürlich nicht zugeben, aber wenn er rauskommt, fragt er sicher, mit welcher Gruppe wir anfangen wollen. Und ich habe mich soeben für die einfachste Variante entschieden: Polizisten. Und, Jez, es wäre vielleicht nicht ganz schlecht, wenn du Piper herholst, falls sie gerade Zeit hat."

Jez sah Duncan mißtrauisch an. Er hatte das, was er, also Duncan, das letztemal angerichtet hatte, noch nicht vergessen.

"Warum?"

"Weil," antwortete Duncan, "sie sich gut mit Gesichtsausdrücken auskennt, mit dem ganzen Psychokram. Wenn wir die falschen Fragen stellen, kann sie uns das sagen."

"Das kann auch jeder von unseren Kriminalpsychologen."

"Wenn du denen mehr zutraust, als deiner Frau, bitte, aber ich persönlich glaube, Piper kennt sich damit besser aus, als unsere Fachidioten, die kaum "Felderfahrung" besitzen. Soweit ich weiß, beschäftigt sich Piper jede Sekunde mit verkrachten Existenzen, dir eingeschlossen, also wird sie wohl einen Psychopathen erkennen, wenn sie einen sieht und hört."

"Dann solltest du ihr wohl besser nicht gegenübertreten," erwiderte Jez.

"Jungs, jetzt haltet mal den Ball flach," unterbrach Kate, bevor das wieder zu einem offenen Krieg ausarten konnte. "Jez, ich finde die Idee ziemlich gut, denn auch ich würde mich im Ernstfall lieber auf Piper verlassen als auf unsere psychologische Abteilung. Ruf' sie an und frag'! Duncan und ich, wir kümmern uns um die Polizisten und dann sehen wir weiter. Bis dahin hat Red sich bestimmt beruhigt."

Zumindest hoffte Kate das. Jedenfalls hatte sie keine Lust, sich alleine mit Jez und Duncan rumzuschlagen, die malwieder um dieselbe Frau stritten. Oder zumindest wegen derselben Frau.

"In Ordnung," knurrte Jez schließlich und trat an seinen Schreibtisch.

Kate zog Duncan mit sich davon, bevor der noch einen blöden Kommentar loswerden konnte.

"Clifton."

Jez lächelte. Sie waren jetzt schon lange zusammen und auch schon etwas über vier Monate verheiratet, aber er hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, daß sie sich jetzt mit "Clifton" anstatt "Williams" meldete.

"Ich bin's," antwortete er. "Habt ihr viel Stress zur Zeit?"

"Klingt, als hättet ihr welchen."

"Ja. Mehr oder weniger. Hast du Zeit, deine reizende Nase malwieder in unsere Angelegenheiten zu stecken?"

Piper lachte.

"Für euch habe ich doch immer Zeit. Außerdem würde ich dich nie in Schwierigkeiten bringen, indem ich Red widerspreche."

"Der weiß noch gar nichts von seinem Glück."

"Oh. Dann hast du dich also für mich entschieden?"

"Aber ja. Ich habe dich geheiratet."

"Jeremy!"

Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Autsch! Hey, kein Grund, förmlich zu werden! Nein, ich würde ja gerne den Ruhm für mich beanspruchen, aber...es war Duncan."

"Duncan??"

"Ja."

"Warren??"

"Ja. Er meinte, er hätte lieber dich dabei, als einen von unserer psychologischen Abteilung."

"War das ein Kompliment oder muß ich mich beleidigt fühlen?"

"Bin mir nicht sicher. Aber Kate fand die Idee auch gut, also dachte ich mir, ich frage dich wenigstens mal."

"Danke," sagte Piper trocken. "Ich glaube, ich kann ein paar Minuten verschwinden. Wie lange wird es denn dauern?"

Jez atmete tief durch.

"Mehrere Tage."

"Verzeihung?"

"Red will alle Uniformierten von Highgate nochmal gründlich vernehmen. Alle, verstehst du?"

"Die Uniform war also nicht geliehen?"

"Nein. Außerdem haben wir festgestellt, daß der Stoff von Leihuniformen anders beschaffen ist, als der einer Originaluniform. Der Stoff für die Leihuniformen ist billiger. Klar! Die müssen ja auch nur authentisch aussehen und nicht den Ansprüchen genügen, die die Firmen an ihre echten Uniformen stellen. Zum Beispiel Tragekomfort, Haltbarkeit und so weiter."

"Tragekomfort? Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine erste Uniform. Sie hat sich angefühlt wie Sandpapier und war so flexibel wie ein Stück Holz."

Jez schmunzelte.

"Ich sagte Firmen, Piper. Wir sind der Staat."

"Ihr, mein Liebster, seid der Yard. Du verwechselst da was."

Nun mußte Jez lachen.

"Du bist wirklich ein furchtbares Weib!! Also, kommst du jetzt?"

"Ja, natürlich! Bis gleich!"

Sie legte auf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ich brauche Reviews!!! I.


	18. 18 Kapitel

A/N: Megchen: Wiedermal ein sehr spannendes Kapitel, in das du Krimi und Privatleben der Hauptpersonen hineingemischt hast. Und das schreibe ich hier, die sonst nie Krimis liest g Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich damit anfangen ;-) 

(lol) Ich glaube nicht, daß mein Möchtegern-Krimi repräsentativ ist, aber trotzdem vielen herzlichen Dank. (strahl) Soll ich Dir bescheid sagen, sollte ich jemals anfangen, trotz meiner (wie ich hoffe nur temporären) Schreibblockade meine CSI Story zu schreiben? I.

* * *

18. Kapitel

"Soll ich bei dem Verhör dabei sein?"

"Nein."

Duncan sah sie an.

"Das wäre nicht gut. Du bleibst hier und kannst von hier aus allen drei Gesprächen folgen. Die verspiegelten Scheiben schützen dich. Falls einer der Täter sein sollte, wollen wir nicht, daß er dich sieht."

"Ich bin nicht in Gefahr," sagte Piper. "Ich entspreche nichtmal ansatzweise seinem Opferprofil."

Duncan seufzte leise.

"Solche Typen sind unberechenbar, das wissen wir doch beide. Also, sei ein braves Mädchen und bleib' hier! Wir sind schon genug Leute da drin. Jeder von uns hat seinen Sergeant dabei. Jez und Kate, Red und Connelly und Phillips und ich. Wenn wir da drin ein Problem kriegen, dann holen wir uns einen Kaffee, Zigaretten, ein Wasser, was zu Essen, irgendwas, und dann kommen wir raus und fragen dich. Irgendwelche Tips?"

"Wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, der ist es, das ist euer Mann, dann müsst ihr so tun, als könntet ihr ihn verstehen. Verurteilt ihn nicht, gebt ihm nie das Gefühl, er wäre ein Stück Dreck, auch wenn er das zweifellos ist. Sobald er sich verachtet fühlt, wird er dicht machen. Die meisten von ihnen bereuen nicht ihre Tat, sondern daß sie geschnappt wurden. Und die meisten von ihnen sehnen sich nach Verständnis und Akzeptanz. Ihr müßt ihnen das Gefühl geben, mit ihnen einer Meinung zu sein. Tut so, als hättet ihr für Japanerinnen sowieso nicht viel übrig, redet ihm nach dem Mund. So erfahrt ihr am ehesten was. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, laßt Duncan mit ihnen sprechen."

"Weil ich so gut Leute verhören kann?"

"Nein," sagte Piper trocken. "Weil man dir das ausländerhassende Arschloch am besten abnimmt."

Jez, Kate, Red und die Sergeants bemühten sich tunlichst, nicht zu lachen oder zu kichern, aber Duncan verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: "Schön, daß meine Kompetenz von einem echten Profi anerkannt wird."

Piper lächelte freundlich.

"Also los! Fangt an! Und denkt daran: Big Sister is watching you!"

"Hey," meinte Red. "Ich bin hier der Boss!"

Wie Duncan vorausgesagt hatte, war Red inzwischen tatsächlich klar geworden, daß seine Befehle so nicht durchführbar waren. Und natürlich hatte er es nicht zugegeben. Piper lächelte.

"Natürlich bist du der Boss, das will auch keiner bestreiten, aber ich finde, du hast eine kleine Pause verdient. Also dachte ich, ich kommandiere mal ein bißchen für dich rum."

Red schmunzelte.

"Mach' so weiter und ich gehe in zwei Monaten in Rente."

"Weil du im Ruhestand auch glücklich wärst!" lachte Piper. "Nein, nein. Du bist wie Jez. Polizist bis zum letzten Atemzug."

Red sah zu Jez.

"Nervt dich das nicht manchmal?"

Er meinte das "Rumpsychologisieren", das wußte Jez.

"Manchmal," antwortete er.

"Hey," murmelte Piper und schubste ihn leicht.

Jez lachte.

"Nichts gegen deine Fähigkeiten als Kommandant, Piper, aber...An die Arbeit, Leute!" sagte Red. Sie betraten jeweils zu zweit einen Verhörraum.

xxx

Es wurde langsam Weihnachten und sie waren noch immer keinen entscheidenden Schritt weiter gekommen. Trotzdem machten sie mit den Verhören weiter, in der Hoffnung, daß sich der Täter vielleicht zufällig verriet. Piper begann damit, ein paar Kollegen auszusuchen, die, wie sie, die Untersuchung unterstützen konnten, denn sie hatte bereits einen Job, den sie liebte, und sie konnte nicht den ganzen Tag bei Scotland Yard verbringen.

Piper stand in der Küche und machte Tee. Es war einen Tag vor Heiligabend und es würde ein ziemlich hektischer und einsamer Heiligabend werden, das wußte sie. Jez hatte Dienst und außerdem ermordete malwieder irgendein Irrer die Prostituierten Londons. Und der würde wohl kaum Pause machen, weil Weihnachten war. Jez würde den Abend im Yard verbringen, damit er morgen Abend vielleicht mal kurz heimflitzen durfte. Wenigstens zum Essen oder so.

Es klingelte und Piper lief zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

"Wer ist da?"

"Matthew."

Piper zog die Brauen zusammen. Wer? Die Stimme klang noch recht jung, also öffnete sie die Tür. Vor ihr standen zwei Jungen. Der eine fast so groß wie sie und der andere noch ziemlich klein.

"Ja?" fragte sie verwundert.

"Erinnern Sie sich an uns?" fragte der Größere.

Piper dachte scharf nach, aber sie hatte durch ihre Arbeit mit so vielen Kindern zu tun...

"So auf Anhieb nicht."

Der Junge, Matthew, nickte, als hätte er das erwartet.

"Wir haben uns auf Ihrer Hochzeit kurz gesehen. Matthew und Dylan Garrett."

"Ach ja!" Piper fiel alles wieder ein. "Ihr seid die Cousins von Jez, richtig?"

"Richtig."

"Nun...Jez muß leider arbeiten und ich fürchte, bis Neujahr. Er ist nicht hier."

"Das geht schon in Ordnung, Miss," winkte Matthew ab. "Wir können so lange warten."

Piper starrte ihn an.

"Bis Neujahr??"

Matthew blickte ernst zurück.

"Ich befürchte noch viel länger."

Irgendwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Piper gab die Tür frei.

"Kommt rein – und erzählt mir ganz genau, was passiert ist."

xxx

Jez sah gerade die Notizen von der letzten Vernehmung durch – inzwischen waren sie bei den Milchmännern angekommen – als Red ihn zu sich rief. Eigentlich stand Jez jetzt nur ungern auf, aber Red konnte echt sauer werden, wenn man ihn warten ließ.

"Was gibt's denn?" fragte Jez, als er das Büro seines Chefs betrat.

"Schlie' bitte die Tür," meinte Red und Jez tat verwundert wie ihm geheißen.

"Jez, das ist Mr. Walsh," begann Red und wies auf einen älteren Mann in einem Anzug, der einem das "Armani" förmlich entgegen schrie. "Mr. Walsh ist der Anwalt deiner Tante May und deines Onkels Robert."

"Aha," meinte Jez und reichte dem Anwalt kurz die Hand. "Guten Abend, Mr. Walsh. Und wie geht es den beiden?"

"Vielleicht solltest du dich besser setzen," murmelte Red.

Jez sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fragend an, während Walsh sagte: "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber Mr. und Mrs. Garrett sind tot."

Jez' Kopf fuhr herum.

"Tot?? Aber das ist unmöglich! An...Bei...Bei meiner Hochzeit waren sie noch völlig lebendig!"

"Es war ein Autounfall," erklärte Red sanft. "Vor einer Woche. Sie waren offensichtlich sofort tot."

"Sie...Aber sie können nicht tot sein!! Sie haben zwei Kinder!! Was sollen Matt und Dylan denn jetzt machen?"

"Nun...," begann Walsh. "Wir müssen sie wohl in einem Heim unterbringen..."

"In einem Heim??" echote Jez entsetzt.

Walsh nickte.

"Aber da Sie es gerade erwähnen...Ihre Tante und Ihr Onkel haben verfügt, daß das Sorgerecht für ihre beiden Kinder Matthew und Dylan an Sie fallen soll, falls ihnen selbst irgendwas zustoßen sollte. Sie müssen das natürlich nicht annehmen, sollten Sie sich dazu nicht in der Lage fühlen. Allerdings..."

Der Anwalt sah den vollkommen fassungslosen Jez an.

"Sie sind Polizist, und wie ich hörte ein guter. Außerdem sind Sie mit einer der besten Psychotherapeutinnen des Landes verheiratet und auch noch Graf. Ich könnte mir Schlimmeres für die beiden Kinder vorstellen."

"Ich soll Matt und Dylan nehmen??" fragte Jez im selben Moment, in dem Red fragte: "Du bist Graf??"

"Was?" fragte Jez zurück, aber ihm wurde in diesem Augenblick bewußt, was Red gefragt hatte, und er redete weiter. "Ach so. Ja. Ich meine...nein. Oder doch. Durch Heirat. Also, Piper ist Gräfin, aber das wußte ich nicht, als ich sie gebeten habe, meine Frau zu werden. Ich soll für Matt und Dylan sorgen? Warum?"

"Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?" fragte Walsh. "Sie sind, von Ihrem berühmten Bruder Jamie mal abgesehen, der einzige nächste, noch lebende Verwandte. Wenn Sie sie nicht annehmen, kommen sie in ein Heim."

"Auf keinen Fall!"

"Jez," sagte Red. "Überleg' dir das gut! Und solltest du nicht erstmal mit Piper sprechen?"

Jez sah ihn fast finster an.

"Nein. Sie wird das verstehen. Meine kleinen Cousins landen nicht in einem Kinderheim. Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich...Ich bringe Piper das schon irgendwie bei."

Er blickte zu Walsh.

"Wo muß ich unterschreiben?"

xxx

"Und da seid ihr einfach abgehauen??"

Piper konnte es nicht fassen. Matt verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Mann, Lady! Sie verstehen das nicht! Der Typ ist losgezogen, um mit Jez zu reden, aber das ist falsch! Anwälte machen nur alles kaputt! Wir wollten Jez selber fragen, ob er uns will oder nicht. Und wenn nicht, dann wären wir eben wieder gegangen."

"Und wohin?" wollte Piper wissen.

"Na, irgendwohin!" antwortete Matthew gereizt. "Jedenfalls nicht in ein Heim, das können Sie glauben. Dylan ist schon durcheinander genug, da lasse ich ihn doch nicht in so ein Heim! Niemals. Wir finden schon was, nicht wahr, Kleiner?"

Er zerzauste seinem jüngeren Bruder liebevoll die Haare und der Kleine lächelte stumm. Bis jetzt hatte er noch kein Wort gesagt. Piper besah ihn sich genauer. Mit der runden Gesichtsform und den leicht lockigen roten Haaren wirkte Dylan wie eine kleinere Ausgabe von Matthew. Nur die Augen waren anders. Matthews waren hart und unnachgiebig, als hätte er schon zu vieles gesehen und erlebt, was er nie hätte sehen und erleben wollen. Dylans Augen waren groß und traurig, wie von jemandem, der etwas gesehen hatte, das er nicht ändern konnte, aber akzeptiert hatte. Und trotzdem sprach er nicht.

"Ihr wart mit euren Eltern im Auto, nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise.

"Ja," antwortete Matt ernst.

Piper nickte, dann stand sie auf.

"Ich werde jetzt im Heim anrufen und ihnen sagen, daß ihr bei uns bleibt," erklärte sie Matt und Dylan. "Dann lege ich euch eine Matratze ins Gästezimmer und packe euch ins Bett. Ihr seht aus, als könntet ihr Schlaf gebrauchen."

Matthew starrte sie an.

"Du willst, daß wir bleiben??"

"Ja."

"Möchtest du nicht erstmal auf Jez warten, bevor du das entscheidest?"

"Das muß ich nicht. Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er nicht wollen würde, daß seine Cousins im Heim landen. Und ich will das auch nicht. Ich denke nicht, daß er ernsthaft was dagegen hat. Habt ihr irgendwas dabei? Schlafsachen, Zahnbürsten oder so?"

Es passierte ihm weiß Gott nicht oft, aber Matt war absolut sprachlos.

Dylan griff nach der Hand seines Bruders und nickte. Piper lächelte. Offensichtlich war mit Dylan soweit alles in Ordnung, er sprach eben nur nicht.

"Gut," sagte sie deshalb. "Wollt ihr noch etwas trinken, während ich den Rest erledige? Kakao?"

Dylan nickte wieder. Piper lief in die Küche und machte rasch zwei Gläser Kakao. So schnell wurde man also Mutter.

* * *

A/N: Und? Gefallen sie euch? I.


End file.
